


Welcome to the Party

by One_tired_boi



Series: These Losers Need A Hug [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Dustin and Richie are actual memes, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Gay Will Byers, Good Parent Joyce Byers, I'm so bad at tagging, Multi, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, Summer Camp, a very ambitious crossover, even the frogs are gay!, no sweet home alabama tho, stanley uris deserves the world because I love him, there must be something in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 38,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_tired_boi/pseuds/One_tired_boi
Summary: Bill Denbrough finds some new friends in Hawkins, Indiana. This doesn't mean he forgot about his friends in Derry, though. I mean who could forget Staney Uris? exactly.A sequel to my work, "These Losers Need a Hug" that takes place after it 2017 and in between Stranger Things 2 & 3





	1. Dustin Henderson Adopts a New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to "These Losers Need a Hug" so it would be beneficial to read that before hand but then again I guess this could be read on its own...

Bill Denbrough was crazy tired. He had just stayed up all night talking to his friend and sort of lover, Stanley Uris. It was 12:00 already, shit. The sun was shining brightly outside in the town of Hawkins, Indiana. Bill had been here before, but he never stayed for long. His grandfather lived here after all, so he had to visit sometimes. He hadn’t been back since Georgie died though, so this visit was extra rough. The problem was that Bill’s parents didn’t care enough about him. They couldn’t care less about his whereabouts. That’s why he didn’t bother to tell his parents he was leaving before he walked out the front door into the blazing heat. 

The walk to the woods behind his grandfather’s house was short and sweet. He knew where to sit in the shade so it wasn’t too cold or too hot. Him and Georgie had always hung out back here, discussing the mysterious Hawkins lab and hiking along the train tracks. Bill decided he was saddened by his own thoughts and decided to trek along the railroad again for old times sake. The trip was agonizingly long, and the summer heat didn’t really help. Being out of the house was nice though, so he persisted. 

A figure appeared down the railroad, so Bill climbed off the tracks and hid behind a nearby tree. 

“...I don’t care how hot it is lucas, we need to get to Will’s house.” he heard a voice say loudly from the distance. 

“Whatever.” another voice answered.

Bill didn’t want to confront anybody, so he just stood behind the tree like an idiot. He heard footsteps begin to approach him from the tracks, so he peered over to try to catch a glimpse of the mystery boys. 

“Who are you?” a voice asked from beside him. Bill’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he realized the two could see him. 

“I-i-i’m B-Bill.” curse his stutter. 

“Well I’m Dustin, and this is Lucas.” 

They boy Lucas nudged the other boy Dustin in the side. “Dude, what do we say about not talking to strangers.” whispered Lucas. “Remember eleven? What if this dude has powers or something-” 

“You know I can h-h-hear you, r-right?” 

“Shit” Dustin uttered. 

“It’s alright. I’m n-not crazy about r-random s-s-strangers either.” 

Dustin laughed a bit but Lucas kept a straight face. 

“Don’t worry about it. Bill, right?” asked Dustin.

“Y-yeah.” 

“Cool. So are you like new here or something?” This Dustin boy had a lot of questions. 

“I g-guess you could s-say t-that. My g-g-grandfather lives d-d-down the t-tracks. I’m j-j-just visiting for a few d-days.” Bill found himself giving away a lot of information to two strange boys. 

Lucas suddenly pulled out a walkie talkie. “You seem cool I guess.” he stated suddenly. 

“Uhh, t-thanks” he replied awkwardly. 

“Mike, do you mind if we bring someone new over to Will’s house? His name is Bill and we found him in the woods.” He spoke evenly through the walkie talkie. 

“Isn’t this party big enough?” asked the boy through the line. 

Dustin pulled out his walkie talkie too. “Come on, just ask Will.” he urged through the walkie talkie. 

“Fine, but you guys owe me for this.” answered the boy. 

“We’re on our way, over and out.” said Lucas, putting his walkie talkie back into his pocket. “So Bill, wanna hang with us today? We’re going to our friend Will’s house. It’s been awhile since we all got together. I think they’ll love you.” This Lucas kid seemed to change his opinion of Bill rapidly, but it was alright with him. 

“S-s-sure.” 

So the three boys walked down the railroad, complaining about the sun and how bored they were. When they finally went off the railroad into the woods again, they arrived at a small fort called “castle Byers.” In front of this was a backyard filled with teenagers waiting for something interesting to happen. 

Two boys were talking to each other while two girls talked to each other. 

“Gather round, Nerds.” yelled Dustin. “I’d like you to meet our newest friend, Billiam.” 

“Actually it’s j-j-just Bill.” 

“Hi just Bill, I’m Max.” said a girl with ginger hair. They shook hands before the others introduced themselves. 

“I’m Eleven.” said the other girl, shaking his hand too. 

“I’m Mike, and this is Will.” said a boy, gesturing to the boy next to him. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Hi g-guys.” he said with a small wave. 

The one boy had a striking resemblance to Richie. 

“M-mike, right?” asked Bill, looking at Mike. 

“Yeah.” 

“You l-look j-j-just like my friend R-richie. Except he has g-g-giant g-glasses.”

“That’s funny you say that. I have a cousin named Richie, he just lives pretty far away.” 

“D-derry, Maine?” 

“Yeah… I didn’t you knew him.” 

“Yeah, I live t-there. I’m j-just visiting my g-grandfather. He l-lives down the t-t-tracks.” 

“Well I’ll be damned.” joked Dustin. 

The group of friends awkwardly caught up while Bill watched from a short distance. Will walked up to him, and initiated a conversation. 

“So you know Mike’s cousin?” he said shyly, trying to spark up a conversation. 

“Y-yeah. All my f-f-friends call him trashmouth because he’s s-super f-fucking dumb, not in a s-s-stupid way, but in an idiotic w-way.”

Will found himself genuinely laughing for the first time in a while.

“Mike is no way similar to that whatsoever.” 

“S-so Mike got all the b-braincells and we g-got an actual t-trashbag.” 

“I guess so.” 

After a pause Bill continued the conversation. “S-so how l-long have you all known each other?” 

“Oh, well Mike and I have known each other since kindergarten.”

“T-that’s pretty cool.” 

“Yeah. He’s probably the closest friend I’ll ever have.” 

“I w-wish you guys could m-meet my friends. I think you’d l-like them.” 

“Well maybe not Richie.” joked Will. They both laughed, drawing Mike’s attention. He walked over to them and joined the conversation. 

“So how’s Richie doing? I hope he’s not as annoying as I remember.” said Mike, casually. 

“He’s d-doing pretty g-g-good. Still v-very annoying though.” 

“Good to know.” he answered with a small laugh. “So how’s him and Eddie?”

“W-what?” Bill asked, confused. How did this Mike kid know about Eddie Kaspbrak?

“Well everytime I talk to him over the phone he’s rambling about this kid named Eddie. I just figured they were dating.” 

Bill burst out laughing. “Oh my g-god. R-richie has been p-pining over Eddie for s-so long! I think they j-just recently g-got together, actually. Eddie is m-my b-b-best friend so I know a l-lot about the s-subject.” 

“Oh wow. Small world.” Mike added softly. Bill couldn’t help but notice Will watching every move Mike made. Not with intensity though, just curiosity. I guess Will looked up to him or something. Bill made it his new goal to figure it out. 

Dustin ran over to them, with the others trailing behind him. “I’m glad you like him, Micheal.” This earned a glare from Mike. “I’m glad we have a Billiam and a William now, I sense a wonderful bond being formed.” 

“Dude. What the fuck.” Lucas remarked, earning laughs from the other teenagers. 

“I’m sorry they’re so weird, Bill.” said Max.

“I’m u-used to it.” Bill joked. If only the party knew the truth behind his words. 

Joyce Byers made hamborgers for them all, using an old, and I mean old, grill. After they finished they talked for a bit before going their separate ways. Mike walked home with Bill, since they were going in the same direction. 

“Do you g-guys not have b-bikes here or something.” asked Bill sarcastically. 

“Oh you have no idea.” Mike responded with a laugh. 

When Bill got back home to his grandparent’s house, it was already dark. He snuck in through the backdoor and casually made his way up the stairs to the guest bedroom. There was a phone upstairs, attached to the wall. Bill dialed Stan’s number, which he knew by heart. The phone rang for a while and Bill became flooded with anxiety. It all washed away though when he heard a familiar voice over the line. 

“Hey Bill” 

“Hey Stan, how’ve you b-been?” 

“Alright I guess. Today Richie told me he and Eddie made out in the barrens. I wish he hadn’t told me.” 

“And now I wish you hadn’t t-told me.” they both laughed at Bill’s joke. 

“So how’ve you been? Do you know when you’re coming back to Derry?” 

“I’ve b-been alright. I think I’ll be b-back by the end of the w-week. I made some n-new f-friends today. Turns out one of t-them is related to R-richie.” 

“Wow. I hope they’re not as annoying as Richard.” 

“Oh definitely n-not. I t-think he g-got all the b-brain cells.” 

This earned a laugh from Stanley. 

“Most likely.” Stanley took a breath, listening to the silence over the line. “I really miss you, Bill.” he said suddenly. 

Bill smiled, wishing he would hug Stan and make everything better. “I m-miss you too. I can’t wait to h-hold y-you again.” 

“I’m still grounded, but I successfully snuck trashmouth in for a sleepover so I think I could sneak anybody in at this point.”  
“That’s p-probably true, b-but I don’t want j-just anyone sneaking into y-your r-r-room. Ok?” Bill’s tone was semi serious. 

Stanley laughed a little. “Sounds like someone’s jealous.” 

“With g-good reason.” 

“Bill, come downstairs.” yelled his grandfather from the bottom of the steps. 

“Well I’ve g-got to g-go. Love you Stan” he said with sincerity. 

“I’ve missed those words so much. I love you too, Bill. Call back when you get the chance.” and with that Bill hung up the phone and raced downstairs. 

“Some boys wanna see you.” said his grandfather, sounding bored out of his mind. He pointed to his door, where none other then Mike stood with a walkie talkie in hand. 

“Do you have a walkie talkie?” asked Mike, ignoring Bill’s grandfather’s presence. 

“Y-yeah. Why?” 

“Just grab it. Let’s go, follow me.” 

Bill grabbed his walkie talkie from where it lay abandoned on the floor and followed Mike out the door. 

“We have to hurry before it starts!” Mike said loudly as he got on his bike.


	2. Eleven Breaks the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill just wants some friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is Mike always so over dramatic?? Like stop yelling you child

“We have to hurry!” yelled Mike. He was already peddling away, Bill trailing behind him on silver. 

“W-w-where are w-we going?” He asked, rapidly becoming out of breath. 

“We’re going in the woods.” said Mike plainly. 

Well that was a great answer, thought Bill. He followed him though, all the way down the street to the entrance of the woods. They rode down a dirt path, it looked to be recently made. After about five minutes the path started to disappear. Mike suddenly yelled, “STOP!” and got off his bike. A trip wire was right in front of them, alarmingly enough. Mike propped his bike up against a tree, and Bill did the same. Bill watched as Mike stepped over the trip wire, and walked away from his bike. Bill followed him again, carefully stepping over the wire. They arrived at a small cabin, lit only by a small light outside. 

“Hey, you made it!” yelled Lucas from outside of the house.

“Oh hey, Bill is there too.” added Dustin, who also stood outside. Bill saw Max and Eleven were there too, and waved at everyone. 

“S-so where are w-we exactly?” He asked. 

“This is Eleven’s house. Or- cabin really.” Dustin answered almost immediately. This Eleven girl nodded as she turned on another light outside. Now Bill could clearly see Max and Lucas, where he could only see their silhouettes before. 

“Alright” he answered cooly. 

“So, we were thinking we could all play manhunt once it gets completely dark” said Max. 

“S-sounds cool.” said Bill. 

“Hopper is out, so we got an empty cabin for a bunch of teenagers.” Lucas whispered not so quietly to Dustin. 

“Whatever you say, stalker.” said Max, clearly hearing the conversation. Lucas blushed when he realized this. 

“Let’s just pick teams.” said Will, changing the topic quickly. 

“Ok, I’ll be team captain.” said Mike. 

“Me too,” said Dustin. 

“I’ll go first,” said Dustin. “Billiam, get over here buddy.” Bill rolled his eyes and walked over to where Dustin was standing. He was grateful that he chose him though. He didn’t know these kids very well and he didn’t really want to be left out. 

“Will” said Mike. Will walked over to him, earning a side eyed look from Eleven. 

“Maxine” said Dustin. 

“Ew don’t call me that” said Max. 

“El” said Mike. She walked over and stood right next to him, moving Will out of the way. 

“Lucas my boi, guess your the last pick.” said Dustin. 

“Shut the hell up.” said Lucas, punching him lightly in the arm. 

“We’ll hide first” said Max. 

Eleven went inside and came back out with a flashlight for each of them. She handed them out and each team set up their walkie talkies to different channels. They would communicate with them during the game. 

Eleven, Mike, and Will all went inside the cabin while they hid. After two minutes had gone by, they went outside. Will started circling the house while Mike began searching the woods. Eleven started climbing a nearby tree to get a better look. 

“I see Dustin. He’s hiding with that other kid in a bush. Mike, They’re a little past the trip wire if you want to go tag them, over.” said Eleven through the walkie talkies. 

“Ok I’m on my way, over.” said Mike. 

“No sign of Lucas or Max, ove- oh wait. Oh god they’re kissing ew- I- I oh gosh- I tagged them” said Will meekly. Mike was laughing hysterically and Eleven stayed silent. 

Mike laughed at Will as Lucas began apologizing profusely. Will Just walked away, too scared to talk to them. 

“I tagged Bill and Dustin” said Mike through the walkie talkie. Their whole team was out so quickly, what a shame. 

“I guess it’s time to switch” said Eleven when everyone met up again in front of the cabin. Max, Lucas, Dustin, and Bill walked into the cabin while Will, Mike, and Eleven searched for hiding spots. Mike settled for a bush maybe 20 feet away from the cabin give or take. Will climbed a tree near Mike and hid at the top. Eleven climbed on top of the cabin and laid down on the roof. 

It took them 10 minutes for anyone to be found. Bill had shined his flashlight on Mike and tagged him quickly. Dustin and Lucas found Will at the top of the tree, but they didn’t feel like climbing the tree. They instead called for Max over walkie talkie and made her climb the tree to tag him. She climbed the tree and tagged Will, but on her way down she jumped off of the tree and landed on top of Dustin. 

“You crazy Bitch” he laughed from underneath her. 

She stood up and dusted off her pants, “Thanks for breaking my fall. I guess chivalry isn't dead after all.” 

Will climbed down the tree and stood next to Mike, giggling still from Max’s deliberate fall. 

“So we just need to find Eleven?” asked Lucas. 

“Correct” said Dustin. 

They all split up to search the woods separately. 

“I think I found her…” said Lucas. “If I’m right, she’s on top of the cabin. Over.” 

“Isn’t that cheating? Over.” asked Dustin. 

“I’m pretty sure. Over.” said Mike. They all partook in a long game of rock, paper, scissors, that Bill eventually lost. This meant he had to be the one to tag her. He made his way to the roof in the most ungraceful way possible. When he got to the top, he tagged her. While he struggled to climb down, Eleven flew off of the rood behind him. Bill turned his head, shocked to see the sight. 

“WAIT D-DID THAT B-BITCH JUST FUCKING FLY???” he asked, falling off of a ledge he was balanced on. 

Eleven wiped some blood from her nose and laughed. 

“Yeah, she did.” said Mike. “It’s a long story- but basically she can move things with her mind. I didn’t know she’d be showing you today-” he said while glaring at her. 

“It’s not the weirdest t-thing I’ve seen, honestly.” said Bill, still in semi denial.

Eleven used her powers again, levitating a tree branch to her hand. “Proof.” she said slowly. 

“Ok- I believe y-you.” said Bill, feeling a little creeped out. 

“Well It’s almost past 11” Mike exclaimed after checking his watch. “We should all head home before we get beat.” 

“Gotta fly before we die.” said Dustin. 

“We better skeet before we get beat.” added Lucas. 

“Gotta skrrt skrrt before we get hurt hurt.” Mike finished. 

“Shut the hell up!” yelled Max, earning a laugh from everyone. 

They all went their separate ways. Mike and Bill rode next to each other silently all the way back to their houses. “T-thanks for inviting m-me.” said Bill before he went through his door. “It was a l-lot of f-fun.” 

“Anytime.” said Mike with a smile. Bill turned and walked into his house, turning off his walkie talkie. He dragged himself up the staircase to the guest bedroom in his grandfather’s house. He was tired now, so he climbed into bed; telling himself he’d call Stan in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO I hope these first two chapters are ok, honestly I actually have a plan for the plot of this story so it won't be an actual disaster like "These Losers Need a Hug" 
> 
> yeet I'm ready for Stranger Things 3


	3. Mike Wheeler Goes to Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the Losers again!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't had wifi all week and I refused to type this chapter from my phone so sorry it's late lol. I just connected my laptop to my hotspot and wowza I'm not fit for my generation

"Will, you’re home late… you know how important it is for you to be home on time.” 

Will rolled his eyes. His brother Jonnathan could be out as late as he liked without consequences, but whenever Will was five minutes late he was automatically “reckless.” He loved his mother, but he didn’t love her constant worrying. He would be worried too though. His trip to the upside down was all but pleasant, and his constant “episodes” left his mother in a constant state of panic. So he bottled up his emotions and said, “I’m sorry mom, it won’t happen again.” 

“Ok.” she said quietly. “You know I love you, right?” she asked sincerely. 

“Of course I do mom. I love you too.” she smiled a little and gave him a small hug. 

“Goodnight, Will.” she said finally, walking away towards her bedroom. 

Will walked into his room and quietly closed the door behind him. When he crawled into bed, he was met with the same thoughts as every night before...Mike. It was always Mike, in his dreams, in his thoughts, in everything he did. This confused him, because Mike was recently distancing himself from him. Will had noticed his increased time spent with Eleven, which was fine. They were dating after all. Truthfully, Will didn’t know why it bothered him so much anyways. He drifted off to sleep and tried to repress his emotions once again. 

They next morning light flooded his room, it poured through the windows and left shadows all over the floor. Will yawned as he sat up, his clock read that it was 5 am. He groaned and laid back down, trying to sleep more. It was summer, after all. After about 10 minutes he realized he was truly awake and gave up on trying to sleep. He pulled his sketchbook out from under his bed and began drawing. He found himself designing a DnD character for Bill, the new kid. He eventually decided on making him a Rogue, deciding it would fit his personality. 

“Will, do you copy.” his walkie talkie spoke loudly from across his room. He stood up quickly, grabbing the device from off the floor. 

“Mike? It’s 5 am what’s wro-” 

“No time to talk, we need to meet up, over.” 

“Where? Over.”

“My house. 5:25. Over and out.” 

Will quickly got dressed and hooked his walkie talkie to his belt. He ran out of his room and wrote his mom a quick note, before practically flying out the door. The sun was shining bright early, and he could hear distant birds chirping. His bike was lying in the grass, so he picked it up and began pushing before jumping on and pedaling quickly. It was 5:25 and Will pulled up in Mike’s driveway, dropping his bike in the grass. Mike’s basement door was always unlocked, so he ran towards it. After hastily opening the basement door, he was finally in Mike’s house. Mike was sitting on the floor, with a grave look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Will, out of breath. 

“It’s my parents… they’re sending me to summer camp.” he said gloomily. 

Will felt his heart drop to his feet. “What- what if I go with you? We all can… I’ll convince my mom to let me go and-” 

“No Will, you don’t have to do that.” 

“It won’t be as bad as you think. They might just be bluffing.” 

“No, they’re not. They sat me down last night and told me they were sending me away for 3 weeks. 3 whole weeks! I can’t stand being away from you for 3 weeks Will. I about lost my shit when you were in the upside dow- oh, oh my god. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up and-” 

“Mike,” Will grabbed his friend’s hands, “it’s ok. Everything will be ok.” They embraced in a short lived hug. 

“Thanks, Will.” 

“No problem. Besides, I probably could convince my mom to let me go if I really tried.”

“The camp is here in Indiana, it’s like 40 minutes away, but it’s so longgg.” he said with a sigh.

“Hey- don’t worry. I’ll convince my mom to let me go, ok?” 

“Really? You don’t think she’ll be too worried?” he asked with concern. 

“Nope, I think she’ll understand.” 

An hour later Will was sitting next to his mom in their living room, looking at pictures his older brother Jonathan had taken. He had simply asked, “hey mom, can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, you can ask me anything Will.” she had answered with a smile across her face.

“There’s a summer camp, called camp Apollo, Mike is going and I was wondering if I could go too…” 

Her mouth drew into a tight line, as she concentrated for a second. “Honey, you know I can’t afford fancy camps.” Will’s expression clearly changed to one of disappointment. “But if you really want to go, I’ll make it happen.” 

“reaLLY?” 

“Yeah. Just be safe, ok? You haven’t had any- episodes- recently, right?” 

“No mom.” he said quietly. 

“Alright then. I’ll look into it.” 

Will hugged his mom before running to his room. He quickly informed Mike of the news via walkie talkie. They both were ecstatic, eager to invite their other friends too. Thankfully, Dustin and Lucas’ parents wanted to get rid of their children for three weeks too, so it looked like they were at least going. The party spent a whole day convincing Hopper to let Eleven go, and he eventually caved. Max’s parents agreed too, since Billy was taking a summer job there with Steve Harrington and Nancy Wheeler. Jonathan Byers also got a job there, after learning the news. 

When Bill learned of the news, he couldn’t help but ask his parents too. They quickly agreed too, wanting to get rid of him a long time ago. Bill called Stan, to explain the news. 

“Hey S-Stan,” he said after the phone finished ringing. 

“Bill- how’ve you been?” Stanley was thrilled to hear from his favorite person. 

“Really g-g-good actually. I w-wanted to t-tell you, I won’t be h-home for a little w-while. Like 3 w-weeks or so.” 

“Oh.” Stanley’s voice faltered slightly. 

“I’m g-going to a s-summer camp with my H-hawkins f-friends. You guys s-should t-try to go t-too.” 

“To a camp in Indiana? Unlikely” Stanley tried joking a little, to lighten the mood. 

“I’m s-serious S-stanley! I r-r-really m-miss you.” it had been awhile since Bill had used “Stanley” instead of “Stan.”

“You want me to drop my whole life to come to Indiana for 3 weeks? What am I supposed to tell my parents?” 

“T-tell them it’s a r-religious camp. They’ll be t-thrilled.” 

Stanley thought for a moment, and then responded. 

“I’ll think about it.” he said flatly. 

“Can you ask e-everyone else? I t-think everyone would r-really like-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Stanley had hung up the phone without saying goodbye. 

Is he mad at me? Bill thought to himself as he put the phone back on the wall. Oh well. Packing was simple since he didn’t bring that much to Hawkins in the first place. The plan was to leave tomorrow in a big van the Wheelers had rented. Steve would be driving, with Nancy in the passenger seat. 

The next morning when they all crammed into the car, Billy showed up out of nowhere. 

“Maxine. Let’s go, dad said you’re riding with me you little shit.” 

“Actually, there’s more than enough space in the van for her to ride with us.” said Steve. 

“Ah, Stevie boy. Do you really want to start this now?” asked Billy, challengingly. 

“Why not.” Steve replied as he climbed out of the passenger seat. 

“Shut the hell up.” said Max, “Billy, didn’t you learn anything? Just tell dad you took me, and leave me be.” 

“Whatever, the less bitch in my car, the better.” with that Billy walked away and climbed back into his car. He drove away, leaving skid marks on the pavement. 

“Mom Steve has returned.” joked Dustin. 

“Shut up Henderson, do you really want to walk all the way there?” 

“Typical mom response.” Nancy added with a laugh. 

Steve rolled his eyes and climbed back into the van. Behind him was the first row, occupied by Jonathan and Will. Dustin, Lucas, and Max all sat smushed in the second row while Eleven, Mike, and Bill crammed in the last row. 

The ride was spent mostly sleeping, with Steve being a responsible driver. Occasionally someone asked him to change the radio, but other then that it was a smooth ride all the way to camp Apollo.   
“Here we are, camp asshole.” said Steve as he pulled into a parking spot. 

“Well let’s go!” Mike said urgently as he climbed out of the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is so d e n s e 
> 
> also I see Spider-man Far From Home on Thursday morning and I'm so ready~  
> To my closeted readers: Today is July 3, my coming out anniversary!!! One year ago today I told my sister that I was bi, and it honestly brought us so close and we're best friends now sooo if I can do it you can do it :) (If ur safe ofc, we don't want any violence)   
> happy earlier fourth of (Juul)y everyone!! I'm also so ready for the new stranger things ya know so much content   
> ok bye


	4. Richie Tozier Rents an RV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is heavily related to my first story “These Losers Need a Hug” so if you haven’t read that yet idk what’s up
> 
> Also I googled a camp Apollo for funzies and apparently one exists in Chicago so just know I used a random name generator so don’t come at meeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say again, p o o r s t a n

“It’s ok Stan, it’s ok” said Richie gently in a feeble attempt to soothe his friend’s anguish. 

Stanley was balling his eyes out, violently sobbing on Richie’s bedroom floor. 

“Should I call Eddie or-“ 

“nO” he said suddenly in between sobs. “I don’t want anyone to see me like this.” 

Richie understood, so he knew he was the one who had to comfort Stanley. Richie wasn’t good at this part, the comforting aspect anyways. All he knew how to do was make dark humor in bad situations. 

“At least he invited you to go too.” He said, while he put an arm around Stan. 

Stan just turned and continued sobbing, resting his head on Richie’s shoulder and leaving tear stains on his shirt. 

“I’m really sorry, Richie” his sobbing slowed for a moment before he continued. “I really don’t want you to see me like this either.” 

“Seriously Stan, who do you think I am? I’m not going to judge you for pouring your emotions out all over my shoulder.” 

“Thanks I guess.” He said with a small laugh. 

“You’re welcome, I guess.” He replied sarcastically. 

“It’s just-“ oh no, here came another tangent. Richie was fine listening to it, he sometimes even had a good response to what Stanley was saying. Stan has been through a lot too. He understood why he might have- commitment issues. 

“It’s just-“ said Stanley again, after sniffling. “I just miss him so much! He said he’d be back after a short week and now he’s spending 3 more! It’s like he just left, leaving all his troubles behind him in Derry, leaving me behind him like I don’t even matter-“ 

Richie cut him off abruptly. “It’s not like that, Stan.” 

Stan just shrugged and continued crying some more. 

“You know, we could go to this weird camp too.” Richie suggested awkwardly. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know if he even wants to see me anymore.” 

“He invited you though. He must feel bad about leaving.” 

“You know what- I’m going to that stupid camp.” Stanley said with sudden confidence. 

“That right Stan the man, you show em.” Richie responded annoyingly.

“I need backup though. You guys need to come too.” Stanley’s sobs had officially reduced to just tears. 

“My dad will probably let me go. He’d want me to do something productive anyways.” 

“What about Eddie, Bev, Mike, and Ben?” Asked Stanley. 

“I’ll take care of it, you just focus on convincing your parents.” Richie gave Stan a gently push, so he slowly stood up, leaving the comfort of Richie’s shoulder. He really did look like a wreck, his hair was messy and his eyes were puffy, still red along with his nose and cheeks. Richie went to Stan’s bathroom and got a wet washcloth, carrying it back to him while trying to make as little sound as possible. As you 've probably guessed, Richie snuck into Stan’s house that morning to comfort his crying friend. So here he was, handing the washcloth to Stanley and watching as he held it to his cheeks. His face wouldn’t be red for much longer, thankfully. Richie gave him a pat on the back before announcing that he was leaving to go gather the losers. Stan had just nodded, and thanked him for coming over. 

Once Richie was outside of Stan’s window, he hurriedly climbed down the ladder that lead to the ground below. He ran all the way back to his house, his feet pounding on the pavement below. He raced through his front door, headed straight to the staircase that lead upstairs to his room. Once he’d arrived in his bedroom, he pulled out his walkie talkie urgently. 

“What in god's name possesses you to run crazily though this house?” Asked his mother suddenly. She was standing in his doorway, eyeing him nervously. 

“Oh hey mom. Didn’t see you there.” He tried playing dumb, maybe a little too dumb. 

“Don’t play games with me, Richard. I’d like you to apologize for the ruckus.” 

“I’m sorry mom, it won’t happen again.” Richie usually would have talked back a little before the big apology, but this time he wouldn’t dare. He needed to beg his mom to let him go to camp later that night. 

“I forgive you” she said, lightening her tone. “Now what do you want for dinner?” 

“One McWill to live, please.” 

This surprisingly earned a laugh from his mother. “Alright Richie, none of that around your grandma, ok? She wouldn’t let you McLive long enough to apologize.” 

Ah shit, here we go again. He forgot his grandma was coming for the third time that month. Tonight would be even worse to ask about camp. He knew he had to do it anyways though. 

Richie laughed a little before his mom decided on chicken, leaving him in his room until then. He used this time to talk to his friends via walkie talkie, informing them of the situation. They all agreed to ask their parents if they could go. One hour later and Richie was sitting at his kitchen table, asking his mom to let him go to camp. 

“Your grandma is in town though, I’d be rude to leave while we have visitors sweetie.” 

Richie just groaned before eating a bite of chicken, trying not to look so disappointed. 

His grandma suddenly spoke. “Just let him go, Maggie. Kids need to get out of the house sometimes.” 

“Well then it’s settled.” Said his father. “But how will you get to Indiana?” 

“I think everyone wanted to pitch in and get an rv.” 

“Ok then, that’ll do. We just need a driver.” 

“My friend Beverly is 16, she already has her permit and stuff.” 

His parents glanced nervously at each other. “Uh son, don’t you need a CDL to drive an rv? And a viable license? Don’t you need a legal guardian to be with you in the vehicle?” 

“Well, you don’t need a CDL, and her aunt is going with us.” That was a small lie, maybe a big lie actually. Her aunt wasn’t going with them, because she thought Richie’s parents were. It was a little plan they had made before telling their guardians, in order to guarantee they’d be allowed to go. 

“I guess it’s settled then. We’ll pay for you to go, so pack your things.” 

“Thank you!” He yelled as he ran up the stairs. His grandma was laughing hysterically at the table, taking none of Richie’s shit. Good thing she didn’t care though. 

He quickly whipped out his walkie talkie and told his friends he could go. Beverly, Mike, Ben, and surprisingly Stan had all gotten the ok. Stan had told his parents it was a Religious camp, so they had agreed to let him go. He was surprised they hadn’t figured out the truth when they enrolled him. Eddie was the only one who had problems convincing his mother, but eventually she gave in. Somehow. 

And so all the parents donated money and rented an rv. The trip would take 18 hours, so Beverly was like super nervous. 

“Shouldn’t we ask an adult to drive us? I don’t know if I can do this. Over.” She said over walkie talkie. 

Everyone else slowly agreed. This lead her to talk to her aunt once again. She explained that Richie’s parents suddenly couldn’t go and asked her if she could drive instead. Her aunt agreed, surprisingly. Even though it was over 18 hours, she still wanted Beverly to be able to go and spend time with friends. When Beverly and her aunt had moved, they had left their troubles in Derry. Beverly convinced her aunt to drive back to Derry to pick up her friends. When they finally got there, everyone was standing in Richie’s driveway with suitcases. The rv was there, from where Richie’s parents had picked it up from the rental facility. They all loaded the rv and went off while waving to their parents. They 18 hour trip had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a road trip!!!!!! Get ready bois


	5. The Losers Have Entered the Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here- take this wholesome chapter I wrote the night before Stranger Things 3 dropped and ended my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just memes btw

The Losers had left at 2 am in the rv, waiting to arrive at Camp Apollo. 

2 am  
The losers had just left Richie Tozier’s house, ready to sleep for awhile before the fun began. Richie and Eddie slept in the bed of the rv while Ben slept on the couch. Stan and Mike played a sad game of two player uno only illuminated by the small ceiling light. After Mike won 7 rounds in a row, Stan gave up and took a nap. Beverly slept in the passenger seat while her aunt drove the big rv. 

5 am  
Richie and Eddie woke up to everyone asleep except for Beverly’s aunt. She was wearing headphones while concentrating on the road. Mike and Stan were sleeping on each other, on the floor. So naturally Eddie and Richie took the opportunity to make out in the small bed, after they closed the door of course. 

6 am  
There were 14 hours left of the trip, and each and every Loser was awake. Beverly’s aunt made a pit stop at a gas station, where they stopped to pee. She put more gas in the rv while the losers went and bought snacks. Some old dude started hitting on Beverly so she kicked him in the balls. They ran away to the rv before anymore trouble could start. 

8am   
After two hours of sleeping again, the losers decided to play cards against humanity. Beverly’s aunt was wearing her headphones again, so Bev climbed back to play with them. Stan refused to say “pussy.” Eddie won miraculously, causing Richie to question his boyfriends’ (?) innocence. 

10 am  
They all stopped at Waffle House for breakfast, Richie recreated the “can I please get a waffle” vine. Ben spilled syrup on his pants. 

12am   
Life on the road was boring so they made a new squad. Eddie is now “Daddy,” Bev is “Baddie,” Stan is “Thotiana,” Mike is “Gucci,” Ben is “Walmart,” and Richie is “Baby.” The plan is to confuse Bill with these names. The squad ™ prepared themselves for the chaos they would later cause. 

1pm  
Ben demanded they stop for another pee break, but there was only forest around them. He accidentally wiped with poison ivy and well… 

2pm  
Only 6 hours left but still Beverly feet dead inside. Mike made grilled cheese using a blow dryer. Richie ate it and threw up out the window. 

3pm   
Eddie still won’t talk to Richie. He claims he’s “too disgusted that he threw up grilled cheese out the window.” 

4pm   
An hour long game of “the quiet game” lead to Stan’s victory. He still won’t speak though. Richie was the first to get out by saying, “daddy, chill” when Eddie rolled his eyes at him for deliberately coughing. 

5pm   
Ben made another fort, this time it was “rv edition”. Mike fell asleep in there, so everyone had to stay quiet. This didn’t work though because Richie kept poking him with a s’mores stick. 

6pm   
The losers finally arrived at camp Apollo. 

They climbed out of the rv, amazed at the forgotten smell of fresh air. Richie began kissing the ground, causing Eddie to gag. 

“That explains why yo lips are always so chapped.” Said Mike, earning multiple laughs from the others. 

They all grabbed their suitcases out of the back, pulling them up to the reception desk. 

“Hi, welcome to Camp Apollo!” Said an overly optimistic counselor. 

Richie stared up at her, recognizing her instantly. “Nancy? You work here?” Richie asked the counselor. 

“Yeah, why are you going here it’s so far from Maine? Also hey Richie, how’ve you been?”

“Alright I guess.” 

Everyone just stared at him for a moment, confused as hell. 

“Hi, I need to sign all these kids in.” Said Beverly’s Aunt, weirdly cutting off their conversation.

It took 20 minutes to sign them all in. The counselor's name tag read “Nancy” sure enough, and she was the one to lead the way to their cabins. 

“There’s four different cabins for ages 14-15. Follow me and I’ll take you to them.” Along the way they saw kids playing dodgeball and one kid violently sobbing. They ignored him and kept following Nancy. She took them through a short path in the woods, eventually arriving at one large cabin. 

“Ok. Cabin one is for Stanley Uris. Your roommates are William Denbrough and Lucas Sinclair.” Said Nancy. Stanley nodded, and Richie wiggles his eyebrows at him. 

“Cabin two is for Beverly Marsh, your roommates are Maxine Mayfield and Jane Hopper.” She checked off something on her clipboard. 

“Cabin three is for Ben Hanscom and Micheal Hanlon. You guys have Dustin Henderson as a roommate. Cabin four is for Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak. You guys will have William Byers and Micheal Wheeler, my brother. The Cabin is technically one big building, just with four miny rooms as mini cabins. You get it, right?” 

They all nodded in agreement. 

“Ok cool, have fun guys.” And with that she left, her ponytail swinging as she walked away. 

Stanley opened his cabin door, lugging his suitcase behind him. Bill was sitting on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed, and this Lucas kid was sitting on the twin size bed. Bill smiled when he saw him walk in. 

“Oh my god, S-Stan. I d-didn’t know you w-were c-coming. I’m so h-happy to s-see you!” He ran off his bed and hugged him tightly, holding on for slightly too long. 

“Good to see you too Bill.” Stanley said awkwardly. This Lucas kid was just watching him, ruining the moment. 

“Hi I’m Lucas.” The kid said, extending his arm for a handshake. Stanley took it, and Bill just kind of watched. 

“L-Lucas, this is m-my f-friend, S-Stanley.” 

Friend. Friends casually kiss romantically on top of rooftops and draw one another constantly. Yeah, that’s what friends do. 

“Well I’m gonna unpack before dinner. It’s at 7, right?” Stanley asked as he unzipped his suitcase. 

“Yup.” Said Lucas. 

Eddie and Richie walked into their room, and let me tell you Richie was surprised to see his cousin. 

“Micheal Wheeler, in the flesh.” He announced as he ran to hug him. 

“Richard Tozier, still annoying as hell?” 

“Only for my boyfriend, Eddie.” Richie put an arm around Eddie, proudly flaunting him to his cousin. 

“Wow. I knew you were the gay cousin.” Said Mike with a laugh. Will awkwardly stood in the corner. 

“That’s bisexual to you, bitch.” Richie replied instantly. Eddie burst out laughing as did Mike. “And besides, yOU are the gay cousin Micheal.” 

“You wish. Anyways, this is Will, my best friend.” 

“Hi,” said Will, shaking both of their hands. 

“These 3 weeks are gonna be wack.” Richie announced when the conversation died down. 

“Indeed.” Mike said with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just gonna ignore Stranger Things 3 and cry while writing fanfiction sksks   
> This story is gonna be after season 2 just to clear some things up   
> ahahahahahkasdhshlsjdhlieihqsdifhfiqehf Is it healthy that I've already watched it twice abd I'm watching it again tomorrow????? I'm also playing DnD tomorrow so I'll be crying in the club thinking about "Will the Wise" pretending his friends didn't ignore him and then not even care when he moved :( Don't worry homies, I'll do my boi justice in this fic.


	6. Eddie Kaspbrak Hates the Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin and his mom Steve working together to get the ladies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin owns me so I'm gonna try to do her justice in this fic 
> 
> aka me ignoring Stranger Things 3 still

“Listen up gays” A teenage counselor announced from on top of a table. She wore knee high socks and eyeliner, and stood right next to where Steve Harrington was sitting. 

“Robin, you can’t just say that…” said Steve as the camp owner walked by. Once he was gone, Steve proceeded. “Ok I don’t really give a fuck, proceed.” 

It was time for the camp’s first dinner, and everyone was crowded in the mediocre cafeteria. 

“As I was saying, if any of you fucking kids smear spaghetti on the floor I’ll drown you in your own blood.” She hopped off the table and sat down next to Steve, her coworker. 

“Who do you think’s gonna die first?” she asked him, observing the scene in front of her. 

“Oh that one kid from Maine for sure. He looks like he’d rather be anywhere else.” Steve replied. 

“Who can blame him? This hell hole is practically unbearable.” They both laughed as Nancy and Jonathan walked over to them. 

“This camp is weird.” said Jonathan, sparking up conversation. 

“Oh 100%. I could make it better though, score some drinks from the liquor store down the street. What do you guys say, my cabin at 11?” Steve suggested, bored out of his mind. 

“I’m in.” said Robin. Nancy and Jonathan agreed to go too. 

“Cool beans. We’ll start this summer off right.” said Steve with a wink. Jonathan rolled his eyes. 

“I suddenly understand why all 40 year old mothers are alcoholics.” said Robin. “These kids are horrible.” 

And she was correct. The 8 year olds were taking selfies in front of the dead bug covered window. The preteens were whispering to each other and 7 year olds were crying loudly. 

“What are they even crying for? They got spaghetti and ice cream for gods sake!” Steve announced to the other counselors, earning nods from each of them. 

“At least we don’t have to sit with Billy.” Jonathan tried, but nobody seemed really cheered up. After dinner was over they all had to clean up the tables and floors, which were covered in spaghetti sauce. 

“Those fucking kids threw their spaghetti on the floor.” Robin said in anger. 

“Typical 7 year old behavior.” Steve responded.  
“I’m just here to get paid.” said Jonathan as he started mopping the floors. They all nodded their heads as they finished cleaning. 

“We should prank those strange children.” Robin suggested. 

“For sure. Maybe we could lock them out of their cabins.” Jonathan added. 

“And get fired, no way.” said Nancy. 

“Let’s pretend Steve got mauled by a fucking bear.” Robin said spontaneously. 

“Oh my god, yes.” Nancy agreed. Jonahan offered to go special effects makeup on him, so the plan was a go. Steve eventually agreed. 

“Tomorrow morning I’ll lay right outside of the dodgeball area by the woods. Freak the shit outta some 7 year olds.” 

“We’re horrible people.” Nancy said as she laughed. Everyone just nodded with more laughter. 

Steve left to buy drinks while Jonathan started a campfire for the 7 year olds. One tried touching it and ended up in the infirmary. 

He made the last campfire for the teens, walking away quickly to avoid more problems. 

Will, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Eleven, Max, Bill, Stan, Richie, Eddie, Mike, and Ben all sat around the campfire, formally introducing themselves. 

“So two Williams and two Micheals.” said Ben. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” said Mike. (Wheeler). 

“We need nicknames. Pronto.” said Lucas. 

“Dude, nobody says ‘pronto’” Dustin teased. 

“DuDe, nobodY sAys ‘DuDe’” Lucas mocked. 

“Imbeciles.” Max said with a sigh. 

They all made smores quietly, not really knowing what to talk about. 

“I got it!” said Dustin, with a mouth full of marshmallows. 

“You can be bike!” 

“Bike?” Asked Mike Hanlon.

“Yeah. Like Bill is Billiam, so Bike could be short for Bicheal.” 

There was a silence. 

“I literally hate that- like so much. It’s the worst thing I’ve heard in my entire life. Bicheal? Disgusting. You killed my crops.” Mike joked as he ate his smore. 

“Ok, it’s a deal then. Welcome to camp, Bike.”

“God I hate my life.” said Beverly as she ate her smore. Everyone just nodded, not even bothering to comfort her. 

Eddie ate his smore in silence, until a beetle flew at his face, and landed on the tip of his nose. “OH MY FUCKING GOD GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT-” tears started falling down his cheeks in streams. Richie got up and flicked the bug off of his nose, where it landed in Max’s hair. 

“Daddy, chill.” Richie perfectly mocked in a feminine voice. 

“W-what in the hell-” Bill started until Max cut him off. 

“Get this shit outta my hair.” she said calmly, too calm, dangerously calm. Nobody moved so she repeated herself again. “I sAID get this shit outta my hair before I whoop your ass.” Lucas started fishing through her long hair before he pulled the beetle out. Eddie was still crying profusely. 

“What a nightmare.” said Bike. (Oh my god I can’t bring myself to call him ‘bike’ I’m so fucking stupid but anyways). 

They finished their smores and put out the fire, making their way towards their cabins again. 

Before they walked in, Dustin made an announcement. “Hey guys, I got my boi Steve to pick up some goods if you guys wanna party tonight.” 

They all agreed, even Eddie surprisingly. Dustin said it would be a “Get to know ya” party, and everyone just went with it. 

“How did you convince him exactly?” Will asked Dustin. 

“Oh it wasn’t that hard, he just wants to see me make new friends! Girl friends if you know what I mean.” Dustin wiggled his eyebrows, causing Will to roll his eyes. 

“Ok then.” he responded before walking away. Mike had been watching the whole encounter, which confused Will a little. Oh well though. About ten minutes later Stebbie boi showed up with some beer, which he handed out to everyone with red party cups. 

“Go at it ya filthy animals.” he said loudly as he did a handshake with Dustin. 

Dustin took a quick glance around the room and yelled, “Let the party begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckin Bike I'm so sorry 
> 
> also wowza I love writing parties get ready kiddos


	7. Steve Harrington Buys Some Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow I wrote another party scene as a coping mechanism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my random fluff bc I write fanfiction on ao3

Steve brought all of his three friends to his cabin, where they chugged some beers while talking about deep shit. Jonathan went on and on about how Will had told him he was gay, and how he had accepted it. Nancy had hugged him while Steve and Robin barely listened, preoccupied by a game of rock, paper, scissors. They planned the bear prank for two days from now, choosing tomorrow to be their designated “Hangover day” instead. Eventually they went outside, bored of Steve’s cabin for long enough. They ended up rolling down a big hill and landing by the cafeteria, where they broke in and ate more ice cream. Life was good. 

Life wasn’t so good for those who couldn’t handle their alcohol. Will barely drank but he still passed out on the floor after ripping off his shirt. Max and Lucas were making out while Beverly chugged more beer. Bill and Stan were making out behind a couch too. Bike and ben were trying to “climb the floor” by literally crawling. Dustin was admiring the chaos while Eleven and Mike made out in “The make out closet.” 

“GUYS LETTZ BLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE” said Dustin after laughing at Ben and Bike for a hot minute. Eventually everyone made a circle, after Mike woke up Will. Dustin spun first. The bottle faced Lucas, and he got in the middle of the circle with Dustin. 

“Sinclairrrr kiss meee” said Dustin as he leaned forward. Lucas provided, kissing him back for a solid 7 seconds. They moved back to their seats and sat down casually. Everyone dropped their jaws. 

Richie spun and it landed on Mike. “No fucking way, he’s my cousin!” he said before spinning again. It landed on Max, and she moved in closer to him at the center of the circle. Eddie watched them kiss, jealousy boiling inside of him. They sat back down and Eddie spun next. 

The bottle faced Mike. Will looked over at him anxiously before quickly looking away. Eddie shrugged and kissed him in the center of the circle. It lasted a few seconds and they broke apart.

Richie watched and him and Will’s jaws dropped at once. 

Will spun and had to kiss Bill. After the long kiss they separated, everyone still watching. “That was my first kiss… and my first time being drunk.” Will whispered to Mike. Mike was caught off guard, and looked into Will’s eyes to find truthfulness. 

“You’re not supposed to have your first kiss playing party games.” Mike replied, a little saddened. 

After that Beverly and Eleven made out before Ben and Stan did. 

The game ended after everyone had their turn.  
“What about 7 minutes in Heaven?” Lucas suggested, his speech slightly slurred. Everyone agreed, and so they continued. First Eddie and Richie walked into the “Make out closet” and locked the door behind them. 

They walked into the closet, firmly closing the door behind them. The only light came from underneath the door, barely illuminating their faces in the pitch black. 

“Maybe camp isn’t so bad.” Eddie said quietly before his lips met Richie’s. They kissed for a while before he broke it, whispering into Richie’s ear, “You know, you kiss way better than your cousin.” 

“Good to know” Richie joked before leaning into another kiss. He started running his hands through his hair, deepening the moment ever so slightly. 

“God I love you.” said Eddie, rubbing his thumb over Richie’s jawline. 

“I love you too, Eds.” Richie answered before kissing him again. 

The 7 minutes went by pretty quickly, so they got kicked out of the closet. Next the group voted Mike and Will go in, much to Eleven’s disapproval.

Once they got in, Mike closed the door gently behind them. 

“So you can do whatever you want. That’s the rules you know.” said Will with slurred speech. “Party games are soooo much fun! I don’t know why I never played them before.”

“Will… you’re drunk. Like really drunk. I’m not doing anything to you while your like this.” said Mike quietly. They were so close in the small make out closet. Their faces were mere inches away from one another. 

“So what would you do if I weren’t drunk?” Will asked suddenly. 

Mike contemplated for a moment. What would he do?

“Well, I’d tell you how confused you make me feel. I’d tell you how you make my heart race while filling me with joy every time you flash that smile at me. God Will, I don’t understand how you do that to me.” 

“You make my heart flutter too, Wheeler.” Will said with a laugh. 

“I’m not joking, Will. I feel so much for you. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, we’ll both forget by morning anyways.” 

“I guess that makes it easier.” said Will. He paused before adding, “Mike, I’m gay.” 

“What?” Mike asked, seriously.

“Gay. I don’t like girls. Never will. You see? I never will because my name is Will-” 

“Oh Will…” he started. “You didn’t have to tell me like this.” Mike grabbed his best friend’s hands and held them close to his chest. 

“Like you said, we’ll both forget by morning anyways.” Will said with a sigh. “I might as well tell you all my secrets now.” 

“I wish you would put on a shirt.” said Mike with a laugh. 

“Where’s my hecking shirt?” Mike had to refrain from laughing at ‘hecking’ before explaining that he watched him rip it off in the other room before passing out. 

When they left the closet, Lucas and Max went in. 

“So, do you wanna makeout?” Asked Lucas, sort of desperately.

“No way. You reek of alcohol, your breath is suffocating me.” 

“Way to be a turn off.” said Lucas, laughing. 

“You know what- I’m done.” she said suddenly. 

“Wait wha-” 

“I’m breaking up with you, Lucas. You obviously only want me to makeout with me.” 

“That’s so not true!” He said defensively

“Save it Sinclair.” and with that she stormed out of the closet. 

“Isn’t making out the point of the game?” He yelled as she stormed away. Eleven and Beverly followed her out, leaving only the bois left. 

“What the hell just happened?” asked Dustin. 

“You tell me, she just broke up with me for no reason!” 

“Welcome to the bachelor club, run by Will and I. We might let that Ben kid in too, he’s pretty chill.” 

“Dude.” 

“W-wellll, S-stan and I are g-going into the closet if n-nobody else is.” Bill announced, grabbing Stan’s hand and taking him to the closet. 

“This had been a wild night.” said Stan, obviously drunk. 

“I k-know, right? You know, I’ve m-missed you so m-much. I m-mean it.” Bill grabbed Stan’s hands, just as Mike had grabbed Will’s. “Y-you’re my w-world. I l-love you s-s-so m-much.” 

“I love you too, Billiam.” Stanley said with a laugh. 

“Oh not y-you too! I s-swear I’ll whoop Dustin-” 

“Let’s just makeout.” 

“A-alright.” and they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on a flipping acrylic painting of Noah Schnapp for ten freaking hours and it didn't turn out perfect which makes me mad but it's pretty good ig like I really did that wow. It's funny bc I write, paint/ do art, and go to art school for the saxophone because I'm full of wasted talent and sadness yeet 
> 
> tomorrow (ig today since it's past midnight) I'm going to a sleepover with all my old friends I left to go to art school so yeah that'll be awkward
> 
> My high school is basically the show Victorious irl and idk why I'm talking about my weird school to online strangers but whatever it's past 4 am I do what I want


	8. Dustin Henderson's Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short lil something that might have accidentally made a new ship?? Who knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm sick today and it was pouring down rain/ mildly flooding outside and I look out my window to see my little sister playing in the puddles and let me tell you I got IT flashbacks and became Bill Denbrough for a hot minute

“AhhhhahHAHAHH my head fuckin hurtttsss” someone uttered from beneath their sunglasses. Basically half the camp was hungover, all thanks to the irresponsible parenting of Steve Harrington. 

“Oh my god the room is spinning” 

“I can’t feel my face!” 

“I feel like my insides are dead.” 

“Oh get over yourselves!” Max yelled. 

“AhHAHKJ DON”T YELL IT MAKES IT woRSe!” Dustin cried from beneath a bench. 

“I don’t know how you made that noise but ok.”

Like all fucking weird camps, they were locked out of their cabins by day. (Maybe this was just the psycho camp I went to?) This meant their hangovers would be spent in the nice summer sun, surrounded by screaming 7 year olds. 

“This was such a big mistake.” said Jonathan. 

“So true.” Nancy added. 

“Stebe, you’re a horrible mom.” said Robin. 

“whAT? So not true- I am the best of moms.” Steve said defensively. 

“At least you finally admitted you’re a mother.” Nancy tried. Steve just rolled his eyes. 

The day was spent hiding from children in the arts and crafts room, the only place with working A.C. If it weren’t running, the old lady working it might literally die. 

At 6:00 they were allowed back into their cabins for an hour before dinner. Most of them spent it drinking water and laying on the floor, questioning their lives. Mike was the first to sober up, helping his friends recover. By the time dinner rolled around everyone was practically normal. They sat at separate small tables, preparing themselves for the 8 year olds they would have to put up with. 

“Hey Bev.” called the voice of Ben Hanscom from across the room. She looked over as he walked over to her. 

“Oh hey, Ben. How’ve you been?” she said as she laughed. 

“Wow. Real classy Ben joke.” he said, adding a small laugh even though it was cringy. “Anyways, I tried my first vape today.” he said casually. 

“Really?” she asked, confused as ever. 

“Oh for sure. It was fruit flavored and all.” 

The moment came back in a wave of memory, consuming his thoughts. A couple of thots had approached him in the woods, offering him a vape for $10 and a stick of gum. He had still been hungover, so he obliged. They had disappeared into the woods, leaving him with his fresh vape. Once he had started smoking it he had immediately coughed, leaving it on the ground as filthy litter, never to be seen again. 

“It was pretty epic.” he said before walking away to his table again. 

“Dude. She did not look impressed.” said Lucas. The table was the bachelor table, consisting of Dustin, Lucas, Ben, and Will. Will was watching Mike across the room, who was sitting with El. 

“You’ll get her one day.” said Dustin reassuringly. 

“Yeah, she must be over Bill by now.” Ben added, earning confused looks from his new friends. 

“Oh yeah, you guys must not know. Beverly totally liked Bill, until he randomly out of the blue started dating Stanley. It was very confusing.” 

“Sounds like it.” said Will. “So how did it feel when your friends came out as gay.” Will asked randomly. 

Ben thought for a second. “Well, at first I was confused. I was taught that gays were bad and all. Then I realized they were still my friends, and they still are today.” Dustin and Lucas nodded, Will only thought more to himself. 

He didn’t remember much, only bits and pieces of his time in the closet with Mike. Had he confessed his love for him, or was his head just making stuff up. He’d never be sure. All he hoped for was that Mike remembered none of it. The last thing he ever wanted to do was ruin their friendship. 

“So Lucas, how are you gonna win back Max?” asked Dustin. “You can’t sit at the bachelor table forever man.” 

“Don’t worry, I have a solid plan.” said Lucas, smirking. 

“Yeah. whatever you say,” said Ben, earning a laugh from everyone. 

Mike sat next to Eleven at another table, trying to gather his thoughts. Had he remembered correctly? Had he really confessed his love for Will? He couldn’t remember what Will had said to him afterwards… curse Steve Harrington and his supplying of alcohol to children. 

“Hey Mike.” said Eleven, turning towards him. 

“El, what’s up.” he replied, almost uninterested in what her response would be. 

“Nothing much… I think we should get out of here.” she whispered under her breath, careful not to let Max hear her. 

“Oh yeah? And go where?” he asked. 

“Maybe the woods. I think we’d have some alone time.” she said, smiling. 

“Then let’s go.” said Mike, pushing away their thoughts. 

They stood up from the table, making their way to the front doors. 

“Hey- where do you think your going?” asked Nancy, blocking their exit. 

“We forgot something from our cabins.” said Mike coolly.

“Yeah. sure. I guess you’ll have to get it after dinner, you know the rules Mike.” 

“C’mon Nancy, do me a solid?” he pleaded. Eleven stood there quietly. 

“Fine. But if I get fired it’s on you.” 

He mouthed ‘thank you’ before the two made their way out the front door, escaping off into the woods only 20 short feet away. They held hands as they walked off to a discrete spot, sitting next to each other on a rock before kissing. 

“Where the hell did she go?” Max asked Beverly, after moving tables. 

“I have no idea.” she responded between spoonfuls of soup. “Probably to go makeout with Mike.” 

“Yeah.” Max sighed. “Whatever happened to chicks before dicks?” 

“Preach.” 

“Ya know, us redheads need to stick together.” said Max, dramatically. 

“Of course.” Beverly responded. “For someone I literally just met, you’re pretty cool Mayfield.” 

“Right back at ya, Marsh.” They smiled at each other before eating more soup. Because what better summer meal then hot soup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow last chapter's notes got messed up that's what I get for uploading at 4 am I learnt my lesson


	9. Steve Harrington and a Fuckin Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short but it needed to be added ok bye

“OH MY FUCKING GOD STEVE GOT MAULED BY A BEAR HE’S ALL BLOODY AND SHIT OH MY GOD HELP CODE RED CODE RED CODE RED CO-” 

“DUSTIN SHUT THE HELL UP IT’S 4 IN THE MORNING” Lucas shouted back as he rubbed his eyes. The sun hadn’t come up yet, and Dustin was wailing like a baby. The others began stirring, each meeting in the hall where Dustin was screaming from. 

“Did you say Steve got attacked by a bear?” asked Mike. 

“YES WHY IS NOBODY CALLING AN AMBULANCE???” 

“I don’t see a wall phone what about you guys.” said Bike. (Me saying ‘Bike’ unironically) 

“Get my sister then!” Mike yelled as he lead the big group outside. Sure enough, there was Steve, lying bloody on the ground right outside of the woods. His guts looked spread out next to him in a bloody heap, right next to a screaming 8 year old. She had pee dripping down her legs, and continued screaming for help. She was only illuminated by Dustin’s flashlight. 

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU???” 

“I-I-I-I-” she stammered. 

“S-s-she’s in s-shock.” said Bill. 

“I just came outside to watch the sunrise and I found him like this I-” 

“It’s ok.” said Ben, hardly comforting her. Robin emerged from the darkness with a herd of 7 year olds, followed by Jonathan and Nancy with everyone else. 

“What happened?” she asked seriously. 

The little girl repeated herself, more sure of her words this time. 

“Oh my god. I think he’s dead.” Robin muttered to Nancy not so secretly, causing many children to start weeping. 

Everyone stood there while the sun rose for a solid two minutes. When Steve’s corpse was fully visible, multiple children threw up. Just then Steve stood up, quickly. One kid yelled “zombie” and many screams were heard. 

“Sike!” he yelled before backflipping over top of the child, landing in front of her. “Welcome to camp you little shits!”  
Half the children ran away in horror. 

Robin laughed her ass off before admitting, “It’s a miracle you still have a job”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *backflips to assert dominance*
> 
> Archie from Riverdale could never


	10. Richie Tozier vs a Canoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowza, two whole chapters in one day
> 
> what an accomplishment 
> 
> or I just have no life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to feel about Suzie, might make everyone hate her ngl

They had gone back to bed after the stunt Steve pulled. Nobody could sleep though, because the sun had already risen. Mike laid in bed, trying to remember what Will had said. Will, Richie, and Eddie were playing uno on the floor. 

“Bow down, bitches.” Richie announced before playing a +4 card. 

Mike covered his head with his pillow, trying to drown out the sound of his annoying cousin. 

There was a knock on the door, and Will got up to answer it. Mike sat up and watched as he swung the door open. Dustin stood in the hall, pulling Will out of the room and closing the door behind them. 

“I guess he’s done playing uno.” said Eddie. 

“We need to talk.” said Dustin to Will. He lead him to the closet in the hallway, where the cleaning supplies were kept. 

“We don’t have much time, they kick us out of the cabins at 7, remember?” 

“Yeah I know, but this is important.” he persisted as he closed the closet door behind them. 

“Ok, what’s up?” asked Will. 

“So, there’s this girl named Suzie I met yesterday, I think she might be into me.” 

“Oh, really?” his voice didn’t have a hint of sarcasm in it. 

“Yeah. I asked Steve if I could plan a canoeing trip with her soon, he’s a pretty good wingman.” 

“Good for you man.” 

“Thanks Will. I just need a favor…” he trailed off. 

“Yeah sure, what is it?” 

“Well… I don’t want to be the only one out there- that’d be weird. I was wondering if you could go with us.” 

Absolutely not. Will was so tired of third wheeling Mike Wheeler. Yet he still responded, “sure, just tell me when.” 

“Dude, you’re the best.” Dustin hugged him awkwardly and they left the closet. 

Will walked back into the cabin, causing everyone to look up at him. 

“Richie looked at all your cards.” Eddie announced. 

“Eds, you weren’t supposed to say anything!” 

Will rolled his eyes and sat back down where his cards were. 

“What was that all about?” asked Mike. 

“Oh, it was nothing.” Will responded automatically. Even though Mike was his best friend, Will valued keeping secrets. He would keep Dustin’s crush a secret for as long as he wanted him to. It wasn’t his secret to tell. 

Mike looked at him suspiciously, then laid back down in his bed. His mind began to race, wondering what Will did. 

The 14-15 year old cabins were all connected in one big building. The building was square, with each (cabin) or room in each corner. There was a lobby area in the middle, basically a big hallway with a door for the entrance. This lobby connected to each room, and there was a supply closet at the end of it. 

So Steve opened these main doors at 7 am, ordering everyone out of the cabins in 10 minutes. This gave them enough time to pack their bags for the day, gathering sunscreen and bathing suits and whatnot. He explained to them that they would be canoeing today, and to bring the proper materials for it. They all packed their bags and followed him out of the building, watching him lock it up behind them. He lead them all down a dirt path that lead to the cafeteria, where they would be eating breakfast. 

The 7-8 year olds were already there with Nancy. Robin was in charge of the 9-10 year olds while Jonathan was in charge of the 11-12-13 year olds. Steve arrived with the teens, sitting them all at their tables. 

“Ok kiddos, I’m gonna go eat with my friends. Don’t do anything I would do, and definitely don’t do anything I wouldn't do.” 

And with that he walked away. The bachelor table discussed the canoeing trip, Dustin not mentioning Suzie. This was Lucas, Dustin, Ben, and Will. 

Bev, Max, Eleven, Mike, and Bike all sat on one side of another table while Bill, Stan, Eddie, and Richie sat at the other side. 

“Hey daddy, are you ready to go canoeing? Richie asked. 

“D-d-did you j-just call him d-dadDY???” Bill asked, concerned. 

“I think Thotiana’s excited.” Eddie answered, causing Bill to get even more confused. 

“Yeah, and Walmart’s gonna be excited to spend time with Baddie.” 

“Ok, w-w-what in the hell.” 

The three of them laughed, frustrating Bill even more.

A few hours later Steve took the crew to the canoes. He introduced them all to Suzie, a girl that had showed up a few days late to camp. He informed Eleven, Max, and beverly that she’d be joining them in their cabin. They all sighed, causing Suzie to look away awkwardly. 

“So… some kid shit the last canoe.” Steve announced, earning a groan from everyone. “It’s fine though, we’ll just put more people in each canoe.” 

Eddie, Richie, Stan, and Bill all got into the first canoe. 

“Ya’ll don’t want the demonstration?” Steve asked. 

“Naw.” said Richie. They rowed away, off into the abyss of the polluted lake. 

Suzie, Dustin, and Will got into the next canoe. Lucas, Eleven, and Mike got into a canoe before Bike, Ben, Beverly, and Max got into the last one. 

20 minutes later. 

“Wow this is soooo romantic.” said Eddie jokingly. Stan looked around awkwardly. He was holding Bill’s hand, and he was looking the opposite way Stanley was looking. Richie was ferociously rowing, a feeble attempt to impress Eddie. “When did we all get so awkward around each other?” he asked, trying to spark conversation. 

“Maybe when we all started dating each other.” Richie answered. 

“Fair enough.” 

Beverly was sitting next to ben, behind Max and Bike. 

“I don’t even know you guys.” Max announced.  
“That’s not even important.” Bev countered. “I feel like we were all made to be friends.” 

“Awe. I’m so happy you guys are my friends.” Bike added fondly. 

“Same here.” said Ben. 

“What are they doinggg?” Mike asked Lucas and Eleven. 

“Who?” El asked. 

“Will and Dustin.” he tilted his head towards their canoe. Sure enough, Dustin was whispering something to Will, who was smiling. The Suzie girl was staring into the water awkwardly. 

“Maybe they’re flirting.” Lucas suggested with a laugh. Mike rolled his eyes, and began rowing. 

“You know two people need to row in order to go anywhere, right?” said Lucas. 

“Not if one person has super powers.” said El. She started moving the boat with her mind, moving them away from Will, Dustin, and Suzie. 

“How are they moving without rowing?” asked Suzie, curiously. 

“Uhhh-” Dustin began.

“-Probably just the current.” Will interrupted. 

A moment went by; Dustin observed Suzie from the other side of the boat. 

“Hey Suzie… uhh.” He started. She stared at him, and pushed her glasses frame up her nose. “We should hang out sometime. Like a date.” 

She blushed, and Will quickly looked away- trying not to intrude. 

“I’d like that.” she said finally after what seemed like hours. 

“Really? I mean- awesome. How about tonight?” 

“Yeah, sure!” she answered. 

Steve blew the whistle, announcing to everyone that it was time to come back. Richie accidentally dropped the paddle into the water

“Ahh shit- here we go again.” 

“What do you mean ‘again’ and what the fuck did you just do?” Eddie asked him. 

“I uhh- dropped the paddle.” 

“We’re so screwed.” Stan announced. Bill just shook his head in disappointment. 

They ended up getting rescued by Steve and the gang, towing their canoe back to shore. 

“Dingus.” was all Robin could call Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealous Mike??? and I oop-


	11. Maxine Mayfield and the Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gals being pals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna wait a little while to post since I've been updating like crazy, but I had to post today cause it's Wyatt Oleff's birthday!!!!! S T A N T H E B I R T H D A Y M A N

After the canoe incident everyone was banished to their cabins. Suzie announced to her new roommates that she had a date with Dustin, causing them all to look at each other in confusion. 

“Well, the thing about Dustin is” Max started. 

“-he’s interesting.” El finished. 

“Interesting?” asked Suzie. 

“Very,” said Beverly. 

“I don’t really know him. He could be great, right?” 

“Yeahhhh…” said Max awkwardly. 

“He’s just very interesting. You know, I think you two would get along well.” said El. 

“I hope so.” 

Dustin came and got her that night, climbing out the window with her. 

“Girls night?” asked Max. 

“Hells yeah.” said Beverly. 

“Sooo” El started. “Let’s talk about boys.” 

(I write girl’s sleepovers like I’m not a girl but instead some foreign alien trying to decipher the species that are females. Anyways- ignore my awful writing skillz) 

“Yeah. Let’s talk about how awful they are.” Max joked. 

“I’m guessing things with Lucas aren’t that good.” said Bev. 

“You could say that.” she let out a small laugh. “I dumped his ass.” 

“Wow, you go girl” Bev said supportively. 

“He wanted to makeout with me and he was drunk and I realized he was just a stupid boy.” 

“It’s so nice to have girl friends.” Bev said suddenly. 

“Awee, we love you Beverly.” Max responded, El nodding with her.  
“Mike and I are good. Except he keeps watching Will- it’s really weird.” said El. 

“Ahh- I know how you feel. I thought Bill and I were fine, and then he fell for Stanley.” Bev added. 

“Wait they’re dating?” asked Max. “I mean I saw Bill kiss Will at the party, but I thought it was just guys being bros.” 

“Yeah. It was all really sudden. It’s ok though because he’s happy now, I guess. Plus, I think Ben likes me.”

“You should ask him out.” said El. 

“Maybe I should.” 

“I’m never getting back together with Lucas.” said Max. 

“You say that now.” said El. 

“Oh shut up!” Max laughed, hitting El with a pillow. She fell over laughing, causing Bev to laugh too. 

“We should do girl time more often.” said El. 

“For sure.” said Bev. 

“I have no idea what to do with that new girl- shes so naive.” Max said dramatically. 

“I know, and dating Dustin of all people.” said El. 

“I don’t know Dustin very well, he seems like a nice guy.” said Bev, defensively. 

“He’s nice, and funny, but he’s not the type to get a girlfriend.” El explained. 

“I think anyone could get a girlfriend if they find the right girl.” said Bev. 

“Even me?” asked Max. 

“Especially you.” said Beverly. 

They all went in for a group hug. Then there was a knock on the window before Suzie climbed back in, Dustin behind her. 

“That was exhilarating!” she declared before she hugged Dustin goodbye. 

“We should go out again.” he suggested. 

“For sure!” 

And with that he left, leaving only the girls. 

“Wow, you guys didn’t tell me Dustin was so much fun!” said Suzie, falling dramatically on her bed. El and Max had bunk beds while Bev and Suzie had twin sized beds. The room was relatively small too, with only a small rug in the center. El had climbed back up to the top bunk, listening to Suzie ramble on about the date from below. 

“Are we talking about the same Dustin?” asked Max with a laugh. 

“He’s just so dreamy! And we have so much in common… I never knew any other 15 year old who liked my little pony! And Twilight Sparkle is his favorite, just like me!” 

“Looks like you got yourself a keeper!” said Bev, excited that Suzie was excited. “Told ya so.” she whispered to Max. 

“I’m honestly really happy for you.” said Max. 

Suzie was smiling like crazy from her bed, thinking about the date. She explained to them that Dustin took her to the lake, where they used his telescope to find different constellations. 

“Sounds really romantic, actually.” Eleven admitted. “Mike doesn’t know a thing about romance.” 

“Maybe you should dump his ass.” Max suggested. 

“Maybe I should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Max wants a girlfriend?? 
> 
> And they all doubted Dustin's skills, but it turns out My Little Pony is the perfect way to a girl's heart. Maybe he should be giving Lucas some advice, give him a run for his money


	12. Billy Hargrove is a Meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo when can I join the bachelor's club???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wack. Also I love writing this story! Random, ik. But honestly I had like no plans for my first fanfic, which was literally my first fanfic ever. This story just seems so natural, idk, just really fun to write I guess
> 
> ignore my excessive commas

“Emergency meeting, bachelor club only. Cabin lobby in 5 minutes. Over.” Dustin yelled through his walkie talkie. It was late, around 11 or so. Everyone got the message, including those who did not need to receive it. Will went to leave cabin 4, in response to the signal. 

“What’s the bachelor club?” Mike asked Will when he saw he was leaving. 

“Oh- it’s just this group Dustin made.” Will responded. 

“Sounds cool, can I come?” Mike asked hopefully. 

“Uhh… not really.” Will said quietly before leaving the room. 

“Ouch.” said Richie. “The sweet taste of rejection.” 

“What do you mean rejection?” asked Mike. 

“Oh dear cousin, I never thought you were this naive!” Richie joked. 

“Yeah Mike… it’s kinda obvious that you like him.” said Eddie. 

“Listen. I’m fine with you guys dating. But don’t push that on me. I’m happy with El, very happy. And besides, Will is my best friend I could never date him. Not that I’d want to, anyways.” 

“Sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself otherwise.” said Richie. 

“Dude, just go to bed already.” said Mike. He got up to turn off the light, pressing his ear to the wall. He could hear what the so called “bachelor club” was saying, since they didn’t really keep their voices low. 

“So. I went on a date with Suzie tonight. It was amazing if I say so myself. She’s totally into me, and she doesn’t even care about my teeth! She even said kissing is better without them!” Mike could tell it was Dustin, obviously. 

“Wow!” said what had to be Steve. So Steve was allowed in but he wasn’t? Suspicious.

“I’ve made a plan to win back Max. It’s totally legit.” Lucas announced. 

“I’m listening.” said Ben, the one kid from Derry. Nice to know some random kid was allowed in too. 

“I’m gonna make her a flower crown, from all the flowers in the forest.” he announced proudly. “You know, since there aren’t any stores around to buy her something.” Lucas said proudly. 

“That actually sounds pretty cool.” said Ben. “Speaking of which, I might ask out Beverly.”

“Go for it man! She’s totally into you.” said Steve. 

“Yeah, for sure.” said Will. “I’m still alone but that’s alright because this is the bachelor club, we’re supposed to be alone.” 

“That was the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” said Steve. “But don’t worry, I’m single too, and I’m fine with it.” 

“reaLLY?” asked Dustin, shocked by Steve’s words. 

“Yeah. For once I’m gonna spend summer with friends instead of trying to win over girls.” 

“You’re only saying that cause there’s no girls around.” said Dustin. 

“Yeah pretty much.” 

So this was some lonely hearts club, Mike realized after hearing the depressing conversation Mike tried thinking back to the party, but was completely unable to recall anything. So he decided to make it his new mission to find out who Will liked, even if that meant infiltrating more bachelor club meetings. Maybe Edward and Richard were right. 

The next morning Robin announced everyone would be zip lining. Billy would be in charge of it. (rip) 

Mike was the first to go, proving to the others that it could be fun. After a few more people went, it was Lucas’ turn. He climbed the tall ladder that lead to the top of the tree. There was a platform where they stood to attach the harnesses. Billy helped him put it on, making him 10x more uncomfortable about the situation. 

Once he was hooked up to the line, Billy pushed him off of the platform. There must’ve been something wrong because the harness started coming undone while he zipped down the line. He began to scream while grasping for the line, but it was too far above his head. 

“Hey what’s wrong with him.” Bike asked, pointing up to Lucas. 

“I have no idea.” said Max, laughing at his screaming. She figured he was just scared, screaming like a baby. 

By the time he reached the end of the zipline he was happy to be alive. Somehow the harness had stayed together. Steve took it off of him, noticing how broken it was. 

“Why would Billy put this on you? He knew it wasn’t safe.” said Steve. 

“Man, I have no idea. But I seriously thought I was going to die back there.” 

Once Lucas climbed down the second ladder, he explained to his friends what happened.

“That crazy psycho bitch!” Max yelled in frustration. Although she broke up with Lucas, she would never want to see him hurt- or dead. “I’ll kill him. I swear I will-” 

“Max calm down. How do we know he knew it was dangerous?” asked El. 

“He would’ve known. Any counselor would’ve known, because we were told in training what a broken harness looks like.” Steve explained. 

“I’m just gonna have to have a long chat with Billy then.” Max said, finishing her tangent. 

Then a little girl came walking over, surrounded by a herd of 10 year olds.  
“Child endangerment.” she said, walking over to Lucas. 

“What?” he asked. 

“That looked like child endangerment to me.” she answered, pointing at the broken harness. “And how did you not realize that harness was broken? Dingus.” 

“Erica, how did you even get to camp?” 

“Mom drove me. That simple.” Lucas watched her, astonished. 

“Wait- did you just say ‘Dingus’?” asked Steve. 

“Sure did. My group has the coolest counselor.” said Erica. 

“Um I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say that. Because I’m obviously the coolest counselor.” 

“Yeahh- Ok. Keep telling yourself that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I jumped off a cliff into a dam and I swear my life is mimicking It like all I could think about was the quarry k bye 
> 
> btw that shit hurted-


	13. Lucas Sinclair is a Real Ladies Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Lucas being a dork and max getting confused with a little bit of Steve being a bad counselor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bev what are you doing? 
> 
> :)

It’s happening. Lucas was in the woods, picking out his favorite flowers for his favorite girl, which happened to be Max. He had a few dandelions picked out, but that was about it. The sun was beaming down, making it hard for him to concentrate. He’d drank all his water the minute he stepped outside, not thinking about how it would affect him in the next ten minutes. Suddenly this gesture seemed less romantic, and more like a punishment. He refused to be discouraged though, because he had his heart set on winning back his girl. 

He knew he’d messed up that night. It was an unspoken rule not to make out with people when your drunk. Especially if your underage and in the middle of a public setting, ya know? That’s how he understood why Max was upset. Although it was a stupid thing to be upset about. 

So he continued picking flowers, eventually taking them back to the cabin to make a crown- which he had no idea how to make. Luckily, he had some pretty cool roommates. 

“Hey, anyone wanna help me out? Bro to bro?” he asked, not really expecting an answer. 

“Yeah sure. I love arts and crafts.” said Stan. Bill was sitting on the bottom bunk, writing in his journal. Bill really liked writing, although it was just a hobby. It was his safe space, a secure way to release his feelings. That was just the way he was, a very creative person. His sketch book was hidden under his bed, right next to his journal. These two books held what seemed to be his whole life, all crammed between the thick pages. 

Bill didn’t know Stan liked arts and crafts. 

“So whatcha making?” the random flowers in his hand really didn’t give it away. 

“I’m making a flower crown for Max, chicks totally dig it.” he replied, gazing proudly at the handful. 

“Oh I bet.” Stan said with a laugh. 

They sat next to each other on the floor, debating on how to construct the flower crown. 

“We need a wire.” Lucas said blatantly. 

“We don’t even need a wire. Let’s just tie the stems together using the other stems.” 

“That doesn't make any sense but okay.” 

So Stanley started making the flower crown, with a little help from Lucas. After about 7 minutes it was done, and Bill had finished his journal entry. 

“W-wow. That actually t-turned out r-r-really g-good.” said Bill. 

“Thanks, I think you should try it on.” Stan replied slyly. 

“Ok, ok, wait up. Take it back now Y’all. Don’t go forgetting who this crown is for.” 

“Oh it won’t hurt anything.” Stanley reassured him before handing the crown to Bill. “Here.” 

“T-thanks.” Bill put on the crown, after a minute of hesitation. Stan smiled at him, while Lucas just rolled his eyes. 

“Are you guys done with your fashion show?” Lucas asked before Bill handed him the crown back. “I’m gonna go give this to her. Thanks Stanley.” 

“Hey, no problem. I hope all goes well.” 

Lucas left the room, leaving only the two of them. 

“Not to be cheesy or anything, but you really did look good in the crown.” Staney said awkwardly. 

“T-thanks S-stan.” Bill answered, smiling. 

They kissed, forgetting that they were flirting about a crown made for another couple. 

Max was out with Bev, El, and Suzie. They were playing an intense game of flag football, especially since it was Eleven’s first time playing. Max was covered in mud when Lucas approached her, causing him to literally cringe. 

“Hey Max.” he said awkwardly. 

“Hi Lucas. Can we talk later, I’m in the middle of a game.” 

Beverly watched as Lucas moved his hands from behind his back to reveal the flower crown. She felt a quick pang of jealousy. 

“Well, I wanted to apologize.” He offered the crown to her, and she took it. 

“Hang on guys.” she said to Bev and El, walking away with Lucas to a nearby bench. 

“What’s this?” she asked. 

“I wanted to apologize.” he said again. “I know I haven’t treated you well recently. I made this crown to show you that I’m sorry. So- will you be my girlfriend again?” 

“I- uhh-” it wasn’t surprising that Lucas as doing this. I mean, this was his generic apology method. They had already broken up like three times already, and he had used the same ploy to win her back every time. Yet every time he did it, it worked less and less. She didn’t want to take him back, but the guilt was overwhelming. He did take the time and effort to make the dumb crown, even if it was made of weeds. That meant he cared for her, right? The whole thing greatly confused her, and worst of all it felt like everyone was watching. Bev, El, Suzie, and many other kids that were playing with them all seemed to have eyes on her. Could she reject him in front of all of her friends? 

“I- I don’t know.” 

Lucas was shocked. He was certain the crown would work, charming her like it did before. 

“Ok.” he responded calmly. He needed to give her time to react, I mean he was asking a lot. “See you later then.” he dropped the crown in her lap, then stood up to walk away. 

“Yeah.” she responded dumbly. 

Once Lucas was gone her friends surrounded her. “Woah, that was intense.” said Suzie. 

“So did you say yes?” Bev asked, hoping for a no. 

“No- I mean- I said ‘I don’t know.’” 

“Oh. Well that’s good!” Bev responded oddly cheerfully. 

“Really?” asked Max, surprised by Bev’s reaction. 

“Totally. Now you have time to really think about it.” Bev’s argument was convincing, so Max dropped the subject. 

“Who’s in the cabin?” asked Steve. He went to double check the locks after he saw one of the bedroom lights still on. 

Stan and Bill hurried into the closet, leaving their bedroom light on. Steve walked in, and turned off the lights. 

“Damn kids don’t know how to turn off the lights.” he said under his breath before leaving. Once he left the cabins, they were locked from the outside. 

“You know what this means?” asked Stanley. 

“N-no.” Typical Bill, dense af. (That was the cringiest-idk if that's a word- thing I've ever typed)

“It means we’re locked in here- all day long. We can just sneak out the window and be accounted for at dinner. We have the whole day to ourselves!” 

“Then w-what are we w-waiting for, l-let’s make out!” 

And so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lucas :( 
> 
> btw you're about to get a whole lot of Stenbrough next chapter just lettin ya know


	14. Richie Tozier and His Henna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heck this chapter is a long one, at least there's some quality Stenbrough amirite 
> 
> also there's many conflicting moods so get ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags for a new ship!! (Bev x Max???) I didn't even know they were a ship until I started writing this and accidentally subtexted it and then realized it was genuine romance, whoopsie 
> 
> That must be how the Duffer Brothers feel about Mike and Will 
> 
> and I oop-

“So what should we do now?” Stan and Bill had been making out for quite some time now, after being secluded in the abandoned cabin. 

“I d-don’t know.” Bill knew weren’t going to take it any further than kissing.

“Maybe we can play a game?” Stan suggested. 

“S-sure!” Bill agreed, racking his brain for two-player games. 

They ended up running through the cabins, laughing loudly as they busted open the many doors. Stan taught Bill how to make friendship bracelets, and they made them in bulk for the whole group, including the party. In fact, they almost ran out of string. It took a while for Bill to figure out how to make them, and the first bracelet he made was pretty janky. Stan made 6 bracelets for every one that Bill made. While he worked on Max’s bracelet, his eye was attracted to one bag. It was Richie’s bag, and the reason it caught his eye was simple. Turns out bright red bags with patches that read "Suck my Weewee" are pretty noticeable. 

“Wanna raid Richie’s bag?” Stan suggested. 

“You k-know it.” 

Bill opened it first, expecting a snake to fly out or something. Instead, he was disappointed to find Hawaiian shirts, a hairbrush, more clothes, axe body spray, a bag of weed, and henna. 

“He’s probably gonna sell that weed to some preteens. Why are we friends with him again?” 

“Hey now, (You’re an all star) h-he’s your b-best friend.” Bill joked. 

“Welp, you have a point. Wanna steal his henna?” 

“Only if you g-give me a t-tattoo first.”

So the next ten minutes were Stanley writing his name on Bill’s arm with henna, very neatly might I add. The cursive was neat, which is pretty impressive for a random home henna kit. 

Bill attempted to write his name on Stan’s arm, but it turned out kinda ugly when he smeared the “i.” Stanley insisted that he liked it, much to Bill’s disbelief. 

They decided to sing some karaoke after 2 straight hours of bracelet making, they just couldn’t stop the grind. It takes a while for henna to dry properly, so that time was occupied by the brilliant vocals of Stan and Bill,™ without background music of course. (Sometimes I remember this fic takes place during the 80s). They decided to sing the most annoying and embarrassing song they knew. And it all started with a simple two words. 

“Turn around” Stan sang dramatically. 

“Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you’re never comin ‘round.” Bill sand, free of his stuttering. Singing with Stanley™ makes you forget all your troubles and just really enjoy life. 

“Turn around” Stan even did a little spin while Bill took it away with the next phrase. 

“Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears.” 

“Turn around,” Stan was smiling at this point, amused by Bill’s dramatic voice. 

“Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by.” Que Bill pointing to the distance, and lowering his hand dramatically. 

“Turn around” 

“Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes!” 

“Turn around, bright eyes” 

“Every now and then I fall apart” 

“Turn around, bright eyes!” 

“Every now and then I fall apart, and I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever!” Bill’s voice cracked with “than.” 

“And if you only hold me tight, we’ll be holding on forever!” Stan sang, serenading Bill. 

“And we’ll only be making it right, cause we’ll never be wrong.” Bill sang into a hairbrush he picked up off the ground. 

“Together we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all the time.” They sang together, sharing the hairbrush microphone. “I don’t know what to do, I’m always in the dark. We’re living in a-” they mumbled through the words they didn’t know, “-givin’ off sparks.” 

Bill dropped the hairbrush, grabbing Stanley’s hand. “I really need you tonight! Forever’s gonna start tonight” 

Stan took the next solo. “Once upon a time I was fallin in love, but now I’m only falling apart.” 

Now Bill was the one smiling like crazy. 

“There’s nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.” 

They both fell to the ground laughing. 

“That was so stupid but so much fun!” Stan said between laughs. 

“I know r-right! I d-didn’t even s-s-stutter!” 

They laughed some more, still recovering from their truly horrible rendition of “Total Eclipse of the Heart.”

“You know I l-love you, right?” Bill asked suddenly. It took Stanley by surprise, but he responded with a “yeah, and I love you too.” He leaned over Bill and kissed him gently on the nose before laying down next to him. 

They held hands while they sprawled across the floor, staring up at the artificial lights while they mocked the other’s singing abilities. Life was good. 

meanwhILE::

“She said ‘I don’t know’ like it didn’t even matter. How does she not know?? It’s a yes or no question???” Lucas complained to the bachelor club, in their secret meeting spot by the lake. Mike was watching from the bushes, as weird as that sounds. It finally dawned on him why he wasn’t allowed in- because he had a girlfriend. Eleven was great and all, but he really wanted to help his friends with their relationship problems. 

“That sucks man,” Steve said, supportively. “Anyways- I have an announcement.” 

“Did you finally get a girlfriend?” Dustin asked eagerly. 

“What? No- no way. I wanted to introduce a new member to the club.” 

“Oh.” Dustin said dumbly. 

“This is Robin, even though you guys already know her since she’s a counselor.” Steve went and left the chat, I mean circle, and got her. A few moments later he returned with our favorite Lesbian. 

“Aye, I’m Robin.” She announced, sitting by Steve in the circle. 

“Hi Robin, I’m dad.” 

“Steve- just no,” Dustin muttered as he shook his head. 

“Hey Robin, welcome to the Bachelor’s club,” said Ben, jokingly. 

“So this is where all the single ladies disappear to all the time.” 

“Pretty much,” said Steve. 

“Anywaysss, I might just leave her. Like- if she doesn’t know if she wants to be with me then what’s the point? I should just let her be.” Lucas continued. 

Robin looked around awkwardly at everyone’s reaction. 

“Maybe that’s for the best, man.” Dustin tried. 

“Maybe she never liked me in the first place,” Lucas whined. 

“Ughhh are these meetings always this depressing?” Robin whispered to Steve. 

“Yeah, usually. I’m just here to support my boy, and get all the tea.” 

“Aight.” 

“Welp. I need help planning my romantic gesture for Beverly,” said Ben. 

“Did you just say ‘romantic gesture?’ Dude- you’re too wholesome.” Lucas joked, trying to keep his mind off of his recent rejection. 

“Uhh, wholesome? Naw. I’ve been to hell and back.” Ben said ominously. Will looked to Steve, who just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Mind explaining?” asked Dustin. 

“I mean- I guess so.” Ben began to tell the whole story. Mike listened from the bushes, trying to hear everything. 

“So it all started when a clown killed Bill’s brother. But he wasn’t a clown- I mean he was but he wasn’t- ya know? He could turn into our biggest fears. For me, he was a mummy and for Eddie, he was a leper. It was a lot. We eventually killed him, we think so anyway. Oh yeah, and this kid named Henry Bowers bullied us. He almost killed Mike during our big fight with Pennywise- that was the clown’s name. So we thought this Henry kid died, turns out he didn’t. He terrorized us while we did teenage shit. He ended up in jail after he kidnapped Stan and beat the shit outta us. It was wack.” 

“I told ya, tEA,” Steve whispered to Robin. 

“Dude that makes no sense,” said Dustin, looking for Lucas to back him up. 

“No, it actually seems legit,” Lucas said awkwardly. 

“You’re telling me Stan got kidnapped, and Bill’s brother got murdered?” Dustin asked, amused by the story. 

“Yeah,” Ben said, plainly. “But don’t tell them I told you… it’s a really weird topic for them.” 

“Ok, sure,” said Lucas. 

“I believe him. You guys know what happened to me, at least give him a chance.” Will said finally. 

“Wack,” Robin whispered to Steve. 

“This is officially the weirdest Bachelor club meeting. Thank you for letting me be a part of it,” said Steve. “Now I gotta get the gays out of the cabin.” 

He didn’t give them time to be confused, because he stood up and walked away. Mike scrambled away from his spot in the bush, only to be met face to face with El. 

“El- uhh- what are you doing?” 

“I could ask you the same question.” She sounded serious, like a mom who just discovered her kid was sneaking out. There was something about her posture, or maybe it was her stance. Mike knew he didn’t want to start anything, so he tried to play it dumb. 

“I was just uhh-” curse his horrible imagination. “I was looking for my bracelet! I dropped it in the bush.” He tried his best to make a good excuse. 

“Why do you lie?” She asked sadly. After all this time she thought he would talk to her. 

“I swear I’m not lying.” to be fair, it sounded better in his head. 

“Mike. I know what you do. I see you spying on them every day. Just tell me why you do it.” She asked casually. 

“Wait- You’ve been spYING ON ME?” 

“Oh save it.” 

“I’m not spying on them. You’re crazy, just like Hopper,” he said coolly. 

“Don’t bring my dad into this!” She said defensively. 

“I’m just saying that I don’t spy on them.” He pushed past her, walking away to somewhere he didn’t know. 

“Don’t walk away from me!” and so she did it. Something she told herself she’d never do. Blood poured for her nose as Mike was spun around. 

“Hey! Cut the crap Eleven! You said you wouldn’t do that. You said you wouldn’t use your powers for bad.” he began, but he was honestly scared as hell. El had never used her powers like this before. 

“That was before you started acting like a dick!” He cringed at the name. “Just tell me why you care about them more than me!” She pleaded. 

“You’re fucking crazy! They’re my friends, and I want to know what they’re talking about! I don’t have to spend every minute with you, El!” She wasn’t holding him anymore, instead, she was wiping the blood from her nostrils.

“So you do admit to it. To spy on them.” She laughed as she spoke the bitter words. 

“Yeah. I guess so. But you admitted something too, and I don’t like it at all. I don’t even know you anymore.” Mike looked away from her but still faced her at will. 

“Bitch please, it’s not even that deep. You can’t fault me for something you literally were just caught doing.” She countered. 

“Something I did? Well tell me this Eleven- did I use my powers to find you, and then watch you while you watched your friends? Correct me if I’m wrong.” Mike spat back. 

“You care too much. They’re stupid boys- just like you. They only care about getting dates so they can tell each other about it. It’s pathetic.” 

“Don’t act like you and your girlfriends don’t do the same thing.”

“We don’t. Suzie is the only one who cares about boys,” she said angrily. (MaYbE iT’S bEcAuSe ThE oThEr TwO aRe GaY) 

“Wait- you don’t care about me?” Even if they were fighting, Mike still had feelings. 

“Mike, I didn’t mean it like that-” 

“I think we need a break,” Mike said softly. He walked away for good this time, leaving Eleven to cry by herself. The bachelor’s club was watching them, they arrived when they heard yelling. Will chased after Mike, leaving everyone behind him. 

The glorious summer seemed to mock him as he ran towards the cabin. Why could a day so perfect end in such tragedy? Oh for god’s sake, Eleven was right. This wasn’t a tragedy- it was a teenage relationship. Teenagers can do many things, but can they really fall in love? The idea made him feel pathetic so he bottled his emotions away for another day. 

“Mike, wait up!” Will called to him, desperate to stop running. Nobody likes running in the heat- ok? 

Tears were streaming down his face, only to be quickly wiped away by his hands. So he sat, outside of the cabin, crying to nothing. Why was he crying? He felt nothing after all. El was special, that was why. How many times do you get to meet the perfect girl, one with superpowers for that matter? Mike knew he liked El, maybe even loved her, so he didn’t know why he felt nothing. Bottling your emotions is a dangerous game. 

Will caught up and sat down next to Mike on the ground. He said nothing at first, but his presence was helpful. The two boys watched as Steve fumbled with the key to the cabin, and walked inside. 

“It’s not true.” Will’s words were unexpected, and they confused Mike. 

“What’s not true?” He asked. 

“Teenagers can fall in love. I know for a fact they can.” 

“How- how did you know?” 

“Because you’re my best friend, it’s my job to know. I heard the fight, I’m sorry she said that.”

“Don’t apologize for her.” said Mike. He did not want to hear any excuses for her behavior. (much like my mom). 

“I’m not apologizing for her. I’m sorry she said that because it hurt your feelings, and I never wanna see you sad or whatever.” 

Mike smiled at that. “You were going pretty strong till you said “or whatever.” 

“Oh stop booing me, you know I’m right.” They both laughed at the reference. 

“I miss this.” Mike wasn’t trying to be nice or whatever, he meant it. 

“I do too.” Will spoke quietly, like he was trying to hide from himself.

“So teenagers can fall in love.” said Mike, trying to get Will to open up. 

“True. I’ve seen it before. Most people think teens can’t fall in love, that they’re too young or something. It’s the same way a kid can get upset over a lost puppy. People are always gonna have those raw emotions, it doesn’t matter what age.” 

“Wow. ‘Will the Wise’ really suits you.” 

“For sure.” now Will was smiling too. 

“So have you ever been in love?” Mike didn’t really want to know. If Will said yes, and said some girl, he knew he’d wish he’d stayed quiet. Yet the curiosity was killing him, so he asked. 

“I think so.” Will replied after some time had passed. 

“Coolio.” 

It was dumb, he’d admit that, but it was all he had to offer. At least Will hadn’t broken his heart, he couldn’t possibly deal with two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so sorry I wrote most of this at 4 am on various days, different 4 am vibes for each day I worked on it 
> 
> I'm so tired. At least I actually edited it though, we love being grammatically correct :)))) And I urban dictionaried "janky" after my sister's friend kept saying it so yeah 
> 
> THE NEW TRAILER FOR IT CHAPTER TWO HAS ME DEAD ok bye that's all


	15. Mike Hanlon and the Gays, The Glorious Gays (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally like a super long chapter so I shortened it yeah we love being on schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't know everything about your partner. This was particularly true for Richie Tozier. 
> 
> Btw the next few chapters are hella gay soooo yeet let's get this bread fellas
> 
> also this chapter is mega cringe but I like it so whatever

“Seriously Richard, do you have any idea how lost we are?” Eddie was officially panicking, which he did often. Once he’d left for camp though, all his worries seemed to be left behind in Derry Maine. Sonia Kaspbrak could quite possibly be the reason for this, oh who was he trying to kid. Of course his mother was the source to most of his problems. Her and the fucking clown. Once panic officially set in, his heart would start racing, and his chest would become tight. He knew he didn’t have asthma, but his chest still tightened in fear. It was a habit, a bad one, but a habit nevertheless. Reaching for his aspirator like it was some holy grail, when in reality it held glorified tap water. Eddie didn’t know why he still wasted space carrying it in his fanny pack, or why he still even carried the fanny pack. Well soon the sense of hopelessness would become overwhelming, and he would have no choice but to curl up on the ground and cry. At least his mind would be occupied with these thoughts instead of thinking of the fanny pack. He didn’t want to do that in front of Richie though. He needed to stay strong for his boyfriend. 

“C’mon Eds, we’re not lost. The camp is right over there.” Yet the direction he pointed to was the opposite direction of the camp. Richie knew they were screwed but he tried his best to calm down his boyfriend. Surprisingly, his voice sounded confident as he spoke, so it actually helped to calm down his boyfriend. Wow, his boyfriend, that was a term he never thought he’d be able to use. Yet here he was, lucky enough to call Eddie his boyfriend. Richie isn’t completely stupid, conterary to popular beliefs. So he is pretty realistic when it comes to his life. He knows an annoying boy like him shouldn’t be able to date a nice boy like Eddie. It truly was miraculous that he stuck around. 

Richie had bothered Mike Hanlon that morning. Stan and Bill were nowhere to be found, so Mike suggested they go hiking. The problem was that no counselors were willing to hike with them, one of the many inconveniences that came with being annoying af. So Richie and Eddie had made the decision to hike alone, a horrible decision really. After about ten minutes they had become hopelessly lost, taken in by the great outdoors. 

“We don’t even have any water. And there’s bears out here. We’re so screwed.” Eddie muttered to himself, listing all of the reasons why they were going to die. “At least I’m not gonna die in that god awful sewer.” (Yes, I hate myself for making that joke). 

“That’s true.” Richie’s reassurance was not appreciated. “So whatcha got in the fanny pack? Anything useful?” That was useful. 

It seemed like a lightbulb clicked in his head. “Oh yeah, I’m dumb. I have my walkie talkie.” 

“You’re not dumb, we just make a great team.” 

“Do we really? We managed to get lost after 10 minutes of being outside.” 

“Well, you got me there.” Richie said in a horrible accent. 

“Does anyone copy?” Eddie asked hopefully through the speaker. 

“Yes, this is Mike, or- Bike. I hate you guys for calling me that- over.” 

“HE KNOWS HIS NAME NOW-” 

“RICHIE SHUT UP! Anyways, Richard and I are lost in the woods. Send help, over.” 

“Oh my god. Am I the only responsible one in this club? Over.” Bike was irritated but he wanted to help his friends nevertheless. 

“It appears that way, over.” 

“Alright, I’ll get back up. Over and out.” 

“Well that went well,” said Richie. 

“I just hope he can find us, you know, before we die.” 

“Stop saying we’re gonna die! If it comes down to it, we can always eat some tree bark.” 

“Richie, how many times do I have to say this- WE’RE NOT EATING THE TREES! Is 7 times not enough, do you still need to be reminded?” 

“Fine. But it’s only been 15 minutes and I’m already bored out of my mind. If only I had my Henna.” Richie stared longingly at the direction he thought the camp was in. 

“Your whAT?? You know what- I don’t even wanna know. Why did you drag me out here in the first place? Why did I let you drag me out here? Why didn’t we bring a map, or a compass, or literally anything useful?” 

“I have a confession.” Richie said out of the blue, abruptly changing the topic. Then again, nothing he said was ever expected. 

“Go on.” Eddie began to search through his fanny pack for food, or anything useful really. 

“I might of smuggled a ferret into camp...” 

Eddie was disappointed, but not surprised. “Why did you do that?” 

“Well Mr Weewee wanted to be freewee. aND I couldn’t release him in Derry cause it’s haunted and shit. I needed to give my lil boi the best life I can give him. So I figured smuggling him here was the best solution. But then he snuck out of his cage and uhh I don’t know where he went.” 

“You mean to tell me there’s a rabid ferret running around our cabin.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“I’VE BEEN SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS A RABID FERRET”

“That is correct, yes.” 

“Richie Tozier, if you don’t die out in these woods I’m gonna kill you myself.” 

“Is that a threat Eddie Spaghetti?” 

“Do you wanna find out?” 

“Maybe I do-” 

“You’re a liar.” Eddie made sure to shut down that conversation. 

“A what now?” Richie asked in his country boi accent. 

“Yeah you heard me. I’m calling bullshit. There’s no way you could’ve smuggled a fucking ferret into this hell hole without us knowing.” 

“Now I might very well be many things, but a liar ain’t one of em. So I’m gonna ask you one more time, are you callin me a liar?”

“Well I ain’t callin you a truther” Eddie said in an even better accent. 

Richie’s eyes widened in wonder. “YOU CAN DO ACCENTS???? AND YOU NEVER TOLD ANYBODY????” 

“I’ve been speakin country boi since before you was even born.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because no one will ever believe you.” 

“El, just tell us what happened,” Max pleaded with her friend, who stomped away to the lake after a heated argument with Mike. Bev and Max hadn’t heard the argument, they were still hanging around the games when it happened. 

“No.” El resorted back to the one word she used to always say. 

“C’mon El, maybe we can help,” Bev tried, but like Max, she was met with attitude. 

“Listen, I don’t want to talk about it. Ok?” 

“Fine. But don’t think this is over.” Max and Bev walked away, giving her time to cool off. 

“Do you think it was Mike?” Bev asked quietly. 

“Absolutely. That dickhead always manages to mess things up.” 

“True. We should go talk to him.” 

“Yeah, maybe we can figure out how he messed up Eleven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I've been embroidering (prob spelled wrong idk) so much lately I think it's an addiction
> 
> all the tumblr Rabiesexuals are woke after reading this 
> 
> I can't stop saying "Weewee" or "Janky" someone help me


	16. Mike Wheeler and His Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOoOOoo I wrote this chapter a while ago but I thot it was bad so I didn't post it. Then I reread it an thot "wow this shit slapz" so here it is
> 
> Also it picks up from two chapters ago if u remember that far lol  
> Don't worry cause last chapter picks up next chapter if ya know what I mean   
> I hope you do cause I'm confusing as hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my attempt at writing romance

Steve had known the two boys were in the closet, not metaphorical but physically, so he had been a good wingman and left them be. Although that time was passed and now it was time to be responsible Steve™. So he told the boys to leave the cabin and go outside. They had, after giggling a whole bunch. Steve couldn’t complain though, it was honestly refreshing to see actual young love. Depressing, I know. 

So the cabin was empty now, and Will bribed Steve to let him and Mike in. Surprisingly he gave up responsible Steve™ when his homies needed the room. It could be that Steve watched the whole scene go down with Mike and Eleven, or that Will gave him 7 cents to leave them be. 

“Just be quick, ok? I need to know where you guys are so nobody gets lost and- wait where’s your weird cousin? And the other kid too? Oh god I can’t lose another child at a job, not again.” 

“Uhh you better get on that.” Mike said while Steve ran away. 

Will anxiously fidgeted with his thumbs, trying to distract himself from the reality of the situation. The words of his father rang in his head, constantly repeating the same cruel words. One night his parents were fighting, like usual, so him and Jonathan went into his room. Will was showing Jonathan his latest drawing, like he normally would do. Jonathan was always curious about his art, so he agreed to take a look instead of drowning out their parent’s arguments in the sweet release that was music. This was a big mistake, because Will could hear every word his father had said. 

“You can’t raise two boys, you’re just kidding yourself, Joyce.” His yelling probably could’ve been heard down the street. 

“I’ve been raising them just fine on my own. They don’t need you!” His mom had defended herself countless times, and there was no need for her to justify her parenting. 

“These boys are not ‘just fine.’ Jonathan’s a freak, can’t even get a girlfriend. And Will? He’s just a flaming fag!” 

“You take that back, Lonnie. I’m not playing around. Those are your kids in there! You can’t just say those things and expect to be forgiven!” 

“Oh yeah? I’ll say whatever I want! I’m not gonna tolerate him acting like a fairy all the time! He doesn’t even know how to play ball, let alone get a girlfriend-” 

“Let’s go somewhere else.” Jonathan’s words sliced through his fathers. They were gentle, where his father’s were filled with hate. 

So here he sat, trying to drown out his thoughts with anything else. 

A few years after that Will realized he was gay. Well, it wasn’t a realization. He always knew deep down that he liked boys, so coming out to Jonathan seemed easy enough. He had told both Jonathan and his mom at the same time, just putting it out there. They both took it well, as he expected. He was happy they offered him love and support no matter what. It meant a lot to him. If only all of Hawkins would’ve responded the same way. 

Will wanted to tell Mike so bad. It always was in the back of his mind, no matter what they were doing. He just wanted to come out and say it, reveal the truth to his best friend. Part of him knew Mike would be supportive, but the other part kept reminding him of his father’s words and how they could belong to anybody. No matter how much he wanted to tell him, he knew he couldn’t. That conversation was for another day, one hopefully far in the future. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Mike asked, turning to face his best friend. 

“It?” 

“As in your love. I asked if you were ever in love, and you said ‘I think so,’ so do you wanna talk about it?” 

“Oh.” His mind went back to his dad. “Not really.” 

“Oh c’mon. Just tell me who she was. What was she like? Is it someone I know?” 

“Yeah.” Will muttered quietly. 

“Wait, reALLY? How come you never told me?” 

“Mike, don’t make this about me. You and El just broke up, let’s talk about that instead.” (crisis avoided). 

“Oh no. No way. We are not avoiding the topic, just tell me who she is and I’ll shut up.” 

“No.” Will said flatly. 

“Why not? I thought you trusted me after all this time… you know, with the upside down and all.” 

Well, at least he wasn’t thinking about his dad anymore. His thoughts were instead plagued by the horrible memories of the upside down. “Please don’t talk about it, I’m trying really hard to forget.” 

“Will, I don’t think that’s healthy-” 

“I’m not normal, Mike. I’m trying so hard but I’m not normal. I’m trying really hard to be, so can we please stop talking about this so I can help you with your problems?” Passive aggressive much. 

“Will,” Mike said gently, trying to calm down his anxious friend. “I don’t love you because you’re normal. I love you because you’re not.” 

“You really shouldn’t throw that word around. One of these days it’ll seriously hurt somebody.” 

“Well that was ominous as hell.” Mike tried to joke, but Will’s words hit him like a ton of bricks. Who would he hurt- Eleven? Had he even told her that he loved her? Did he even love her? “I’m not in love with El.” He said quietly. “Lucas says ‘I love you’ all the time to Max, you know, before they broke up. You’re right Will, teenagers can fall in love. But what happens when they don’t? Don’t get me wrong, I really like El, but I don’t love her. Don’t think I’m throwing that word around all the time, because I’m not.” 

Will was watching him now, his eyes widening in disbelief. Had Mike actually listened to his wisdom? This was a 1 in a million event, like a rare moon or something. Mike never listens to people. 

“And Will, I can say I love you, because I do. I fucking cried my eyes out when I saw them pull the fake body out of the water. Do you even understand that? I thought you were dead- for real. You’re my best friend since kindergarten. Seeing you, well even it wasn’t you, like that killed me.   
I wanted you to be alive so bad. I even wished it were me instead! I wished I never let you go alone that night. I should’ve never left you alone like that.”

“Mike-”

He wasn’t finished yet. “When your mom and Hopper got you from the upside down I was so happy you don’t even know. I wanted to hug you forever, I was so scared of losing you again. And you were sick, I had to wait for you to wake up in the stupid hospital. I just wanted to hug you so bad.” (platonically, ya know) 

Will listened to Mike’s words, breathing them in like they were a gasp of fresh air. Mike couldn’t get away this easy though. He wouldn’t let him. “Well Mike, I was scared too. I thought I was never gonna see you again. I called out to you, when I was hiding in Castle Byers, when the demogorgon got me. I called out to you, not my mom, not Jonathan, but you. I just wanted to be back in your basement playing dnd. I was so scared Mike, I just wanted to see you-” 

His words were interrupted when Mike pressed his lips to his own, his heart beating faster and faster as the seconds went by. All those times he imagined this kiss, it was never like this. This just simply wasn’t the right day, or the right moment. Mike just broke up with Eleven that day! Oh god, did this make him a rebound? All those years of friendship thrown away for some stupid kiss, one Mike probably didn’t think about doing. Spontaneous, that was the only word he had. This moment came not as it was expected to, but instead how it had to. This kiss had to happen. It completed their friendship like a sweet ending of a novel, a gateway to the sequel that would be their new relationship. That was, if Mike actually like him after all. 

So Will closed his eyes and kissed him back, his best friend. Suddenly it didn’t matter what his father thought, or what anyone thought for that matter. It was only him and Mike and the rest of the world could go suck it. 

Mike hadn’t even thought about it. Will’s words were just too much. Imagining Will, calling out to him. He couldn’t let another moment go by without kissing him, without unleashing his inner emotions he wouldn’t dare show to anyone else. Who knew what the future could bring? What if they got separated again and this moment never happened? He refused to let that happen, not again. So he did it- he kissed his best friend. He knew it was wrong, just because Will told him he was gay at the party didn’t mean any boy could come on to him and it would be ok. Mike was no exception, either. What if Will didn’t even like him like that? He’d just kissed him, without his consent. So he broke the kiss, and opened his big brown eyes and turned away, leaving Will to wonder if he did something wrong. 

“I- I’m so sorry- I have to go.” So he ran away, leaving Will behind inside of the cabin walls. 

“Wait, Mike!” but he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike: *Naruto runs away from my problems*   
> I guess Bev and Max are on there way to find him... yikes 
> 
> OK but I watched baby driver today and it was so good!!!!!! Like my bisexual ass was shook after seeing Ansel Elgort and Lily James (ok bye now)


	17. Nancy Wheeler Being Iconic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get wackkkk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: wow I just realized how much dialogue is in here... oh well

Eleven was clearly upset after the fight. Her friends tried desperately to comfort her, but she wanted to be left alone. Fair enough. They decided to look for their answers elsewhere. So Beverly and Max went to go get him, which wasn’t that hard since he was running right towards them. 

“Hey! Hey Mike-” Max started, but he kept running, eventually passing her completely. “What is that douche up to now?” 

“I don’t know, but let’s follow him.” 

“Aight.” 

Following from a distance, they watched as he sat down by the lake. By now most of the others had cleared out, heading to the cafeteria for lunch. It was a sad sight to see, Mike all alone in the grass. The two felt no remorse though, they’d seen what he did to Eleven and refused to take pity on him. Girl code. 

“Who’s the stalker now?” Mike called from the lake. He hadn’t even turned around yet he knew they were there. 

“How did you know we were there?” Max called back.

“I didn’t. I was like 40% sure.” 

“Shit.” she muttered to Bev. They both slowly approached Mike, careful not to scare him away like a rabbit. 

“Listen, I know I don’t know you that well, but I’m here to listen if you wanna talk about it.” So Bev was the good cop, thought Max. 

“Just go away, please.” Mike said quietly. He had his hands to his lips, covering them from the rest of the world. They had touched Will’s lips, after all this time. Touching his own face was a surreal experience now. 

“Just tell us why El is so upset.” Max said flatly. 

“We fought, ok? Is that what you wanted to know? Just leave me alone.” He had raised his voice at first, but by the end of his sentence his words were barely audible. 

“Not a chance.” Max replied snarkily. 

“I broke up with her. She was being a jerk.” 

“She dumped his ass.” Max whispered to Bev, who gave her a small smile.

“I heard that you piece of shit! Why’d you even come talk to me if you were just gonna make fun of me? I need time to think- ok? AND I DUMPED HER FOR YOUR INFORMATION” 

“Alright, we’ll leave after you tell us what in the hell is happening.” 

“I already told you we broke up. What more is there to say?” he glanced longingly at the lake, mostly wanting to be away from Max. 

“Tell us why you broke up,” Bev said sincerely. 

“I honestly don’t know- like I don’t even know. She caught me spying on the so called ‘Bachelor club’ so she got angry I guess, which was some bullshit since she was spying on me while I spied.” 

“Dude what the fuck.” 

“Anyways-” now that he’d started talking, he likely wouldn’t stop. “She used her powers on me so that she could keep yelling at me. So I told her we needed a break.” 

“Sounds reasonable enough,” said Bev. Max nodded, still processing all of the information. 

“So what did you do after that?” she asked with genuine curiosity. 

“Nothing.” he replied quickly, almost automatically. 

“Oh really? It did not take you that long to run over here. So, what did you do after the fight?” 

“I did nothing. And I’m leaving, go talk to El yourself.” He got up and left, pushing past Max on her way out. 

“Hey man, what the fuck” Bev said when she saw the scene. 

Mike turned around when he heard Beverly’s remark. “What do you mean ‘what the fuck?’”

“I mean, just because you’re angry or whatever doesn’t mean you can shove Max around. Like it or not, she’s here to stay. Don’t be a douchebag.” 

“Bev- it’s fine” Max started, but she honestly relieved that Bev stood up for her. 

Mike rolled his eyes and walked away. “Ok, he’s a certified dick. What’s his problem with you anyways?” 

“I don’t know, he’s just hated me ever since I showed up in Hawkins.” 

“Fucker.” 

“MIKE DO YOU COPY?” Eddie yelled through his walkie, desperate for an answer. It had been a full hour since him and Richie had first gotten lost. They were running low on water and Richie was trying to drink the sunblock. 

“W-what? Ughh- I copy” He replied after Eddie yelled a few more times. “Sorry guys, I fell asleep.” 

“You whAT??? Why didn’t you report us missing to the counselors?? They’re probably worried sick! Over.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll do that now. over.” 

“I thought you were the responsible one… I guess it was Ben after all. over” 

“Hey you take that back Eddie-”

“I won’t. Over.” 

“Nancy and Jonathan said they’d talk to Steve after lunch. Turns out he’s looking for you guys now. Just stay where you are. Over.” 

“That’s some clownery, luv.” Richie spoke through the walkie talkie in his best British accent. 

“Woah luv… that caugh me off guard.” B(m)ike responded instantly. 

“I don’t know what’s happening but I’m not gonna let it continue, over and out.” Eddie was pretty responsible most of the time, so he wasn’t really worried. Ok that might be a lie, maybe he wasn’t the truther after all. 

Bike was casually eating, enjoying a nice picnic outside while his friends struggled elsewhere. That was, until, Mike walked up to him. He stood right in front of him, blocking the sunlight entirely. 

“Mike, this is Mike. We need a Mike chat, Mike to Mike.” 

“Ok, give it to me. I’m just happy you didn’t call me Bike, Mike.” 

“So I need to find Richie. Steve said he and Eddie are lost and I figured you’d know about it since you know everything.” 

“That is true, and you’ve come to the right place. I just talked to Eddie over walkie, turns out him and Richie are lost in the woods. Good luck talking to him, Mike.” 

“Thanks again, Mike.” said Mike. 

“No problemo, Mike.” said other Mike, also known as Bike. 

“Heyyy Nancy” Mike said oddly as he walked up to his older sister. “Can I please go with you to look for Richie, our dearest cousin, in the woods?”

She thought about this for a moment, then ultimately decided she didn’t care. “Yeah sure, just don’t get lost.” 

“Okie Dokie.” he really had to work on his persuasion skillz but that’s for another day. 

The search party began at around 4 pm, two hours before dinner. Robin stayed behind to threaten the other children while Steve, Nancy, and Jonathan all went their separate ways to search the forest. They actually brought maps, compasses, and walkie talkies to make sure they wouldn’t get lost. 

They had been hiking for 5 minutes in complete silence, only the annoying sounds of cicadas filled the air. 

“So why did you want to come so bad?” Nancy asked her brother. 

“Uhhh I reallyyy need to talk to Richie.” he answered while looking downwards, being sure to avoid eye contact with his sister.

“Hey, I thought we could talk to each other, like we used to.” Nancy suggested meaningfully. She honestly did miss the days her and Mike would sit around chatting, that was until he started stealing her money for arcade games. 

“It’s about nunya.” 

“What’s nunya?” 

“Nun ya business.” 

“Wow Mike, real classy.” she said sarcastically. 

“Well what do you want me to say?” Mike asked, laughing a little at his previous not funny joke.

“I want you to tell me about your fight with Eleven… Steve and Dustin filled me in- sorry.” 

“Of course they did, traitors.” Mike cursed himself before he began speaking. “Alright, we fought because I was spying on Wil- I mean the ‘Bacholer’s club.’ It wasn’t even important.” 

“Um, whomst the fuck?” Nancy saw right through the cover up. 

“Fine. I was spying on Will and she got upset. Girls are weird.” 

“Like I always say, give them time. Well why were you spying on Will anyways?” 

“I don’t know… well I do but I don’t know why I do.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“I wish I didn’t know why I know,” Mike sighed.

“You lost me.” 

“Well It’s just that I really like Will, and I felt left out sort of. He’s been spending time with this new club lately and I never see him.” 

“Well, I know for a fact he feels the same way.” Nancy said reassuringly. 

“How do you know?” Mike asked curiously. 

“Well, you have your party, and we have ours.” 

“Who’s ‘we’?” Mike asked, again. 

“You’re so dense. Me, Jonathan, Steve, and Robin. Billy sometimes talks too. He’s actually not so bad after a few joints. He just ignores Steve a lot.” 

“Get to the point please.” 

“Well you were the one who asked! Anyways, one time Jonathan gets to talkin about Will, says he’s sad because he’s lonely.” 

Mike felt his heart drop in his chest. 

“He said he felt jealous of you and Eleven. I figured it was because he didn’t have a girlfriend. Jonathan thought it was because you guys hang out without him.” 

“Well now I feel like garbage.” Mike admitted while he climbed over a fallen tree. 

“Don’t- it’s not your fault. I felt the same way about Barb when I found out she was lonely, and now look at her… just don’t do it anymore. Spend as much time with Will as you can. It truly is a miracle he escaped the Upside Down.” 

“Well I’ll have plenty of time with him now that I dumped El. Except now he hates me.” 

“Why?” Nancy asked, not really expecting an answer. 

“It’s a long story-” but he stopped speaking abruptly when he saw Jonathan and Will emerge from the trees next to them. 

“Oh shit.” Nancy muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched Shazam today and <3 <3 <3 Jack Dylan Grazer <3 <3 <3


	18. Mike Hanlon and the Gays, The Glorious Gays (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> except -Mike Hanlon cause he's not in this chapter lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE SPOTIFY MIXES FOR EACH OF THE LOSERS AND FOR EDDIE'S IT ADDED "I just died in your arms" AS THE RECOMMENDED SONGS AT THE END- 
> 
> spotify knows. I'm not ready for It chapter 2

“What are you guys doing here?” Nancy asked. Will and Jonathan were just staring at them, looking dazed and such. The sun was beginning to set, and the sound of birds chirping was louder then the sound of their own hearts beating in their ears. 

“Same as you. We heard talking and assumed it was the two boys we’re looking for.” Jonathan replied quickly, after he broke from his trance. 

“Oh.” Nancy said as she looked to her brother. He was blushing madly, crossing his legs and looking once again at the ground. 

Will just stared at him, and then he burst into tears. “Mike please talk to me!” he pleaded as he broke down. Nancy and Jonathan watched in shock, stunned by the sight. 

“Will I’m so sorry.” Mike said after a minute of listening to Will cry. It took everything he had not to break down too. 

“Was it me? Am I awful or something?” Will asked between snuffles. 

“No! No Will, you’re perfect, I’m so sorry I ran,” Mike started crying too, silently sobbing as tears raced down his face. 

“What is happening?” Jonathan asked out loud, hoping to get through to any of them.

“You remembered. The night in the closet, you remembered what I said.” Will said to himself, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Yeah, I did. That doesn’t change anything… well...it does and that’s the point! It didn’t change anything until it did!” Mike was at a loss for words once again. 

“Mike that doesn’t make any sense!” Will practically shouted. 

Nancy looked panicked, meeting Jonathan’s eyes in shock. He just shrugged as his attention turned to the scene in front of him. 

“Let’s just split up again.” he suggested suddenly. “Let’s just all cool down and focus on finding them.” 

“Yeah! That’s a great idea!” Nancy backed him up, grateful for the suggestion. 

“Talk to me when you figure it out.” Will said sadly as he turned away. Jonathan squeezed his shoulder while walking side by side with his little brother, leading them away from Nancy and Mike. They disappeared back into the woods. 

“What was that about?” Nancy asked gently. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Mike announced as he wiped his tears with his sleeve. 

“Alright then. Let’s keep looking.” 

“Richie I’m scared.” Eddie announced. They were sitting down, watching the sun set in the distance. It was beginning to feel cooler, meaning nightfall was just around the corner. Eddie glanced around nervously, probably looking for bears. Richie was resting his eyes next to him, his head on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Don’t be scared Eddie Spaghetti, I’ll protect you.” his eyes were half closed, but he meant it fully. 

“What… what if we get eaten by bears? We already ran out of water…” he said anxiously. 

“Whoa whoa whoa calm down Eds.” Richie sat up, and grabbed Eddie’s hands in his own. “It’s gonna be alright, ok?” He smiled smally, but it did help reassure Eddie. Richie’s eyes looked like warm chocolate, bright and beautiful. They were enlarged by his glasses, making them much larger than they were. His eyelashes were long too, so when he batted his eyelashes at Eddie he noticeably blushed. 

“Why are you blushing?” He asked sweetly, still holding his lover’s hands in his own. Sometimes you could appreciate Richie, sometimes he was sort of a romantic. 

“Because of you, dingus.” Eddie replied with a laugh. 

“Wow, you’re using that word too?” 

“You know it.” Eddie replied humorously. 

Richie closed his eyes and kissed Eddie, finally making use of their day in the woods. The sky was now a pretty pink, the same shade as the undertones in Eddie’s cheeks. 

“You know I love you, right?” He asked softly, breaking the kiss. They were looking into each other’s eyes, searching for answers to questions that had never been asked. 

“You do realize we're not gonna die out here, right?” Richie assured him as he smiled a little more. 

“Yeah… I know, but we will one day. Summer’s not gonna last forever you know. Next years gonna be shit, too. The whole town will hate us. And if my mom finds out… we’ll then I’ll be wishing I was eaten by the fucking bears sooner. What I’m trying to say is that next years gonna be hell in Derry, Sophomore year will be tough. And so will every year, because that’s just how it is. I want you to know that I love you no matter what.”

“Did you rehearse that or something?” Richie tried making light of the situation. The sky was orange now, and the shadows created by the surrounding trees were almost eerie. 

“C’mon Rich, you know i’m right. You know we can’t be open about this next year.” 

“Yeah… it just seemed like such a far away problem I guess.” 

“We can still hide under the bleachers, or the bathrooms.” Eddie suggested lightly. 

“Or I can sneak into your room again and do the deed while your mom sleeps downstairs.” 

“Ok definitely no- and that was too oddly specific for my liking.” They both burst out into laughter, or as Richie used to say, “good chucks.” 

“Eddie you know you’re perfect, right? I don’t tell you as much as I should so I hope you know.” 

“I’m not perfect at all-” 

“Shut the fuck up, you are the most perfect person I’ve ever met.” Richie stood up dramatically, while Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“I mean look at you! Somehow you managed to look the complete opposite of your mother, because you’re fucking gorgeous. You know that night I sleep over with you, I tried to count all your freckles to help me go to sleep. You’re just so perfect Eddie, and you should know that.” 

“Well…” Eddie was blushing madly again, despite the fact that they’d been dating for weeks now. “Well You’re one to talk! I mean look at you, you are literal perfection Richard! I love your hair even though everyone makes fun of you for it, it reminds me of everything I was ever missing. It’s like a beautiful night time when I look at it, and I always think back to the first night you slept at my house. And when it gets wet and it gets real curly, it’s like heaven. I don’t know why you try straightening it in the first place! Your eyes are so cute because they’re so much bigger than they should be, and your lips are surprisingly soft for someone who drinks sunblock and never uses chapstick!” 

Richie started laughing again, causing Eddie to laugh too. 

“Why are we arguing about who’s more perfect?” Richie asked between laughs. 

“I don’t know but it’s kinda fun.” Eddie replied with a grin. 

“Yeah, it really is.” 

The sun was completely set, so the nighttime chills began to take place. Richie noticed Eddie’s shivering and took off his Hawaiian shirt, handing it to Eddie with a smile. 

Eddie put it on, earning a big smile from Richie. “You know I like it when you wear my clothes.” 

“Yeah I bet you do. Just don’t freeze to death in only a tee shirt, there are plenty of easier ways to die.” 

“Noted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing this: wow this is so much cringey content 
> 
> also me: posts it anyways


	19. Mike Wheeler, The Man with a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late, I decided to break this up into two separate chapters so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!! race next chapter !!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Max sweety, what are you doing??? 
> 
> ALso my poetry skills are nonexistent I'm sorry if I ruined January Embers I swear I know I suck lmao

7:00 pm~

“Let’s settle this once and for all.” Max said with some sass. There she was, sitting in the driver’s seat of Billy’s car, ready for anything to happen. Zoomer, that’s what she called herself back in the day. Back when she still needed to “prove herself” to the party. Fuck that shit. She owned this shit, so she had no fears as she revved the engine. Little did she know that this only egged Bev on even more. Eleven waved her flag, which was actually a red blanket. The two sped off down the long dirt road, off to find out who was truly the best driver in town. 

5:30pm~

“Well Mike didn’t make any sense whatsoever. Like I understand he needed time and all, but the way he treated you was fucking ridiculous.” Bev said angrily as her and Max walked back to the cafeteria. They were understaffed tonight, because most of the teens went out looking for Richie and Eddie in the woods. It seemed Will and Mike went looking too, because they were nowhere to be found. 

The two girls sat next to each other in the cafeteria, saving seats for El and Suzie. Eventually the other two girls found them, and sat down across from them. 

“Hey Beverly,” Suzie practically whispered from across the table. “Dustin told me that Ben has a thing for you. Apparently he plans on doing a ‘big gesture’ tonight at dinner.” Suzie wiggled her eyebrows at her, which only caused Beverly to roll her eyes dramatically. Max looked over at Ben uneasily. 

“Like he has the balls to.” Eleven admitted quietly, causing them all to laugh. 

“Speak of the devil.” Max whispered as she watched Ben get up from his table. Dustin and Lucas were giving him the thumbs up, and Steve was recording. 

“Oh shit.” Bev muttered as Ben made his way to their table. 

He gave her a postcard, one he bought from the camp gift shop. She flipped it over and read the neatly handwritten message. 

“Your hair is winter fire  
January embers  
My heart burns there, too  
I wish you knew how brightly it burns for you  
Your eyes are a summer storm  
It you wait to long I’ll get washed away, far from shore  
It’s not too late  
The hurricanes will continue until winter comes again  
Your kindled spirit will spark the blaze  
Then the sparks of dull storms will be replaced with the crack of a new flame  
And your January embers will light again.”

-Your not so secret admirer, Ben 

Beverly was shocked. The gesture was kind, yet it felt under appreciated. Ben smiled at her and walked away, leaving her to ponder the situation. Eleven took the note card from her, and read the poem out loud for them all to hear. 

“Oh worm! I had no idea he even liked you!” Suzie said excitedly. 

Eleven clasped her hands together in excitement, and Suzie was smiling ear to ear. Max confused her though. It seemed she didn’t find the gesture romantic, or maybe she was jealous. Bev had no idea either way. 

Max got up and walked away, seating herself at the boy’s table instead. 

“What was that all about?” El asked nervously. 

“I have no idea.” Bev said truthfully. She put the postcard in her pocket and continued eating, ultimately forgetting Max’s attitude. 

Max returned a few minutes later, with a smile on her face. 

“You good?” Suzie asked her, preparing herself for the worst. 

“Yeah… I’m good. I have an idea though.” 

“Yeah?” said Beverly. 

“I went and talked to Ben a little. He said you like driving, Bev.” 

“Yeah I do, so why’d you go talk to him?” 

“Well, you might not know this, but they call me the ‘zoomer’ because that’s the only sound they hear before I’m gone.” 

“Wow. How intimidating” Bev joked. 

“So we should race.” Max proposed lightly. 

“I would be down if I had a car.” said Bev. 

“Good thing ya do, Robin said you could drive hers and she didn’t care.” 

“Oh did she now?” 

“Yeah. So you down?” 

“You bet your ass I am.” 

Eleven and Suzie looked to each other uncomfortably. Max was smiling viciously as Bev tried her best to play along. 

“Dude. Why did you talk to Maxine?” Lucas asked Ben, who sat across from him at their table. Dustin, Lucas, Ben, and Bike were all sitting at their table, minding their own business, until Max had arrived. 

The boys™ had just convinced Ben to give his poem to Bev. He had, and thought that was the end of it. Then Max had showed up and screwed up his plans. 

“So you like Beverly?” she had asked him, causing all the other boys to look away. 

“Yeah I really do.” he had answered awkwardly. 

“I think she’s really cool, treat her well I guess.” Max had said next.

“She is really cool. One time she stole her aunts car and drove us around all day, not to mention when she took pictures of Stan and Bill on the ferris wheel.” 

“Wait- Beverly can drive?” 

“Yeah, not legally though.” 

“That gives me such a good idea!” and so she had said it, and Robin had overheard from the kids table where she sat. She had offered up her car at a chance to watch the so called race, not caring about her camp counselor duties. 

“She just wanted to talk to me about Bev, man. And why are you calling her ‘Maxine’ all of the sudden?” Ben asked Lucas. 

“Oh. And it’s because we broke up so were not using nicknames anymore.” 

“Wait- so did she have a nickname for you?” asked Bike. 

“That is classified information.” 

6:00 pm~ (30 mins later, and one hour before the race begins). 

“Hey Rich, I think I hear something…” Eddie started. 

“I hear something too. Sounds sorta like a rustling or something-It’s probably just your mom looking for your birth control.” 

“WE’RE NOT EVEN AT MY HOUSE??” 

“But for real I do hear rustling.” Richie switched to a more serious tone. 

“Oh fuck we’re so gonna die.” Eddie started panicking again, and raced to grab his aspirator. 

“Hey, it’s ok Eds, you don’t need that, ok? Remember the placebos?” 

“Yeah… yeah the gazebos, you’re right… I don’t need this bullshit.” 

“Placebos?” 

The rustling continued and both boys swore they heard a stick being broken. Eventually Nancy stepped out of the trees and Eddie shrieked in shock. 

“We found them, over.” Nancy said through the walkies. 

“Ok cool, we’ll make our way back. Are they ok, are you guys ok? Over.” Jonathan replied with concern. 

“Yeah they’re ok, just a little spooked, over.” 

“Alright Nanc. I’ll see you at the camp. Maybe later we can hang out or something...”

“You realize I can hear this line, right?” Steve asked, utterly disgusted. 

“Yeah that’s the point, over.” Jonathan joked through the walkies. 

“Ok over and out.” 

“Do you guys have any water?’ Eddie asked desperately. 

“Yeah, here.” Mike handed them the water, now happy he carried them through the forest for an actual reason.

“So Richie, can I talk to you?” Mike asked when he finished chugging water. 

“Sure thing homie.” 

The hike back to camp was fairly short, so Richie and Mike stayed a little way back to talk in privacy. 

“So the thing is, I really like Eleven but I think I really like Will too. Like when we kissed it was magic or some shit.” 

“Wait you guys kissed-” Richie was starting to get confused. 

“Yeah, stay focused.” Mike interrupted. Eddie and Nancy were awkwardly walking in the front, having literally nothing to talk about. “So we kissed, and then I ran away cause I was scared. I think it’s too soon, or that I hurt his feelings. So I really wanna date El but I like kissing Will, what does that make me?” 

“My dear friend, you are bisexual.” 

“Really? You think so?” Mike asked, sadly with no sarcasm. 

“Oh yes, I was in your shoes once. You know, before me and Eddie started making out.” 

“Ok I did not need that.” 

“I think you should talk to Will first of all, maybe confess your feelings for him. That would be the not dick thing to do.” 

“Yeah ok, I can’t screw up anything any more than I already have.” 

“That’s the spirit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOMIES I'M GOING TO MAINE IN REAL LIFE   
> LIKE MY MOM IS TAKING ME TO GO ON THE IT TOUR OF BANGOR MAINE WHERE STEPHEN KING LIVES AND I'M GONNA SEE THE REAL BARRENS AND SHIT AND IT'S GONNA BE AMAZING SO SORRY IF THE NEXT CHAPTERS TAKE AWHILE CAUSE I'LL BE ON VACAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Beverly Marsh Takes a Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I'm 15 and know little to nothing about cars ok bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who to ship Beverly with and at this point and I'm too afraid to ask 
> 
> sorry that was an old meme

Bill and Stan showed up late for dinner, after an evening date outside. It seemed to everyone else that they were always going on dates now. Stan walked energetically up to the table, handing out the friendship bracelets him and Bill had made earlier in the cabin. 

“Where are Eddie and Richie? I need to give them their bracelets… and Mike and Will? Where is everyone?” Stan asked the table. 

“Oh, you didn’t hear? Yeah, they got lost so the adults + Mike and Will went to go get them.” Dustin replied, unfazed by his own words. 

“I’m not surprised, just disappointed.” 

The doors busted open maybe five minutes later to reveal Steve, Nancy, Jonathan, Will, Mike, Eddie, and Richie. 

“Ayeee ya’ll didn’t die?” Lucas called out from his table. 

“Sadly no.” Mike replied. Eleven glared at him as he walked over towards his friends. 

“So here’s some bracelet’s Bill and I made earlier.” Stanley announced while handing out the bracelets. They were neatly made, with different color string on each bracelet. 

“Thanks, Stan.” Will said quietly before he walked over to the girl’s table and sat down. 

“What d-d-did you d-do?” Bill asked Mike, raising his eyebrows and nodding towards Will. 

“It’s a long fucking story.” Richie answered for him. 

Bill just shrugged and ate his food. 

“Hey Will.” said El, scooting over on the bench so Will could sit comfortably. 

“Hey guys. What did I miss?” Will tried his best to keep his mind off of his current situation. 

“Welp, Ben asked Beverly out.” Suzie announced. 

“Awe, really? I know he’s been wanting to for like- forever now.” 

“Yep.” Bev said shortly. Will decided not to press anymore. 

“Ugh that fucking dick.” El said to herself as she watched Mike from across the room. 

“What is this, the ‘I hate Mike Wheeler’ fan club?” Beverly asked with a laugh. 

“Hell yes!” said Max. 

“I personally have nothing against Mike.” Suzie said defensively, causing everyone to roll their eyes. 

“Well Mike and I aren’t exactly on good terms, either.” said Will. 

“Yikes,” Max said awkwardly, trying to fill the silence. 

“It do be like that sometimes.” El said solemnly. 

“So Robin radioed Steve and said you guys were racing? Is that even safe?” Will asked, concern growing in his voice. 

“Yeah It’s totally fine. El will be there anyways, she can always get us if something goes wrong, but I seriously doubt it,” Max reassured him. 

“Well I guess so.” Will said finally. 

Beverly looked at Max’s face, getting a good look at her competition. Max had a fearlessness in her eyes that scared even Beverly. This race would be hard to win.

“So winner gets what exactly?” Bev asked Max. 

“Winner gets anything of their choice, that simple.” she replied. 

“Alrighty then. It’s almost 7, so you best be getting ready (reddie).” 

“I guess I should.” 

It had been a special dessert day, something to keep the kids in the cafeteria while Eddie and Richie were returned to camp. That’s why it was so late already, and why Max and Bev would have to ‘race’ to finish by curfew. 

Once they were finished their pathetic excuse of ice cream they went outside and stood on the gravel path. It was dimly lit by a few street lamps, and the sun was already gone. Night street racing, even more intense. 

Max climbed into Bill’s car. He was sleeping already, quite upset by the lack of available dates. This was the perfect opportunity to win Bev over. Wait what? She didn’t know how winning a race would prove anything, but she wanted to try anyways. It hadn’t taken her long to realize she liked Bev. It was an obvious fact, like when she liked Lucas. There wasn’t a big, dramatic sexual awakening. There was simply liking someone and not liking someone. 

Bev got into Robin’s car. It wasn’t quite as fast as Steve’s, but his car wasn’t available. He’d rented a van and taken the whole crew up here in one go. Robin’s car was good enough though. She’d saved up enough money to buy a nice blue car, it had good milage too. 

Eleven started the race off with the wave of her red blanket. Max revved the engine, and then the two of them were off. The campers cheered loudly from behind them, stirred up dust stung their eyes. 

“Wow Bev is actually a really good driver. Probably not better then Max though.” Dustin said to Bill, who stood next to him. He was holding hands with Stanley, who used his free hand to wipe dirt off his face. 

“N-n-no w-way. B-bev is s-s-so g-gonna win. You should’ve s-seen her b-back in Derry. S-she was our get away d-d-driver.” 

“No way. Max is better for sure. My queen got us away so many times, with such little driving experience. Max was born to drive.” 

“W-w-whatever you s-say, man. B-b-but B-bev is also super g-good with a slingshot. S-she can hit anything d-d-dead on.” 

“No way!” Lucas chimed in from beside Lucas. He was eating popcorn, that Robin charged him $5 for. 

“Y-yeah, she’s g-got a l-l-lot of s-skills.” 

Stan visibly rolled his eyes. 

“She can’t be better at slingshot then Lucas, he’s our top dog.” 

“Yeah, I’m the top dog.” Lucas repeated. 

“L-like I said, w-whatever you s-s-say, man.” 

The girls finished their first lap, turning sharply around trees, dangerously close to a nearby cliff. Beverly was in the lead, Max close behind her. 

Robin made a $10 with Steve that Bev would win. Steve took the bet with a laugh. 

Everyone cheered as they made their way around a second time. Max was in the lead now and Dustin was cheering loudly for her. Suzie smiled next to him, finding the whole thing to be quite amusing. 

Just as Beverly made the sharp turn to start lap three, the left back tire flew off of the car. Robin had gotten a flat tire a few months ago and never bothered to replace the spare with a new tire. So, the “replacement” was slightly smaller than the other wheels. The tire landed ten feet from the campers. 

“Oh shit!” Ben muttered to himself. 

Robin’s car spun around now, making a full turn. 360 degrees later and the car was still spinning out of control. Beverly began to panic now, since she was getting pretty close to the edge of the cliff. She slammed on the brakes and the car crashed into the cliff’s guard rails. 

Robin gasped when she saw the front of her car get totalled. Yet this was not the end of the crash, not yet. 

“Bev! Are you ok?” Ben heard himself call from the crowd. 

(She couldn’t hear him, she had airpods in. (Ok I’ll stop)) 

She couldn’t hear him, due to the fact that he was easily twenty five feet away. A quick glance forwards revealed the vast landscape that lay below the cliff. The car was maybe a three feet over the edge, the guard rails clinging to it like a child on their mother’s leg. 

One more brush closer to death, and that was just this summer! Beverly sighed in relief as she quickly realized that she wasn’t dead. Max had stopped Billy’s car by now, and other campers were walking over with her to the scene. 

“I’m ok!” Beverly yelled from the driver’s seat. Nobody knew for sure what happened next. Some mystic 8 year olds say it was Santa that saved her that night. Others believed it was some sort of fate. Yet everyone can agree what happened next was nothing short of supernatural. 

Beverly went to put the car in park, to exit safely and to never again worry about her reckless driving habits, is what should’ve happened. Instead Beverly attempted to but the car in park, but accidentally accelerated. Maybe she was nervous and acted on instinct. Maybe she had no fucking idea what she was doing. Like I said, we’ll never know. 

And so the campers watched in horror as Robin’s car flew over the cliff. All that could be heard was the car revving and Beverly screaming. Ben cried out, and Max gasped. Bill felt his heart stop beating in his chest altogether. 

Robin raced forwards, but there was nothing she could do. The car was free falling over a cliff taller than 250 feet. 

Then it stopped, and hovered in the air. 

Eleven heard Max yelling “do something!” 

So she had. The car levitated for a moment, and Beverly looked helplessly out the window for the ground below. It was very far below her. 

The car flew upwards slowly, moving almost carefully. It landed on the ground with a small thud. After a few moments Beverly jumped out of the car and hugged Max tightly. Eleven then passed out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry this took so long to update, I've been on vacation so that's a big yeet   
> So basically when I write my next IT fanfiction I'll have been to Derry (Bangor) and know how to describe it better??? Ya'll best believe I have new fanfic ideas   
> Especially with the new movie coming out...  
> R+E


	21. Mike Hanlon and the Gays, The Glorious Gays (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Mike isn't even in this chapter   
> He will be soon though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watercolor painted today if you can't tell

“EL!” Mike yelled from across the crowd. He raced over to his now ex girlfriend, who had recently passed out after saving Beverly Marsh’s life. 

“El, are you ok?” He asked quietly from beside her. Max walked over and helped him pick her up, his scrawny arms could never do it alone. 

“She’ll be ok.” Max heard herself say. This was all her fault, and she couldn’t stop thinking that. She had challenged Beverly to race, the race that almost killed her. Now Eleven was unconscious and Max couldn’t believe it was all her fault. 

Steve helped them carry her to her room, where the girls slept quietly that night. This gave Max plenty of time to further ruin her conscious. That night was quiet around most of the camp. Mike and Will went to bed without even looking at each other. Even Richie had nothing to say. 

The next morning Max was disappointed to see that El still hadn’t woken up. She sighed and went back to bed, skipping breakfast altogether. 

“I have no idea how she lived.” Beverly heard a little kid say from across the hall. She ducked her head further behind her arm, where she attempted to hide herself from the others. This was to no avail, because her bright hair could always stand out from the crowd. 

“Hey, you ok?” Suzie asked. 

“Yeah, believe it or not this isn’t my first near death experience this summer.” 

“It be like that sometimes.” Will added. 

Max had not showed up for breakfast, and Beverly had no intention to go get her. She wasn’t mad at her, no way. There was no way this was her fault. Space was necessary though, so Beverly decided she’d go get her if she still hadn’t come out by noon. 

“Hey Suzie Poo,” Dustin said excitedly as he shoved Will out of the way to sit down. “Guess what?” 

“What is it Dusty Bun?” she answered with an equal amount of excitement. 

“Robin organized a talent show with Steve, and I signed us up.”

“That’s great! I can’t wait!” They kissed and then Dustin got up and walked away. Before he did though, he whispered “Tell anyone about this, and you’re dead Byers.” to Will. He had nodded with a big smile on his face. 

“Suzie, I love you, but those pet names make me wish I had fallen off the cliff.” 

“So not funny, Bev.” 

Stanley Uris took his boyfriend on a walk down to the lake. He had been planning this date for quite some time now, but he had planned the timing horribly. How was he supposed to know Max was gonna plan a dangerous race the night before his big day? Anyways, that wasn’t the point. He’d paid Steve $10 to drive to the store and buy him some watercolors and paint brushes. So it’s official, the Stenbrough paint date was a go. 

“W-w-what is all t-this?” Bill asked happily when he saw the set up. Stan had placed a great big blue quilt on the grass, with a picnic basket and everything. Next to it was Bill’s sketchbook, and the watercolors and brushes he had purchased. The birds were still chirping, and a little hummingbird landed right next to Stan’s picnic. 

“I figured we could paint.” Stan said plainly. 

“R-really? Y-you l-like p-p-painting too?” 

“There’s some things you don’t know about me.” 

“Alright then, s-shall we begin?” 

“We shall.” 

They started out by drawing the outline of the picture they would paint, Stanley revealing some artistic talent Bill never knew he had. This just made him love him even more. They ended up doing portraits for each other. 

“How did you draw my hair so well?” Stan asked with genuine curiosity. Bill was about halfway done his nearly spot on portrait of Stan. 

“I g-guess you could say I’ve had a l-lot of p-practice.” Bill said awkwardly. 

“Why was that so hot?” Stan asked before kissing his boyfriend sweetly. 

Stanley’s portrait was good, surprisingly since it was his first time using water colors. 

Thirty minutes later their pictures were completed. They exchanged them, and each of them were blown away by the talent of the other. 

“I have s-some other t-t-things for you, S-stan.”

“Awe Bill, you don’t have to-”

“J-just accept the g-gift.” Bill said, laughing at himself. 

“Yeah, ok,” Stan said with a small smile. 

Bill handed him a painting of a bird. It was a Gymnorhinus Cyanocephalus, or a Pinyon Jay. It was the first bird Stan had ever showed Bill, and it wasn’t native to the area. He had told him that he always wanted to go out west and see it, and Bill had always agreed to go with him. Now there they were, with their very own Pinyon, even if it was painted.

“Wow, this is amazing, Bill!” Stan said excitedly. He hugged his boyfriend, who blushed madly. 

“N-no p-p-problem, S-stan.” Bill was now smiling ear to ear. “I h-have something else, too.” 

Stan was still smiling when Bill handed him a sealed letter. Written in calligraphy was “For Stanley.” 

Stan looked at him, puzzled. 

“G-go on and o-open it.” 

And so he did. He carefully broke the seal and pulled out a neatly written letter. Stan had no idea Bill had rewritten it a dozen times at least. 

For Stanley, my favorite boy   
You’ve always wanted to go out West, to escape the hell hole that is Derry, Maine. I always knew you meant it, and I always intended to go with you. I would follow you anywhere, as long as we went together. Apart we are nothing more than two 15 year old boys, recklessly careful boys too afraid of their own shadows to leave the comfort of an evil town. Yet together we could leave. We could leave and go anywhere you want to go. So it’s up to you. We can wait until we graduate, or we can go now. I’ll hold you close to me in the back of your car, on a cool summer night where the only light comes from the moon above. I’ll tell you that it’s all gonna be ok, if I can make it through the stutter. I love you Stan, and you’ve saved me. You’re the breath of fresh air I needed, after drowning in my own sorrows. Maybe one day we can even adopt our own bird, a blue jay. One day we’ll forget all our problems, and the only thing we’ll worry about is what to get each other for our anniversary. Maybe I’m thinking too far ahead into the future, or maybe I’m just being realistic. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because you’re my favorite boy. Maybe I’ll be a writer or something, so I can properly describe how perfect you are. Either way, you’ll always be a big part of my life. 

“Stan re read the letter three times before looking at Bill again. “I love you too Bill, I love you so so much. Let’s do it. Let’s go out west in a car we can’t afford, and a plan we don’t have.” 

(Sorry, I just re watched Baby Driver lol). 

Bill smiled at him and they kissed again, passionately while the sun shone down on them from above. 

“Get a roooom.” Erica called from a canoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me last chapter: everything is serious Bev almost died   
> Me this chapter: STENBROUGHHHHH 
> 
> but fr if someone wrote me that letter I'd be like "listen pal, we've been dating for like 2 months, calm down" but it's fanfiction so it's fine haha...


	22. Lucas Sinclair Makes a Bad Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically preparation for next chapter lololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re reading all my past chapters to remember stuff for later on and realizing how cringe it was 
> 
> also I might upload some one shots I've been working on but idk, maybe I'll put them out right before It chapter 2 for emotional support for everyone 
> 
> Like I have some It one shots and an idea for a Byler one, also I'm about to start reading the goldfinch so you knOW I'm about to jump right into that fandom

El was still sleeping when Max finally decided to leave the cabin. It was around noon, and everyone else was doing their own thing by the time Max even stepped outside. Bill and Stan were enjoying a romantic picnic at the lake. Dustin and Suzie were rehearsing for the talent show in the woods. Mike and Lucas were going fishing with Eddie and Richie, and Ben and Bike were questioning their life choices by the pool. Bev was sitting by Will at the arts cabin, where Will was drawing and Beverly was watching whilst ranting to him. This was where Max decided she’d do to first. 

“Hey guys.” Max said weakly as she walked into the cabin. 

“Max!” Bev said excitedly, completely losing her train of thought. This was good news for Will, because he was getting tired of her ranting. 

“Hey Bev, how’ve you been?” 

“Alright I guess, I’m glad you’ve finally left the cabin.” 

“Yeah, me too. I just really want Eleven to wake up soon.” 

“Don’t worry Max, she will eventually.” 

“Yeah,” Will chimed in. “From what I’ve heard it usually doesn’t take her this long to get her powers back.” 

“She must be really drained then.” Bev replied. “If I hadn’t been stupid enough to run the car off of the cliff then she would’ve been fine-” 

“Hey, it could’ve easily been me, or anyone for that matter. El is basically a superhero, she was just doing her job.” Max interrupted. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Bev said meekly. “Sooo Will, tell us about your encounter with Micheal.” Bev decided to abruptly change the subject. 

“Yeah, what happened?” asked Max. 

“I don’t really wanna talk about it…” 

“Oh come on!” they said in sync, startling Will. 

“Fine, but you better not tell El.” 

Max and Bev glanced at each other before nodding. Will rolled his eyes and began to speak. “Mike kissed me, and it was really awkward, and I don’t know what it meant.” 

“Wait- he kissed you? When?” Max asked excitedly. 

“They day he broke up with El, I think I was a rebound or something.” 

“Will, no way, if Mike kissed you then I bet there was a reason. Even if he is a douche I don’t think he’d ever do anything like that.” Max tried her best to reassure him. 

“I just don’t know, the whole thing is so confusing. I just wish he would talk to me again.” 

“We need a plan.” Beverly said finally. 

“Indeed.” 

Will suddenly wished he’d just kept his mouth shut. 

“RICHIE GET OUT OF THE WATER!” Eddie yelled to his boyfriend, who had just jumped off the canoe. “YOU COULD GET ONE OF THOSE FLESH EATING BACTERIAS THAT EAT OFF YOUR WHOLE FACE IN A WEEK!! I’M SERIOUS!! I DON’T WANT A FACELESS BOYFRIEND!!!” 

“Awww he said we’re boyfriends” Richie said in his valley girl voice. 

“I thought the valley girl died back in first grade.” Mike whispered to Lucas, who shrugged in response. 

“I’m serious Richard, get on the boat.” 

“Nope, I am quite fond of the lake.” he responded now in ‘the British guy.’

“I swear to god, fine. You leave me no choice. I’m gonna have to start calling you ‘dick.’ Maybe even ‘dichard’ if I’m feeling extra fancy. You did this to yourself, Dick.” 

Richie’s already large eyes widened in horror. “You wouldn’t.” he was still doing ‘the British guy.’

“I would. But I won’t if you get out of that bacteria cesspool.”

“Fineee.” Richie climbed back into the canoe, struggling greatly in the process. 

“So Micheal, we need a plan.” 

“Don’t call me that, Dichard.” 

“Touche” 

“A plan for what?” Lucas asked. 

“A plan for our dearest friend William.” replied Richie. 

“Don’t act so mature, Richard. You’re the one who sang “who can say where the road goes” while Beverly fell off a fucking cliff.” Eddie said defensively. 

“Dude, seriOUSLY??” asked Lucas. 

“I cannot confirm nor deny those accusations.” 

“Ok everyone needs to shut up and help me make a solid plan.” Mike said loudly. 

“Fine. But I’ve already helped you enough times bro. All you gotta do is talk to him, maybe even try apologizing for being a major dick.” Richie said coolly. 

“I thought you were the dick. Get it? Since your name-” 

“I’m so gonna kill you, Sinclair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally watched cmbyn a few nights ago and ??? I don't really know how to feel   
> Like I liked it but the ending messed me up


	23. Mike Wheeler Grows a Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING!!! so gET REDDIE (haha jk there's no reddie, just Byler fools)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soft 
> 
> I didn't notice until I was editing how often I say "really" and "Literally"

“GUYS SHE’S AWAKE!!” yelled Robin. When Steve had first introduced her to his children, she was apprehensive. Yet over the last few weeks, she’d grown to love these kids. That’s why she was literally the only person who thought to check on Eleven. 

After a few moments, all the kids gathered around, since they had to run from the docks and the arts and crafts cabin. 

“Surprise bitches, I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me” 

“Oh my god.” Max laughed as she went to embrace her best friend. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok!” Bev sighed before turning it into a group hug. 

“You guys are crazy!” Suzie said shakily before she joined the mountain of hugs. 

“Awwwe, get over here Will,” said Eleven, so he joined in on the hug too. 

After everyone started to leave, El moved quietly to the back of the room where Mike stood alone. 

“Listen, we really need to talk,” she said gently. 

“Yeah, I know. For the record, I’m really glad you’re ok.” He said shyly. 

“Thanks. Anyways, we need to talk about Will.” 

“Will?” Mike’s heart started to race and his pulse began to quicken. El noticed these changes because his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. 

“Yeahh… I think he likes me. I know we just broke up, but I think it’s weird since we’re basically siblings.” 

Mike burst out laughing before he even got the chance to sigh in relief. “I can tell you this, Will definitely does not like you like that. Nope. No way.” 

Eleven laughed at this. “I know silly, it was a joke. I wanted to see how you’d respond, you know since he obviously likes you and all.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right- wait whAT” Mike’s jaw dropped when El’s words sank in. “What do you mean, he doesn’t like me like that. Does he?? Yeah no, he doesn’t like me like that-” 

“Friends don’t lie, Mike.” Eleven was getting a little too much enjoyment out of this conversation. 

“Oh don’t give me that shit, please just tell me what you mean.” 

“Welp, if I did that then I wouldn’t know for sure.”

“Know what for sure?” Mike couldn’t stand the anticipation. 

“That you like him back, duh.” Eleven was laughing again, loudly for that matter. 

“How did you know?” Mike asked genuinely, before realizing what he’d just admitted. 

“I didn’t. But now I do, so it’s a good thing I was right.” 

“What is this sorcery??” 

“Whatever. I wanted to tell you that it’s totally ok for you to date him, Mike. Just go get him, ok? Our relationship ended on bad terms, but that doesn’t mean we can’t stay friends. Ok?” 

“Ok. Thanks, El, I really needed that,” he said seriously. 

“Yeah, whatever lover boy.” she smiled one last time before walking away.”

Mike started to run, forgetting his problems altogether. He was finally running towards something, or someone, meaningful. Past relationships were always great learning opportunities. This was particularly true for Eleven. He had spent so much time romanticizing her that he forgot an important step, becoming her friend. With Will it was the opposite, since he had been his best friend since kindergarten. It was time to finally complete the circle, since Eleven and Will were opposites in his mind. This was the first time one of them wasn’t in the upside down while the other was. It felt like an eclipse or something. He could finally enjoy company with both of his friends without worrying about the other one’s safety. Maybe that was why this moment was so special. 

“Will! Wait up!” it was almost angelic the way his head turned towards him, the way the sun shone through the clouds, casting a golden light on his pale complexion. 

“Mike?” His voice was soft and sweet, finally not sounding afraid like all the other times he’d called out his name before. 

“Will!” He was finally in front of him, trying desperately to confess his love, but unable to catch his breath long enough to do so. “Will, I’m so sorry,” they were now face to face.

“Mike, It’s ok, really. You don’t have to apologize for anything. You’d just broken up with El and you needed a rebound, that’s all. I get it, ok?” His voice had no trace of sarcasm, which was probably the saddest part for Mike, he knew his friend genuinely thought he was a rebound. 

“What? No! Will, no, just- ugh. You were never a rebound, ok? I’ve always liked you, you know. I didn’t really know I liked you like that for a really long time, but none of that matters now because I know that I love you now. So much. Please forgive me for being an asshat.” 

“reaLLY? Yeah, of course, I forgive you, even though I should really be the one apologizing to you-” 

“What? You literally did nothing wrong here!” Mike pleaded. 

“Mike, I think I love you too” 

“You think” Mike smiled at that, before embracing Will. The height difference meant Will’s face was resting on Mike’s shoulders. Mike waited a few seconds for Will to back away, and then cupped his face in his hands. 

“You see, my whole world fits in my hands.” 

Will blushed at that, actually charmed by the cheesy remark. “Mike, shut up and kiss me.” 

And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the Eleven and Mike scene while listening to Kesha
> 
> Also I'm so not freaking reddie for school to start again


	24. Mike Hanlon and the Gays, The Glorious Gays (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is home dogs, the content you've been craving~ (And by that I mean the Bachelor's club)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It Chapter two is about to mess me tf up catch me walking out of the theatre when all the shit goes down

“Emergency Bachelor's club meeting!!!” rang the voice of Ben Hanscom through each and everyone’s walkie talkie. “Oh shit, wrong channel.” He adjusted his walkie before yelling, “EMERGENCY BACHELOR’S CLUB MEETING AND I'M BRINGING MIKE, OVER.” 

“Mike wheeler? Over,” asked Lucas. 

“Nope, the one and only Mike Hanlon. Over.” 

“You could’ve just said Bike...over.” 

“Oh my. Just meet me at the lake, ok? Everyone I’m serious this is very urgent. Over and out” 

“Yup. I bet it is.” chimed in the voice of Erica. 

“erICA??? whAT are you doing on this channel???” Lucas asked angrily. 

“What’s wrong nerds? You really thought nobody else in this camp knew about your little group? Where do we think we get our entertainment?” 

There was silence from her older brother. 

“Wait, how did you even find this channel?” asked Dustin, who was listening the whole time with Steve. 

“That’s beside the point.” 

The Bachelor’s club gathered down by the lake. It was theoretically a nice spot, a pretty far distance from the camp, surrounded by forests and canoes. The lonely group of bachelors never expected to find Bill and Stanley, asleep on a picnic blanket. 

“What in the hell,” said Steve. 

“It’s kinda cute” admitted Dustin. 

“It’s kinda beside the point, no matter how cute it is,” Robin said finally. 

“We’ll just ignore them,” said Ben. Truthfully, he was happy that Bill and Stan got together. It meant that Bill was done chasing after Bev, after all. 

“Ok, I have big news,” said Mike (Hanlon). 

“Billy’s gone?” asked Lucas. 

“You’re a vegan?” asked Dustin. 

“Jonathan and Nancy broke up?” asked Steve. 

“They’re lesbians???” asked Robin. 

“No, no, god no, and who? Nevermind. I’m glad Will isn’t here, that would’ve made things real awkward.” Mike responded. 

“Wait- what about him?” asked Dustin. 

“Welp, you didn’t hear this from me by the way, I saw Will and Mike earlier. They’ve caught the gay. I saw em’ kiss and admit their feelings.”

“Wow! Even the frogs are gay!” Lucas said excitedly. 

“I’m not even surprised, to be honest, we all kinda saw it low key,” Dustin admitted. 

“I love my (dead) gay sons!” Shrieked Robin. 

“I know, I’m super excited to guys. All we gotta do now is fucking uhhh let them come out I guess. Like pretend we don’t know.” said Mike. 

“Agreed,” Ben said finally. 

Like 20 fuckin minutes earlier~

“So now what?” asked Will, breaking his lips away from Mikes. 

“I dunno.” Mike responded dumbly. Both were unaware that the other Mike had just accidentally witnessed the whole thing, and was reporting the news to Ben as they spoke. 

“Well, I’m gay,” Will said plainly. 

“Yeah. I know bud.” 

“Don’t you bud me! We just made out!” Will said defensively. 

“Whatever you say, homie.” Mike teased. “I’m bi, bi the way. See what I did there? The pu-” 

“I know bud.” Will mocked, yet his tone was lighthearted. 

“Ok, now I see how annoying it is,” Mike said jokingly. 

“Nothing you do could ever annoy me, Micheal. You’re just too gosh darn cute for that,” Will said sweetly as he squeezed Mike’s cheeks, causing him to blush. 

“Hey- quit that!” 

Both boys laughed like crazy for a good 5 minutes. Things were finally becoming okay, surprisingly enough. The birds were chirping and the sun shone brightly above. The surrounding trees were deeply green, almost as enchanting as the little specks of green in Will’s eyes. 

“So does this make us boyfriends?” Will asked timidly, losing any humor he had mere seconds ago. 

“I dunno, do you want it too?” Mike asked, almost as flustered as the boy next to him. 

“Yeah. Micheal Wheeler, I formally request that you take my hand in this quest for love by agreeing to be my partner.” 

“So you want me to be your boyfriend,” Mike said plainly, but a smile was creeping onto his face. 

“Indeed that is correct.”

“Then yes, I will be your boyfriend. But only under one condition.” 

“What?” Will questioned, confused out of his mind. 

“You stop calling me ‘Micheal’”

Will sighed in relief, and let out a small laugh. “Of course, Mickey.” 

Mike rolled his eyes before saying, “Shall we kiss.” 

“We shall,” Will responded before leaning in, letting Mike do the work angling his head so he could embrace him. Why did Mike have to be so freaking tall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah idk if I should actually take the time to write out more character arcs for the rest of the gang or if I should just end this fic before school starts


	25. Maxine Mayfield Has a Crush, and a Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Max's gay awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say again, IT CHAPTER TWO IS ABOUT TO MESS ME TF UP

“Oh f-f-fuck. W-what time is it?” Bill asked tiredly, still half asleep. The sun was setting, and he had a light sunburn on his face from sleeping under the sun. Squinting his eyes and feeling a slight pain made him aware of this. 

Stanley stirred awake once he heard the sweet sound of Bill’s voice. “Shit! Do you think anyone saw us?” panic grew in his voice. 

“I doubt anyone w-would care anyways. It’s n-not like w-we’re a s-secret or anything.”

“Yeah but still, I’m weird about pda.” Bill finally looked over at his boyfriend, his eyes now fully adjusted to the light. His curls were stuck to the side of his face, and his cheeks were pink, probably sunburnt like his. 

“S-stanley.” Bill muttered lightly. 

“Yes?” 

“I just like s-saying your name. One d-day I w-won’t s-s-stutter it.” 

“I’ve told you this before, I think your stutter is cute.” 

“S-stanley.” 

Stanley laughed to himself. 

“H-hey! I thought my s-stutter was ‘cute’!” Bill screeched defensively. 

“It is. I just like hearing you say my name.” Stanley responded plainly. Bill blushed, although his cheeks were already pink. 

“S-stanley Uris.” 

“Bill Denbrough, you are precious,” Stan said with a smile. 

Bill smiled ear to ear. 

“I just don’t understand!” Eleven yelled, tears rolling down her face. 

“Do you want me to get Max?” Suzie asked nervously. She was sitting next to Eleven by the gaga pit when she had suddenly burst into tears. 

“I thought he liked me! We broke up not even three days ago!” Eleven cried. 

“It’s gonna be ok-” 

“And Will? Why Will of all people?” Her sobs intensified. 

“Consider the following. Will and Mike have been friends practically their whole lives. Of course, they share special connections too.” Suzie said plainly. 

“I guess. I mean, I pretended to be ok with it so that Mike wouldn’t feel bad about ditching me. I helped him get with Will! That’s how good of a friend I am. An ex-girlfriend for that matter. I guess I just wish someone loved me-” 

“Someone will, someday. You’re so badass! You don’t even need no man in the first place.” 

“You know what? You’re so right!” Eleven stood up dramatically, startling Suzie in the process. “Let's play gaga or something. I shouldn’t be dwelling on this.” 

“Yeah- yeah for sure!” Suzie said excitedly. “Gather round 8 year olds!” she yelled at the nearby kids. “Let’s show em’ who’s boss!” 

It can’t be that hard, right? Telling someone you like them, for that matter. Yet what happens if you’re unsure, or if the whole world disapproves. Why should you take the leap of faith, the leap that could ruin your life and leave you broken on the ground below? These were the thoughts that raced through Max’s mind as she laid in a lonely canoe. Drifting was fine for now, she didn’t feel like actually paddling the boat. Especially since the light breeze kept her moving. She’d gotten into the boat after all the boys had come back. Richie had been drenched in water, and she didn’t bother asking why. Actually, it was more like she didn’t care why. 

“Ugh” she sat upright, and the angry sun shone right into her eyes. “Fuck you,” she said loudly, squinting her eyes to block out unwanted light. Who cares how crazy talking to yourself is, she’d been through enough crazy to know this was fine. 

Do I really like Bev? She thought to herself. It was hard to accept another fucking crush into her already chaotic life. Recalling all of her past crushes, it was hard to find where they actually began. Liking Lucas occurred gradually, growing slowly between the fine line of hatred and affection. Liking Lucas was safe, it was perfectly fine, even if her older brother saw it differently. 

Liking El was a whole other story. From the moment Lucas mentioned her, she had doubted her existence. Then she had shown up and pushed right past her, neglecting her like some kind of annoying insect, one that had infested itself into the party. Max had always known, clearly at that, that Eleven would never like her back. It was a miracle when they had become friends, but I guess being the only two girls in the party that was bound to happen. Eleven and Mike had clearly been together. So that was an obvious no. Just another unrequited love, destined to never happen. Another friend tainted by her intrusive thoughts of romance. 

Bev was different, though. Bev had rejected Ben before, and Max had a pretty good feeling she’d do it again. Bev had instantly connected with her, through their same interests and hair color. The redheads. Liking Beverly was fine, and it almost felt natural. Her smile was always bright, hiding the tears she’d cried so many times before. Max knew she had some past trauma, but did not know the extent of it all. 

“That’s it, I have to ask her out. I don’t care how much of a dick move it is, making her choose between me and Ben. She’ll know what’s best.” and with that confession, she began paddling back to shore, back to Beverly Marsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwe Stenbrough


	26. RICHIE TOZIER CRACKHEAD ENERGY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry in advance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just warning the first half of this is my *horrible* attempt at writing a real make out scene. Keep in mind that my writing skillz are a little above zero. Ok good luck 
> 
> I swear I will provide that good Bev/ Max content just give me t i m e   
> School starts in tomorrow and I'm gonna yeet myself down an elevator shaft

“Ugh watch the arm,” Eddie said quietly in between kisses. 

“Sorry Eds” Richie responded quickly, eager to return to the kissing. 

Richie had grabbed Eddie’s hand and pulled him into the empty supply closet. Eddie had banged his arm against a shelf when Richie pushed him against the wall. 

Richie was kissing him gently, but it wasn’t gentleness Eddie wanted. After all this time he was finally ready for something more, something that he’d been waiting for all this time. 

Eddie broke the kiss again, causing Richie to roll his eyes. “Lock the door,” he said swiftly. 

“Already did,” Richie replied with a smirk. 

Eddie could hardly see Richie’s face when kissed him for the third time. He grabbed Richie’s hair, the curly mess it was after air drying from the lake, and pulled lightly. 

“Shit” Richie muttered as he deepened the kiss. He’d never had his hair pulled like that before. Richie put his hands on Eddie’s hips, steadying himself. 

Richie moved downwards, and kissed Eddie’s neck softly, causing him to groan. “This good?” he asked softly. 

The way Richie's lips brushed against his neck sent a shiver down his spine. “Yes. Keep going” was all Eddie managed to get out. 

“Shit Rich, why didn’t we do this ages ago?” Eddie asked after a few more moments had passed. 

“No fucking way I would’ve kissed you like this when your mom was around,” Richie said with a laugh. 

“Oh my god, I do not wanna hear about her right now-” 

The door swung wide open, and light flooded the small closet. “What in the fuck is goin on here?” Robin asked with a laugh. Richie threw himself off of Eddie and was speechless for once. 

“Naw I’m just playin. I don’t care, just try to be quieter, the 8 year olds thought a monster was hiding in here.” More silence from the stunned boys. 

“Dinguses, dingi, whatever the plural for dingus is,” Robin said, laughing as she walked away. 

“I thought you said you locked the door!” Eddie said frantically. 

“I thought I did,” Richie said dumbfoundedly. 

The two boys practically fell out of the closet, Eddie swiftly closing it behind him. 

They joined up with Lucas and Dustin outside, who were playing gaga ball with Suzie, Eleven, and some random 8 year olds. 

“Looks like someone had a good time!” Dustin laughed as he pointed at Eddie. Both of the boys had swollen lips, and a few hickeys were visible despite Eddie’s shirt. 

“Yeah, jeez. What happened to your neck, Eddie?” Eleven asked after she got out. 

“Uhh, it’s nothing” Eddie replied swiftly. 

“A whole lot of nothing,” Lucas added, laughing hysterically with Dustin. 

Dustin started making kissing sounds and Lucas laughed hysterically. "Umm Richie, yeah that's right... yeah kiss me harder Rich- oh god harder harDER-" Dustin's voice was like three octaves above it's normal pitch. 

“You think that’s bad, you shoulda seen what I did to his mom!” said Richie. 

Eddie audibly gasped. 

Meanwhile~ (I’d hate to use this god awful transition but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do). 

“Hey, Bev!” Max called out as she ran to meet up with the others, “wait up.” 

Beverly turned around to see Maxine sprinting across the grass towards her, passing the gaga pit where Eddie was being clowned. 

“What’s up?” Bev simply asked. 

“Ahh, nothin.” shit shit shit she was losing her mojo, wait who says mojo anymore “so do you like Ben?” Max asked, abruptly ending her thoughts. 

“Uhhh” Beverly was obviously flustered. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“But do you like like him?” The girls now had the attention of the gaga pit players, and they listened closely to Bev’s answer. 

“I mean- I just don’t know. Why are you asking me anyway?” 

(gay panic) “uhh, no reason. Ok bye” *zooms away* 

Max ran back towards the lake and bumped into Will and Bike. 

“Hey- Max wait! We have an announcement,” said Mike, suddenly sounding rushed. 

“Everyone over here!” Will shouted. Everyone came walking over, including Nancy and Jonathan. 

“We’re dating!” Will said excitedly, and Mike smiled from ear to ear. 

“Wait! But me and Jonathan have an on and off relationship and you guys are our brothers! What happens when we get married? What am I gonna tell the kids???” Nancy suddenly burst into tears. 

“Wait- we’re getting married??” Jonathan asked, genuinely confused. 

“We are now!” and with that nancy pulled a ring out of her pocket, sucking the tears back into her tear ducts. “Will you marry me?” 

“OMG YESS SKSKSKS” shouted Jonathan, as he began to tear up. “More news guys, me and Nancy are having a baby, and we're naming her Steve after her baby daddy!” 

Robin’s head turned around 180 degrees, her back and head now facing Steve. “Congrats Stebe, you’re gonna be a dad!” 

Max woke up sweating, yet laughing. That was the worst dream she’d had in a long time. Although the dream was absurd, it still brought to her attention that she had no real plan for wooing Beverly, and she certainly couldn’t do it now without one. 

*Steve's ur daddy now ;))))*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry lmaooo   
> If you couldn't tell I wrote the two parts of this chap on two separate days hehe 
> 
> Story Time: I went to my best friend's end of summer party (I switched schools to go to an art school) and long story short I lost a round of cup pong truth or dare and we had to kiss. So yeah first kiss was with my best friend. ALSo she doesn't know I'm bi, not that that would have anything to do with it of course 
> 
> At least I'm *experienced* now and can write simply accurate descriptions about kissing. btw it's awkward as hell, maybe that's just cause it was a fucking dare but idk The weird thing was that she's like a heck lot taller then me so I had to lean up, and she put her hand on my cheek.
> 
> Another day of anxiety telling me "am I thinking too much into this?" The series!


	27. Richie Tozier vs a Ferret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 27!!! (aka the magic number) 
> 
> This chapter has some lightheartedness after It chap. 2   
> ur welcome, I know u need it bb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched IT chapter two on Thursday and I really liked it. 
> 
> (spoiler warning)   
> Of course it was sad. I almost cried in the very beginning with Adrian Mellon, let alone at the end. The movie was very similar to the novel, (Just a few things were outta place and wacky) and I really loved seeing everything come to life! I thought the digital de aging thing was awesome, although Eddie probably looked he most cgi'd (other than Richie ofc). We LOVE RICHIE'S GAY MOMENT!!!!! c'mon, R+E, was the cutest/ saddest thing ever. The clubhouse sent me, and the fucking arcade scene transitioning to Paul Bunyan was brilliant. IT WAS SO COOL THAT I SAW THE STATUE IRL!!! I personally think he's bi, since he has relationships with girls in the book + he thinks Beverly is pretty. (But then again he calls Eddie cute all the time).
> 
> Benverly was so cute, and I'm glad Ben got over the "winter fire hair" pennywise attack scene pretty quickly. I thought all of the actors did an amazing job, especially Bill Hader lol. Bill Denbrough was portrayed exactly as I thought he would be. A man slightly crazy, yelling at random kids (lol no but fr it was great). ALSO MIKE HANLON!!! The old spice boi finally got some well deserved screen time! The only thing I didn't like was henry Bowers. His attack on Eddie was just plain weird, and slightly comical. In the novel he fights Mike first, so maybe that's why I disliked it (bc it was reversed.) I wish He would've talked to the moon, but oh well. Also why Patrick in the car instead of belch??? O h w e l l. 
> 
> Now the elephant in the room, Eddie's death. I cried, but then again who would I be if I didn't cry. I've followed this story since the first one came out, and I'm personally very attached to it. I love Eddie and I was so sad to see him go, but at least him and Stan went bravely. I was so sad that Richie left while he died, but maybe that was a good thing. (SO he didn't have to watch him die). Stanley's death was also a tear jerker. The soft flute medley in the backgroud was beautiful, especially with the childhood flashbacks. It was a cruel parallel, but it was needed. I'm glad is death had purpose, and that the movie displayed it much more nicely then the book did. This story will also hold a special place in my heart. And don't worry, I'm not leaving this fandom full of reddie clowns. No way jose. I have like 3 more fics planned out and this one isn't even done yet. So stay tuned kiddos, I will deliver the content you deserve. 
> 
> Overall I loved it and I'm gonna watch it over and over again until I die  
> K bye Losers

“What the fuck” Max said aloud as she woke from her horrific nightmare. At least in the dream she had confessed to Beverly… sort of. This whole confession thing really wasn’t for her. When Lucas had asked her out she had been grateful that she wouldn’t have to ask him herself. Despite all of this, Maxine Mayfeild told herself she’d do it if it were the last thing she ever did. She would ask out Beverly Marsh, the fiery red head who took nobody’s bullshit. The girl who could kill you with one look, and then bring you back to life with her smile. (Evanescence style). The girl who raced her when nobody else would, who made friends with her when Mike turned her away. The girl who fought off a demon for her friends. Suddenly facing the demodogs wasn’t the scariest thing Max has ever had to do, asking out her friend topped that. Max began to row her canoe back to shore, again. She’d been rowing it the first time when she chickened out, and took a small nap in the canoe. That was obviously a bad idea. (That was obviously bad writing).

El was winning gaga ball, against Suzie and some 8 year olds. Her powers had returned, so it wasn’t really all that hard. Nobody questioned the little drop of blood that fell from her nose while the ball slammed into a child’s shin. The kid screamed in pain, maybe she pushed a little too hard. 

“Ahhhh you thot! WHy did you throw that so hardddddd???? I’m gonna post about this and my 65 instagram followers will know what a horrible person you are!!” the kid yelled as she climbed out of the pit. 

Suzie held back laughter as tears ran down her face. Eleven was laughing too, and tears freely flowed. The other children were laughing too, forming a whole cult of bullies. 

“So how did you manage to take down Lily?” Erica Sinclair asked loudly from across the pit. 

“Whomst the fuck?” El asked in response, earning a gasp from all of the children. 

“SHE SAID A BAD WORD!!! I’VE ONLY HEARD MY DAD SAY THAT WORD!!” yelled another kid. 

“Yeah yeah whatever.” said Erica to the kid,who backed away from her. “Anyways, Lily was one of the worst campers in this hell hole. I’d like to personally thank you for ruining her career.” 

“Uhhh, you’re welcome?” Eleven responded, unsure of herself. 

“Respect. Now, auto thots, roll out.” and with that Erica and her possy were gone, leaving Suzie and El to question their life choices for a short minute. This minute was interrupted by Dustin emerging from the bushes, with Lucas, Ben, and Bike behind him. 

“Hey Suzie poo,” he said quietly, making sure Lucas didn’t hear him. 

“DUSTY BUN!” Suzie yelled excitedly as she flung herself onto him. He hugged her back, and Lucas stood behind her, arms wrapped around his chest as he mimicked a make out scene only Dustin could see. He reacted with a sharp glare, all while Suzie was blissfully unaware. 

“Whattup kids,” Beverly announced as she walked towards the gang. Max had disappeared that morning and she wanted to hang out with Eleven and Suzie, not knowing Ben was there as well. 

“Hi Beverly,” Ben said shyly. 

“Hey Ben from sosh” (soc or soch however you shorten ‘social studies’)

“Anywaysss, we have a small problem.” Bike said suddenly, breaking the awkward tension Bev and Ben had created. “Apparently Richie got bit by some ferret, so he’s in the infirmary.” 

“What the fuck, why did he have a ferret?” asked Lucas. 

“Shit man, I don’t know.” Bike replied dumbly. 

“Well let’s go see em’,” said Suzie, leading the group away from the gaga pit. 

“I’ll hang back, tell him I said he’s a dumbass.” Beverly said with a laugh. 

“Will do!” Lucas said excitedly. 

“I’ll hang back too,” Said Ben. Beverly felt her heart drop to her feet. 

Once the others were a safe distance away, Beverly began to speak. “Listen Ben, I really like you, but I don’t think we should date. I loved your addition to the postcard, I really did. But I just don’t think we should ruin what we have. Let’s just be friends, ok?” it took her some time to utter out these words. 

Ben’s heart dropped a little bit, but he understood. He nodded his head and turned to walk away, hiding tears from his friend. 

“Hey Ben, wait!” She yelled. He mumbled something before walking further away. 

“Well shit.” Beverly said to herself as she ran to catch up with the others, who had already arrived at the infirmary. 

“I’M FINE, SERIOUSLY EDDIE!” Richie screeched as the nurse bandaged his arm. 

“Ooooo he called you ‘Eddie’” said Bike from behind them. 

Eddie was freaking out, and for good reason. Richie had been bitten- no, attacked- by a rabid ferret with god only knows how many diseases. His boyfriend could very well be dying before his very eyes. 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU DON”T HAVE RABIES???” Eddie yelled back, his voice cracking on the word “know.” Everyone slowly backed away, not wanting to interrupt, or be brought into the argument. 

Richie rolled his eyes, only adding more to Eddie’s panic. 

“Listen Richie, I don’t know what I would do if you fucking died,” he was speaking faster then his heart was beating. “I don’t want you to get fucking rabies and get al those stomach shots with the bacteria on them, that’s right, I don’t trust this fucking camp. All of the needles are probably fucking stale, let alone used. You could get fucking AIDS! My mom said you can get AIDS from practically anything, so why not a ferrET??? Did you know ferrets have Cryptosporidium? DO YOU WANT FUCKING DIARRHEA???? YOU WANT THE SHITS??? I-” 

“C’mon Eds, I’m not gonna die. Not here anyways.” Richie said casually, practically ignoring Eddie’s rant. The nurse was still glaring at Eddie, probably because he said all the needles looked dirty. She had bandaged Richie’s arm, thoroughly, only stopping when Eddie was convinced it was satisfactory.

Richie had went to lure the ferret, chanting at it throughout the locked bedroom.   
“Come on ol’ sport, lemme show you how the real mens do it-” but his horrible impression had been cut off by his startled yelp whe the ferret launched itself onto his arm. “WHAT THE FUCK” he had yelled, while swining his arm in a feeble attempt for it to let go. It had only gripped tighter, it’s tiny body swaying everytime Richie shook his arm. Eddie had raced in when he heard the commotion, only to scream when he saw the scene. Richie only had a few bite marks and scratches, but Eddie had insisted he went to the nurse. 

“How do you know that?” Eddie asked suddenly, unaware of how desperate he sounded. 

“Because my son weewee is a clean boy. Hasn’t even seen cocaine, let alone snort it-” 

“WE’RE TALKING ABOUT A FERRET RICHIE! A GODDAMNED FERRET! HOW IS IT SUPPOSED TO SNORT CRACK??” 

“You tell me Eddie Spaghetti.” 

Beverly just walked away, Max following closely behind her. 

“Well that was fucking weird.” said Bev, laughing to Max. 

“Agreed. They act like an old married couple.” 

“So true.” 

They walked side by side over to the lake, where they sat on the docks. Both girls took off their shoes and socks, dangling their feet into the cold water below. This was a great contrast to the hot sun that beat down on their foreheads. 

“So how did it go with Ben?” Max asked suddenly. It was a risky question, and kind of a dick question, but she asked it anyways. 

“Shit, I don’t know. I told him I wasn’t interested, and that I wanted us to still be friends. He just walked away.” Bev said sadly. 

“He’ll come around, they always do.” 

Their eyes met, and they stared at each other for a good minute. It was the afternoon, and the golden sky reflected off the water, making it look like their feet were dipped into melted gold. 

“So…” Bev began. 

“Sooo?” asked Max. 

“So how’s it going with you and Lucas?” she managed to ask. 

“Oh,” Max’s was relieved. “Well, we aren’t dating anymore. I think it’s better that way.” 

Beverly nodded. “Oh, well that sucks.” 

“Yup.” 

They both sat and watched the sun set, admiring the star from the distance. Soon summer would be over, and they probably wouldn’t ever see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me watching it again and again until my eyes shut down


	28. Maxine Mayfield Grows a Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some quality Stenbrough and some Bev/max (idk their ship name, ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING!!!!!
> 
> ALSO I started a new story called "Not Your Average High School Experience" and it's actually good so far??? check it out plz and I'll love you forever

“Bill, I don’t think anyone’s around.” Stanley said gently. 

“Y-yeah, they all w-went to visit Richie. He’s s-so fucking dumb s-s-sometimes.” 

“Yeah you could say that again.” Stanley muttered. “Anyways, we’re alone now. Let’s start planning.” 

Stan pulled a notebook out of his bag. He got out two pencils, one for him and one for Bill. He began writing a title on the page. “How to successfully run away.” 

“W-what a clever title.” Bill stuttered out, laughing. 

“Oh shut up. What else would we call it?” 

“I d-don’t know. L-lets’ just start planning b-before we g-g-get caught.” 

The two girls sat on the dock, watching the sun set in silence. They completely ignored the thoughts that raced through their minds. Would Richie actually get rabies? Did Eleven really beat some trick ass kid in gaga ball? Does Beverly really like me back? Ok that last one was a stretch, even for Max. 

“So,” Max said quietly, still watching the sun set from the distance. 

“Sooo,” Bev responded, copying her friend. 

“Beverly Marsh, I’m just gonna come out and say it.” why was she speaking out loud oh my god this was such a bad idea- “I like you.” She felt like throwing up, the words were so foreign yet so familiar. 

Bev turned to face her friend. “What?” 

“I said I like you, a lot.” Max quickly blurted out the words, ignoring the seriousness of their meaning. 

“Uhh, you do?” Beverly was smiling now, shit- did she think this was all a joke?

“Yeah. I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way or if you like Ben or whatever, but yeah. I like you a lot.” 

“Like you like me like me?” Beverly felt confused at the idea.

“Yes dummy, I like you like you.” Now Max was smiling too. 

“Well I like you like you too.” Beverly said finally. 

“Wait- you dO?” Max was dumbfounded. 

“Yeah, of course. I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time! But you were with Lucas and then all that shit went down with Ben. I’m sorry I never told you, I honestly didn’t think you liked me.” 

“Oh. So do you wanna be my girlfriend or something?” Max suggested weakly. 

“I’d like that.” 

The girls held hands as the sun went down for good. 

“W-what if we pull the f-f-fire alarms and make a run for it?” Bill suggested. 

“No way. We’d totally get caught.” Stan had already shot down three of Bill’s ideas within the past minute. 

“W-what if w-we g-g-get Bev to d-drive us. I h-have no idea how to d-drive.” 

“You know that could actually work. Eddie is an awesome driver too, by the way. He just never talks about it.” 

“H-his m-m-mom would kill him if s-she knew.” Bill laughed, and Stanley joined in. “I l-love everything about y-you, S-stan. I just absolutely adore y-you!” 

Stanley was blushing, almost like he hadn’t been showered with compliments by his boyfriend everyday. “You are just too much, Bill Denbrough.” 

“I’m s-serious, Stan. I would t-totally run away with you, and i can’t w-w-wait until we r-really can.” 

“How are we going to survive though? We have no money, Bill.” 

“I’ll become a p-p-prostitute.” 

“A gigolo?” asked Stan. 

“A giga w-what?”   
“Nevermind. But seriously, we're gonna need a serious long term plan.”

“We can l-l-live with my g-grandma. I’d convince her n-not to t-t-tell my p-parents. She h-hates them anyways. B-blames them for G-g-georgie’s death.” his voice clearly broke at the last part. 

“Bill-” Stan hugged his boyfriend, for a long time. 

“T-thanks S-stan.” 

“Anytime.” 

“I b-b-bet my grandma w-would say y-yes though. My p-p-parents wouldn’t even come l-looking for me. Only you, S-stan. Your d-dad would come l-looking for y-you.” 

“What if he thinks I’m dead?” Stan suggested suddenly.

“W-what?” 

“I’ll fake my death! Or have one of the counselors tell him I died! They’ll say I drowned in the trash lake or something, that they couldn’t find my body because it was all decomposed. We’ll take the van we rented at the beginning of summer, and we’ll drive to your grandmas. Maybe Eddie will come with us, since he hates his mom. I bet he’d come too-” 

“N-n-nobody’s faking a death! E-eddie l-loves his mom, d-despite how she acts. S-sonia would collapse if E-eddie every w-went m-m-missing.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” 

“L-let’s make a new p-plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max *fortnite dancing in her head* 
> 
> also catch me incorporating things from the novel into this fic bc I'm e d u c a t e d


	29. Eleven Throws a Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers are planning something while everyone else suffers basically 
> 
> and Suzie being wholesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So homies, I'm watching The Goldfinch tomorrow, and I'm about 50 pages into the book. Let's get this bread, fellas. catch me writing Goldfinch fanfictions in about a month from now.

“CRACKHEADS, UNITE!” shouted none other than the voice of Richie Tozier. He had just been released from the infirmary, escaping his ferret attack with only a few minor injuries. This was enough to traumatize his boyfriend Eddie though, and the hypochondriac clung to his side for dear life. 

“W-we’re all h-here, Richie.” Bill’s voice was calm, but there was a hint of irritation. He was eager to spill his massive plan out for all of his friends, and Richie’s annoying comments prevented him from doing so. 

“So what is this big plan anyways?” Eddie asked curiously as Bill brought out his notes. 

“I’m g-g-getting there.” 

Richie and Eddie glanced at each other as Bill continued to rummage through his belongings. 

“H-h-here it is! W-wait, where’s the o-others?” 

“I dunno, maybe they didn’t get the signal.” Eddie said smally. 

“Ugh. I h-have to do everything m-m-myself.” 

Once again Richie and Eddie glanced at each other in confusion. 

Bill cleared his throat before announcing, “G-g-georgie’s d-death was all my f-fault. I w-was the r-r-reason he w-w-went out t-that d-day-” 

“-NO BILL IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT!” Stan screamed while emerging from the woods. 

“T-there he is.” Bill said with a smile. 

“What’s happening?” Stan asked when he realized Bill wasn’t actually serious with his claims. 

“D-don’t you r-remember? I’m announcing our p-plan.” Bill said plainly. 

“Ohh, right. Proceed.” 

“Where’s the other Losers?” Stan asked them. 

“Losers Club meeting outside the woods by our cabin, over.” Eddie said through his walkie, tucking it back into his fanny pack when he finished. 

“Oh shit.” Beverly said as she received Eddie’s message. “Sorry, Max. I guess I gotta go.” 

“Alright, see you soon, Bev.” Max felt heat rise to her cheeks as Beverly walked away. “Shit. Summer’s almost over and I’m gonna have to leave her.” Max muttered to herself. 

She sighed before standing up, glancing upwards to the sun in despair. Why did everything always have to get good before it got bad? She thought back to California, and how she was just making friends when her mom pulled her away into the hell hole that was Hawkins, Indiana. Then her mind went to Lucas, their friendship ruined over a silly relationship. Just when she started warming up to the party, Eleven shows up and changes the game. Why did life have to be so complicated? 

“Hey Max,” said Eleven as she walked up to her newly appointed best friend. 

“EL! I have so much to tell you!” Max said eagerly. Suzie walked up to join them too, adding herself to the conversation. 

“Consider me intrigued.” said Suzie as she stood next to Max. 

“Ok so me and Beverly finally admitted our feelings and now we’re dating! Isn’t that great?” Max was beaming with joy. 

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Suzie said, almost more excited than Max. 

Eleven’s eyebrows furrowed, and she went into a deep thought.

“El?” Max asked, her joy suddenly leaving. 

“Max, that’s great and all, but she’s gonna be gone like next week. Summer doesn’t last forever, you know.” 

“Well yeah, but we can try long distance or whatever.” 

“I bet Dustin could let you borrow cerebro!” 

“What’s a cerebro?” asked El. 

“It’s a long distance radio tower! Since him and I live in different states, it’s how we’re gonna stay in touch!” 

Max’s face lit up again. “Yeah, that could work!” 

“Oh don’t kid yourself. You might as well just break up now.” Eleven’s tone was harsh and unwelcoming, much to Max’s dismay. 

“Eleven what the fuck?” she asked harshly. 

“I just don’t even understand why people try to find love. Love is fake, worthless, and disappointing. Just give up now while you still can.” 

“Oh I see what this is about, you think because Mike dumped you that you can project all your issues on me. Well guess what Eleven, life doesn’t work like that. You can’t just walk all over me and expect me to be there for you. You can’t expect me to be ok with you ruining my joy with all of your own drama. Why can’t you just be happy for me?” 

Suzie suddenly became anxious watching this whole ordeal. 

“So what? You just want me to stand by and watch your heart get broken? Be my guest.” 

“Fuck you, Eleven.” 

“Fuck you too, Maxine.” El stomped away, shaking the rocks near her with her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh spaghetti o


	30. Stanley Uris The Man With A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> excuse my not so subtle Heathers references 
> 
> and p e e n w i s e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches!!!! I could never work on this story because of fricking school but here I am!! Ik this is a summer fic, but intend on finishing it so yeah just pretend it's still summer. Ily guys and thanks for sticking with These Losers Need a Hug for so long. When I first started this I never imagined I'd write this much, but that's enough of me being corny 
> 
> Also tysm if you're still here reading this <3   
> also read my art skool fic bc it's honestly so baby

“Hi, yes this is Nancy Wheeler speaking.”

“Um I’d like to speak to your manager. You seem like a very disrespectful girl.” 

“Uh, ma’am we don’t have a manager. This is a summer camp, I guess you could always talk to our main director but she’s currently on the lake with the kids…” There was a hint of irritation in her voice, mostly because she never expected some kid’s mom to talk to her like she worked in retail. 

“You guess? You listen here little missy. I don’t care who you are but I need to speak to my son. His name is Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

“Yeah, I know Eddie, I can get him if you’d like.” 

“You better make it quick-” 

Nancy dropped the phone before speaking over the walkie talkies to Jonathan. 

“Hey, do you know where Eddie Kaspbrak is? Him and that Richie kid were in the infirmary earlier but I think they left.” 

“Yeah, I’ll go get him.” 

Nancy picked the phone back up, ready to stall Mrs. Kaspbrak until Eddie arrived. 

“I’m just so worried about him. I heard he got lost in the woods, and I just cannot bear for him to be there any longer. DO you know how many bears could’ve eaten him? Eddie is a weak boy, definitely too weak to survive in the wilderness!” 

“Yes ma’am, I understand your concerns-” 

“No I don’t think you do. My son almost died and nobody thought to tell me! In fact, I only knew because one of his friends told their parents. Tell me why a summer camp would keep something like that under wraps?” 

When Eddie walked through the doors, it was like a miracle. 

“Here, it’s your mom.” Nancy said quickly as she shoved the phone into Eddie’s hands. 

“Uhh, hi mommy” 

“EDDIE BEAR!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD” 

“Not yet, ma.”

“Well you best pack your things, because I’m coming to pick you up today. I’m leaving for the bus in two hours, and I should be there by tomorrow morning. After that we’re staying with your aunts in Boston for awhile, away from the dangerous woods. I expect you’ll be spending the school year there too, since Derry high school doesn’t have much to offer.” 

Eddie was stunned, and could hardly force the words out. “Ok mom, I’ll be ready by then. Ove you, bye.” He slammed the phone back into the wall, and began wheezing. Oh god, where was his aspirator now when he actually needed it. 

“So, I finally perfected the plan.” said Stanley. Another Loser’s club meeting was in session, excluding Eddie. 

“Yeah?” Ben asked warily. 

“I’m gonna fake my own death. Now, you might be thinking, Stan how can you possibly do that? Well I have an answer for you. I needed something quick and easy, a death not suspicious enough that the police wouldn’t start an investigation. Which lead me to one answer only, drowning. It’s genius, right! I’d just leave a canoe flipped over, in the river, not the lake. The river is particularly choppy in the mornings so it’s perfect. Also, They wouldn’t worry too much about finding the body because they’d expect it to turn up downstream.” 

“Uh Stan the dead man walking, this is some crazy psycho level shit.” Richie was the first to acknowledge how flawed this plan was. 

“Is it really, richard? I mean, I bet my parents would have a quick funeral and move on with it. All my grandparents are dead, and I don’t have any close relatives that would miss me. It’s perfecto!” 

“Are you s-s-sure y-you w-w-want to p-put your p-parents through all t-this?” Bill was worried, remembering his own parent’s grief. He took Stan’s hands in his own, eager for comfort. 

“It’ll be worth it to be with you, Bill. If my dad knew I was gay hed exile me. In a way, ‘m doing him a favor.” 

“As much as this cheesy romance intrigues me, I can’t just run away. I promised my grandpa I’d help him with the farm. I can’t just break promises that easily.” Mike was panicky, which did not suit him well. 

Eddie emerged from the bushes, crying to himself. He was wheezing too, and his chest heaved up and down with each heavy sob. 

“Eddie! What’s wrong?” All stupidness had left Richie’s voice as he clung to his boyfriend’s side. 

“I-I- I have to move to Boston. We’re leaving tomorrow morning!” Eddie sobbed again, and Richie pulled him into a tight hug. 

“That’s it. I’m done with this shit. If Sonia Kaspbrak wants to play, I’ll show her how to fucking play. Stan, I’m in. I’ll run away, but only if you do too, Eds.” 

“Y-yes. I mean no! I mean- I love my mom, but I need to stay with my friends. You guys are my family, and I need you guys more than you’d even know.” 

Richie restrained himself from making an Alabama joke. 

“T-then it’s settled. My grandma lives in N-n-new York, so it’ll be a l-little drive. Eddie, I t-trust you to drive.” 

“What car?” 

“I d-dunno. I’ll get back to y-you on t-that.” 

“guys, this is crazy! I mean, do you guys actually think this’ll work?” asked Ben. 

“We have to b-believe it will. B-because I can’t lose you g-guys.” 

“Listen dickshits, no matter what happens, no matter who decides to stay or leave, we always stick together. Just like we said all that time ago after fucking peenwise. We have to promise to stay friends.” Richie was always no good at motivational speeches. 

They all formed the circle again, drawing more power than any of them could’ve ever imagined. 

“I have to stay. My dad, I’m scared to leave my dad.” Beverly said quietly. 

“T-that’s ok, B-beverly. W-we don’t expect you g-guys to all come.” 

“Are you sure? I mean your dad is a grade A asshole. I’d leave him in a heartbeat.” 

“Yeah Richie, I have to. I’ll stick it out for the rest of high school, and I’ll meet up with you guys after I graduate Derry fucking high school. I promise.” 

“T-then it’s settled. W-we leave at D-dawn.” 

“Why dawn? I need my fucking sleep.” Richie said sarcastically. 

“W-why the fuck not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post much more frequently and just straight up write all of thanksgiving break!! I'm so EXCITED   
> I wrote this so fast I didn't even proof read yikes


	31. Mike Hanlon and the Gays, The Glorious Gays (part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's h a p p e n i n g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me wanting to write a whole other story about them running away, making this story that I never thought would work extend into 3 whole parts < me wrapping it up in a few short chapters lmao

When the Losers alerted the party of their plan, things did not go as expected. Beverly and Max cried a lot, since their new relationship was getting torn apart. Eleven refused to be within 10 feet of Max. Their constant glares at each other were driving poor Suzie mad, and she tried her best to keep her cool. 

“You guys are running away?” Mike asked curiously, not fully believing in their plan. He was holding hands with Will, who just nodded along to the whole thing. Lucas was also staring intently at Bill, who tried his best to stutter out the plan. Dustin looked close to tears. 

“Y-yup.” 

“You know Richie, your disappearance will affect my family too. How is nana gonna feel when she finds out her little grandson is “dead?”’ 

“Listen, Micheal, I never wanted to fake my death. I’d just write mom and dad a fun note when I get to Bill’s grandma’s house, mail it, and boom done.” 

“I guess that’s better than nothing,” Mike said gloomily. Will squeezed his hand tighter, letting him know that it was all gonna be ok. 

“I’m really gonna miss you guys,” Dustin said finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

“Me too” Susie offered, “you know Bev, I’ve never been so close to any friends before you guys.” 

This just made Beverly sob even harder. 

“I can’t lose you when I just found you,” Max said weakly. 

“I know, trust me.” Tried Bev. 

“We’re gonna figure this out. Do any of you have a radio? Hell, even the walkie talkies would work.” Dustin started to think out loud. 

“For Cerebro?” Asked Suzie. 

“Yeah, I bet it would work even in Derry,” Dustin exclaimed. 

“W-what about M-m-Massachusetts?” Asked Bill. 

“Even better.” 

“I’ll come to visit you anytime,” El said quickly. “With my powers. But I can’t leave with you guys, not after all that Hopper’s done for me.” 

“It’s all g-good Eleven. We u-understand t-that it’s a b-big choice to make.” 

“And what happens if the cops get us?” asked Eddie, frowning. 

“Then we r-run like hell.” 

That afternoon at dinner was none like any other. Since the camp was ending in two days, a special dinner was prepared by the teenage counselors themselves. Steve found a way to mess up the salad, which was pretty unbelievable since it was the easiest thing to make. Nancy handled making dessert, baking 10 trays of brownies. Jonathan and Billy worked on the main course, which of course was a disaster. It ended in a huge fight, where Jonathan took a beating in front of twenty 8-year-olds. 

Nancy had to drag him to the infirmary, while Steve dealt with Billy. 

“Dude, what the hell. You can’t go beating people in front of the kids,” said Steve. 

“Oh come on, you hate him too, Harrington. Don’t act like you don’t.” Billy’s voice was harsh and unreasoning, despite his claims. 

“Actually I don’t, his family has been through a lot. He’s had a pretty hard time, and he doesn’t need you making it worse.” 

“He’s had a hard time? Whatever man.” 

“Hey ladies, stop the bickering and go back to making food, these kids are fucking hungry,” Robin said hastily. 

Billy grunted before going back to making chili, which he may or may not have spat in. If Eddie Kaspbrak knew he would’ve lost his mind. 

The Losers sat at the big table with the party, Max and El sitting at opposite sides. 

“Do you think Jonathan will be ok?” Will asked anxiously. 

“Yeah, Jonathan is pretty tough,” Mike said matter-of-factly. 

“Watching that just made me realize something,” Max said suddenly. 

“What?” asked Suzie. 

“Well, my brother is a massive ass. So he deserves it.”

“What? Deserves what?” Dustin and Suzie asked at the same time. 

“Deserves to have his stupid car stolen. I mean, he couldn’t even make chili without attacking Will’s brother. He’s horrible, and I permit you guys to take it. Besides, I know where he hides the keys.” 

“Really? M-max, that’s a-awesome!” 

“Thanks, Bill. But in return, I’m gonna need something from you guys.” 

“W-what is it?” 

“Take me with you.” 

Everyone was silent for a second before Stan spoke up. “Yeah, of course, Max.” 

“Then I’m coming too,” Beverly said loudly. “I guess my dad can just fucking die without me.” 

“Awesome!” said Bill. 

“Then it’s settled for real this time. Here’s part two of the plan. Since the talent show is tomorrow, nobody should notice that we’re gone for a while. This gives us a perfect time to hit the road.” Stan was proud of his plan, despite its many, many flaws. 

“Nice! Dusty bun and I are gonna sing!” Suzie said excitedly, causing Dustin to slouch down in his chair. 

“Or are you now,” Lucas said with a laugh. 

“One more thing, though. For this last meeting, I want to ask something,” said Mike Hanlon. 

“Yes, sweet Bicheal?” Richie asked obnoxiously. 

“El and max need to makeup. We can’t separate on bad terms. Last time we did that Beverly got taken by Pennywise.” 

“Agreed,” said Stan. 

“Fine. I apologize, Max.” El said weakly. 

“I don’t believe you,” Max said stubbornly. 

“For fuck's sake…” Richie started. 

“Fine. Max, I’m sorry that I said you and Bev would never work out. You guys are meant for each other, and I was too blinded by my own rejection to recognize that. This summer has been hard for a lot of us. Mike was the first person I ever loved, and to see him leave me for Will was really heartbreaking. I guess I was just jealous that you had found someone better too. I really am sorry. Friends don’t lie, and I promise I’ll never do it again.” 

Everyone was silent once again. Will awkwardly squeezed Mike’s hand. 

“Wow, thanks for that El. I didn’t realize you felt that way, I’m sorry I ever put you in that position.” 

“I’m sorry too, El. To be honest I wasn’t thinking about your feelings when I started dating Will. Please forgive me?” 

“Yeah, no problem guys. Friends for life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I really do have the most crackhead story lines 
> 
> also next chapters gonna be l o n g so get reddie fools


	32. Bill Denbrough and a Hooker Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys (please read)  
> I know I haven't been uploading a lot. I'm really sorry about that. I really do want to sit down and write, but my life has been pretty chaotic lately and I haven't really been able to do that. January is kind of like the last race in mario kart. It's gonna be my worst month, because I have a shit ton of school stuff to do. Don't worry though, because I'm tired of making excuses for myself. Writing fanfiction (as cringy as that sounds) is a coping mechanism for me and I enjoy doing it. So, for my new years resolution I am going to upload much more frequently like I did in my last fic. (these Losers Need a Hug). SO THE MORAL OF THE STORY IS EXPECT A LOT MORE FROM ME. I'm going to write a third and final part to this series, because I've poured almost a whole year of my life into it and I love it with all my heart. While writing my last fic, I uploaded every week. I'm going to try to do that again with this fic, but also with "Not Your Average High School Experience" (which you should totally read if you haven't) I love you guys and I'm glad you still believe in me! Merry Christmas and happy new year, because I'm making this year my bitch.  
> \- your favorite tired boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a whole lotta stranger danger

That night was like no other. Of course, the Losers were used to being scared, they’ve survived Pennywise after all. Yet none of them foresaw what was to come. The fear came all at once, and yet it seemed they’d always known this was going to happen. Henry Bowers had shown them was it was to be scared, too. Not all monsters are aliens, some of them are humans. 

Billy Hargrove was a prime example. It seemed he hated Lucas the most, especially after his little stunt with the zip line. Max always felt deep down that Billy was good, despite all that he’s done. It was hard for her to admit, but she saw the good in everyone. Even Mike Wheeler. 

“Let’s go, guys,” Eddie called through the cabin, careful not to wake up Steve Harrington. 

“I’m all ready to go,” said Richie.

“Did you bring the goddamn ferret?” 

“...no.” 

“N-no time for j-j-jokes. G-g-g-g-uys. T-t-this is s-s-serious. I-I-I-” Bill clenched his fists in frustration. “W-w-w-hy can’t I f-f-fucking T-t-alk!” 

“Bill, It’s ok. Everything is going to be ok.” Stan said sweetly, grabbing Bill’s hand, breaking his fist. 

“He t-t-t-thrusts his f-f-f-fists a-against t-t-t-the p-p-p-p-posts-” 

“Bill, look at me. It’s gonna be ok.” Stan knew that Bill’s fit of anxiety was because of his god awful plan. 

“I l-l-love you S-stan.” Bill took in a few deep breaths before adding. “I d-don’t want to lose you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Big Bill.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Yelled Richie. 

“Beep Beep fucker.” Eddie cursed at him under his breath. 

Max walked into the hallway, carrying her bags too. Bev was right behind her, taking one last look at the building she’d met her girlfriend in. The party slowly began to gather in too, hugging everyone goodbye. 

“I promise, as soon as I’m back in Hawkins I’ll radio you guys. Cerebro is an angel.” Dustin said sadly. 

“I will too. I’m gonna miss you guys so much!” said Suzie, tears gathering in her eyes. 

“I promise we’ll keep in touch,” Eddie added for comfort. 

“I’m gonna miss you Losers so much,” said Mike Hanlon. “We’ve been through so much, I don’t know how we’ll survive if we’re apart.” 

“We just have to b-believe we’ll stay f-friends. To keep the p-promise we made.” They all looked down at their scars, engraved into the palms of their hands. 

“We have to know we will,” Ben said hopefully. 

They all exchanged meaningful hugs before heading off towards Billy’s car. They knew this would not be the last time they saw each other, but it would be the last time in a while. This only made it all the more painful, knowing that half of your friends would be leaving while the rest stayed behind. 

Billy’s blue car only had four seats, and six of them would be running away. The plan seemed crazy even now, but it was far too late to turn back. Stan knew what he was doing was wrong, yet he made no effort to stop. The desire to run away with Bill was too strong, a temptation even he couldn’t overcome. The picture-perfect life he pictures with Bill was just too much. This is what fueled his brain when he thought of his next brilliant idea. 

“Guys, I know this is last minute, but I have a better plan.” 

The group of runaways looked at him curiously. Eddie was chugging cold coffee that he had stored from dinner. He knew he’d be driving first, and didn’t want to risk anything. Bill was picking at his nails, and Richie was shoving luggage into Billy’s small trunk. Bev and Max were trying to help him, but failing miserably. 

“The U-haul. I’ve overheard Robin talking about them before, but I kinda forgot until now. They use them to carry canoes and stuff when they take kids rafting! Anyways, I’m getting sidetracked. We just need to attach the trusty U-haul to Billy’s car and bam. Instant space for luggage, and people.”

“I dunno guys,” don’t you think we’ve broken enough laws already? Max said weakly.

“I mean, I don’t think anyone’s gonna notice. Let alone say anything.” Bev answered quietly. Her mind was full of unanswered questions. ‘What if my aunt comes looking for me?’ Or whatever if she tells my dad that I’m gone?’ It was only natural to start second-guessing her decision. Was this random girl she hooked up with at camp worth ruining her relationship with her aunt over? 

One look at Max proved her otherwise. As cliche as it sounded, Max wasn’t just some random hookup. She was in love with her, as crazy as it was. They were soulmates, destined to be together. Two redheads meant to be. She knew she made the right choice now as she helped Bill push the U-Haul up the hill. It was around two am, and five teenagers were all pushing a camp U-Haul up a hill. This was her life now. 

Looking over at Bill gave her mixed emotions. He was her first love, even if she wasn’t his. It was all ok now though, as she watched him struggle to push the U-Haul. Stan was pushing beside him, looking tired as ever. Richie and Max were pulling it up the hill, which must’ve been even harder. Eddie was directing all of them, refusing to partake in any physically straining activities. 

When they finally got it attached to the damn car, it was around 3:57. Much later than any of them wanted to leave, but manageable nevertheless.  
Max and Bev were asleep in the U-Haul, while Bill sat in the passenger seat. Eddie was barely tall enough to reach the gas pedal, even with the chair brought all the way forward. Stozier- I mean Richie and Stan slept soundly in the backseat, laying on each other in replacement of pillows. Eddie tried his best to quietly escape the parking lot, but he, unfortunately, was unable to do so. 

Billy Hargrove stood at Camp Apollo’s front entrance, his forehead veins bulging under the big sign’s light. Their escape was so close, and just seeing the bright camp sign made him realize how close their escape truly was. Yet here stood Billy, angrier than his mother seeing grass stains on his new blue jeans. 

“Get- the fuck- out of- my car.” He was practically hyperventilating, and the spaces between each word was a breath forcefully inhaled. Eddie didn’t even have to put down the window to hear the rage in his voice. 

“No way sister.” He said with as much strength as he could muster. Bill looked at him in amusement, kind of astounded at how weak his comeback was. Billy looked at him in confusion, because he couldn’t hear what Eddie was saying. It didn’t matter though, because Eddie didn’t bother giving a warning before flooring the car. He slammed right into Billy, who violently rolled over the car window, falling off the back of the car with as little grace as possible. He barely missed being run over by the U-Haul. 

Stan jolted awake, with an exasperated “what the fuck was that?!” 

“F-f-floor it Eddie!” Bill shouted as Billy began to stand up again. 

Eddie did as he was told, leaving skid marks on the paved parking lot before flying towards the old gravel road that leads to the highway. Bill pulled out a roadmap he’d stolen from the camp administration office. The plan was finally in motion, and Richie had managed to sleep through it all. 

2 hours in~  
The trip had taken a toll on Eddie. The constant fear of being pulled over or t-boned had him shaking at the wheel. A few different couples had looked at him weird at red lights. Even a cop had raised an eyebrow when he saw how young Eddie looked. Richie solves this problem by giving him a pair of sunglasses that he’d found underneath the car seat. This had earned quite a few more eyebrows raises though, since normal people don’t wear sunglasses when it’s dark. Let me rephrase that: sober people don’t wear sunglasses when it’s dark. Eddie had hastily thrown the glasses at Richie before pulling over at their first rest stop. 

Bev traded out spots driving with Eddie, earning Richie and Eddie the privilege of bouncing up and down in the sad little U-Haul each time they hit a pothole. 

Stan and Bill went inside the little convenience store to buy some snacks, and were not particularly excited to see the inside of the store. The cashier was a scrawny teen, not looking much older than them. His calculus homework was sprawled over the counter, and he was unlucky enough to work the morning shift. Two creepy old men were standing by the slushy machine, right next to an old woman in an uncomfortable amount of makeup. 

“Well, well, well… would you look at what just stumbled into our shop.” The first man muttered. 

“Looks like a couple of fags to me, Joe.” The second one said just loud enough for Stan to hear. He squeezed Bill’s hand tightly, and whispered: “Can we please leave?” 

“C’mon Stan, Eddie r-really w-w-wants some s-sparkling w-water and I don’t w-want to w-walk out of here eh-empty handed.” Bill squeezed Stan’s hand in response and gave him a light smile. Bill Denbrough, always trying to be a knight in shining armor. It made Stan feel physically sick to think about how naive Bill was to think they were safe in this little store. They made their way over to the bottled waters, and Bill quickly grabbed a random one. Stan had wanted a slushy walking in, but seeing those two men made him lose any appetite he thought he had. Plus his father's voice rang in his head like an old record repeating the phrase “don’t eat all that sugar, Stanley. Especially not before breakfast.” 

“So what are you boys up to at this hour?” The clown hooker asked. The two men giggled, and the cashier rolled his eyes. 

“N-nothing. J-just buying s-some w-water.” Curse his stutter, his goddamned stutter. Why did it have to be him, of all people? After everything that's happened, Bill still felt the need to act bravely in front of Stan. This was all blown though when he opened his mouth, because like his dad always told him, “nobody’s intimidated by a stutterer, Billy. You gotta learn to handle yourself. Remember that next time, ok?” That was all before Georgie’s demise when living with his dad became a living hell. 

“No way. No two boys walk in here holdin’ hands and expect to get away with buying some faggy water. No way in hell.” The first man, Joe, announced threateningly. His tone was dark in grainy, probably from years of smoking. His breaths were short and raspy too. His hair was balding and he smelled of beer, a familiar smell Bill recognized from his own dad. 

‘Fuck, fuck my dad. I’m running away from my dad-‘  
“Leave us alone.” Bill concentrated on his saying, and managed to not stutter. ‘He thrusts his fists against the posts-‘ 

“No way, freak show.” Said the second man. 

Finally, it was Stan’s turn to speak up. “We don’t want any trouble, ok?” There was a waver in his voice that even the hooker clown could detect. 

“So what do we do?” Joe asked his friend. 

“I dunno Len. Maybe we should call the cops? Or maybe we shouldn’t involve the cops at all…” 

“You know, you boys are awfully handsome. I bet I know a fun way you guys can make some cash.” The hooker clown said excitedly. 

“Let’s go,” Stan said to Bill, who looked just as worried as his boyfriend. The cashier quickly rang up the water and offered them a quick “I’m sorry” kind of look. Bill quickly bought a pack of cigarettes for Bev, and they made their way out of the store. 

“So is that a no?” The clown hooker asked with a grin. 

The parking lot was empty except for a beaten-up black sedan and a bicycle. The U-Haul stuck out in all of its glory, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out it belonged to them. 

Beverly exited the car and grabbed the cigarettes from Bill eagerly. “Thanks, Big Bill, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for one of these bad boys.” 

“Should you maybe not smoke it then, since you’ve already gone through withdrawal?” Stan asked sincerely. 

“Hey Stan, when did I ask for your opinion? You sound like Eddie for god's sake.” 

“H-hey b-b-back the fuck up B-Bev.” 

Richie and Eddie showed up just in time to break the tension. “Did you guys get my Bubly?” 

“Y-yeah, here.” He handed it to him, and Eddie thanked him before cracking it open. 

“There they are! And it looks like they got a couple of more kids with them.” Len said quietly from the convenience store doors. 

Stan felt his blood run cold. “Shit we gotta move.” 

Nobody questioned him, they just scattered to their designated places. Stan and Bill toppled over each other into the back seat, and Bev and Max practically flew into theirs. Richie and Eddie slammed the U-Haul door shut, and they held onto each other in fear that someone might open it from the outside. Bev high tailed it out of there, not even waiting for Max to instruct her where to go. In fact, Bill’s map was still neatly folded from where Stan left it. 

The rest of the ride to Bill’s grandmother's house went by relatively quickly. They sleep through most of it, and Eddie switched out driving with Bev periodically. 

Stan was trembling in the backseat, Bill draped over him. The voice of the clown hooker lady rang through his mind. The flashbacks hit like a ton of bricks. Suddenly he was back in Bower's living room, tied to that stupid chair. He could smell Mr. Butch Bower’s decomposing body again. He could see the insanity in Henry’s cold eyes. Stanley awoke to fresh tears streaming down his cheeks, which he quickly wiped away with his free hand. The other was clutching Bill’s hand tightly, for dear life. If only his heroic boyfriend could save him from his trauma, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... I definitely did not forget all the trauma I gave Stan last fic... and I'm totally not going to make him suffer the consequences...


	33. Eddie Kaspbrak is an Excellent Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a lil snippet of the first chapter of my new fic! It takes place immediately after this one, and it's gonna be an interesting time. This is like the first page of so, and the rest is posted under "gone but not forgotten" !!!! Basically if you wanna know what happens next, read on. I love you guys and thank you for supporting me. This fic is almost a year old, and I love it with all my heart. Thank you all for reading <3333333

“Excuse me, Ma’am. I’ve been waiting here forever.” The voice of Sonia Kaspbrak rang loudly through the halls of the cafeteria. She’d driven for much longer than she would’ve usually driven. The fear of blood clots forming in her legs kept her from sitting in the car seat too long. This didn’t keep her from sitting in her rocking chair every single weekend though. I guess it depends on what excuse she’s using her fear for. Although, no drive was too long if it meant seeing her Eddie bear safe again. 

“I already told you this, Mrs. Kaspbrak. If you want to speak to my boss, please go to the main office across the gravel, by the gaga pit. If you need me too, I can direct you there myself-” Nancy Wheeler was growing impatient, yet she tried her best to remain calm. This wasn’t the first time she’s had to deal with argumentative adults. 

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary. And besides, what happened to ‘the customer is always right’? Why don’t you just bring your boss to me?” 

“Ma'am, this is a summer camp, not a fucking Walmart,” said Robin, as she wiped down an empty table. She’d been listening in on the conversation, searching for just the right time to interject. 

“How dare you speak to me like that!” Sonia’s face grew redder than a tomato and looked like it could burst at any given moment. 

“I’ll go get him,” said Robin as she rolled her eyes. Nancy gave her a little ‘thank you’ before she made her way out of the cafeteria, too. 

Steve Harrington was waiting outside, lining up all of the campers for attendance. Nancy casually leaned up against the bricks behind him, keeping her voice down as she whispered, “what are we going to tell Eddie’s mom? He’s been gone for the last two days and nobody’s reported him missing.” 

“I know Nanc, none of them got reported. Not even your cousin.” 

“These parents are gonna lose their shit when they find out their kids ran away.” Nancy was losing it. Ever since that morning that Steve had woken up to an empty cabin, things hadn’t been the same. Most of the kids were already gone, unable to hold onto summer forever. It seemed like those kids wanted to ride summer forever though, because what else warrants running away like that? 

“We gotta make up an excuse, ya know, cover for them,” Steve said after some thought of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this chapter is so much Stenbrough oh my goddddd


End file.
